Go Home Sasuke
by Storyjumper
Summary: Takes place after Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sasuke's sword is broken in a fight and he travels to the nearby village to have it repaired by the man who made it. Only instead he finds the village is a little strange and the man he needs has disappeared into the forest that everyone else fears. What does the forest hide?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stood panting off to the side of the path. His traveling cloak was covered in dust from the short battle, but other than that he was unharmed. All of his attackers lay scattered across the forest path, most of them were barely breathing if they were breathing at all. They had caught him off guard, but they had paid the price for their foolishness. He sighed and went to sheath his sword when it cracked. Looking at the blade he could tell it wouldn't be able to take another hit. He remembered the last jutsu the man just a few feet from him had performed. At first he thought the attack had missed, but apparently his sword had taken the brunt of the force. Scowling he shoved it back into the sheath. He guessed he'd have go see him again. Kusanagi. Well at least his village was just at the end of the forest path, he thought to himself.

Quickly he picked his way through the bodies. He would report the bandits in the village as well. Walking down the path he could just make out a thinning in the trees when he heard a strange sound. It was mournful, trumpeting, and eerie, like the call of a deer, but bigger than anything he had come across before. Using his Rinnegan and Sharingan to look around in the trees he saw something. At the very edge of his vision something huge shape moved away into the forest. Whatever it was it was gone now. But that sound, it made him curious and nervous. Setting that thought aside he continued to follow the path out of the forest at a slightly faster pace.

The village wasn't anywhere near as large as Konoha, but it was by no means small either. Even though the sun was beginning to set people were still bustling about the streets. Making his way first to the police station at the center of the town. He'd let them know about the rogue ninja so other travelers wouldn't be waylaid on the way here, then he'd visit Kusanagi. The police there were a little jumpy when he mentioned that the bandits and rogue ninja were along the forest path. He got the feeling they didn't want to go in there. Not his problem, he thought and decided not to ask about before he made his way out and to the blade smith's shop.

The blade smith's shop was actually built into the wall that surrounded the town. The buildings were made of the same hardened clay and brick as the wall it was built into. While the roof was made of some inflammable substance. There was no door, just two dusty blue curtains hung in the frame. Both were coated in soot and singed on the edges. Sasuke pulled one aside and stepped into the small front room. A young man was sitting behind the counter looking decidedly bored. Weapons lay out on the tables on display, but most were collecting dust.

Odd, Sasuke thought to himself, Kusanagi was very good at keep his stock neat and clean.

"How can I help you?"

Sasuke glanced at the man. He was just a little bit older than himself. His clothes like the curtains were covered in soot from working the forges. A look at his hands revealed they were callused burned from working close to hot metal and careless mistakes.

"I'm looking for Kusanagi."

The man looked surprised.

"I'm sorry sir, Master Kusanagi passed away a few months ago."

Sasuke felt like his sword burning a hole in his side. So the sword he carried was probably the last the old man made.

"What about his son, he was supposed to succeed his father."

The man nodded and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. It was similar to the reaction the police had when he had informed them of the rogue ninja they needed to collect along the forest path.

"His son has gone missing in the forest." At his words Sasuke withdrew his sword and placed it on the counter in front of the young man.

"Can you repair this?"

The man unsheathed the sword and winced at the crack that ran down the entire length of the blade. Reverently he ran his hand over the hilt and blade. Gently he tapped the metal with a strange tool and listened as the blade rang. Again he winced and looked up at Sasuke mournfully like Sasuke had just told him a close relative had died.

"I'm sorry, but this something that is beyond my skill or the skill of the other disciples here." The man's words made Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and he added. "Master Kusanagi's son could, but he hasn't been heard from since he was kidnapped by the beast of the forest."

"What is the beast?"

The man winced and it was clear he was extremely uncomfortable talking about this subject.

"A monster that wears a form of a human. It preys on children and those that stray into the forest."

"Then how do you know Kusanagi's son still lives?"

"He walked out of the forest to his father's funeral. Then went right back in after it was over."

Sasuke turned over this interesting piece of information. Glancing out the window towards the gate that lead to the forest path.

"Thank you." He gathered up his sword and slipped it back into his belt. Then turned and left without saying another word to the man. Sasuke stopped only to restock supplies then he head back towards the main gate. The guard at the front gate was startled to see him.

"Sir you should really wait until morning to head out in the forest. It is not the place anyone would should go alone, even if you are a ninja of great skill."

"What can you tell me about the beast of the forest?"

The man practically jumped out of his skin at the mention of the monster. He did his best to swallow his fear, but he still looked pale and was more than a little twitchy.

"It attracts people in and then they appear a week later, dazed and no memory of the time they spent there. Some are blinded, but always they are weak and drained of energy like the monster drains them before it dumps them half way between the forest and the town."

"So it doesn't kill?"

The man shrugged.

"Some don't return at all. We have no idea what happens to those."

Sasuke looked toward the forest that rose like an dark cloak on an already dark horizon. He took a few more steps and was out of the out of the circle of light cast by the guardhouse. Already he could feel the eyes of the forest on him, but he kept walking. The guard made no further attempts to stop him as he walked straight into the forest.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he expected as he entered between the first line of trees, but this wasn't it. As he moved deeper nothing happened, no monster jumped out at him, nothing stirred that didn't naturally live in most forests. Owls and a few other nocturnal animals hunted for food in the safety of the trees while the rest of the animals either slept or hid. He blew out a breath annoyed. It was possible that the blade smith wasn't even in here. Still he continued to move forward.

He wandered through the forest for half a night looking for signs of people having come through. There were several ominously large tracks that looked like they belonged to some kind of deer, but nothing he knew could leave tracks bigger than any horse tracks he had ever seen. He finally stopped at the edge of clearing. In the distance he could hear a stream but he was more interested in something else. Along the edge of the clearing was thick with a strange purple flower. The smell coming of them was heady and enough to give person a headache. Sasuke walked over to inspect them. Carefully he reached out to touch one when a sound echoed through the silence of the night. The same sound from earlier and it was closer than before. He stopped and looked around with his Rinnegan and Sharingan in his eyes.

In the shadows a shape moved. At first he thought it was a small tree branch, but as he watched he realized they were antlers. Dozens of points on each branch. Each one was bigger than a kunai knife and equally as sharp. Next came the face. It was deer, only it was massive; easily its head was eight or nine feet high off ground. That wasn't even taking into account to the two branches of antlers that rose twisting out of its skull. Turning its head, Sasuke got a good look at one of its eyes, and there was intelligence in them. Not unlike the snakes he summoned under Orochimaru's tutelage; he realized with a start. Sasuke was frozen under the creature's stare.

A breeze whistled through the trees picking up the pollen from the strange flowers and casting it all over him. Sasuke was forced to blink and rub his eyes. Then the pain struck swiftly and brutally. It felt like his eyes were being burned and that burning feeling was slowly spreading to the rest of his body. He dropped to his knees and fumbled with his bag desperately trying to get at his water. The strange sound came again, this time sounding more desperate than the last time. Sasuke blinked but his vision was becoming worse. His hands trembled and pain lanced through his whole body. Poison he realized as he attempted to drag himself towards the stream. But his body was growing weaker.

Another sound came to his ears. Rustling. Something was fast approaching. Footsteps he realized, not the deer, a person. A hand touched his back and he struck out with enough force to potentially shatter bone. There was a gasp of pain and someone swore.

"If you don't want to lose you sight let me help." The voice growled. What choice did he really have? The person grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and physically lifted him up and dragged him away. "We have to wash the pollen off and you can't wear any clothes that has pollen on it." Before Sasuke could protest the person said, "Hold your breath."

He only just became aware of the fact that the voice was female, then he was dunked fully into the freezing water. He didn't struggle against the hold until he felt hands un doing his clothes. First his cloak was stripped away then his shirt. When the hands moved to his pants he kicked at the person who brought him back up for air.

"Stop struggling. You wanna go blind?"

He grit his teeth then fumbled with the ties on his pants, pulling them down and off, but he kept a hold of his sword. The woman snorted.

"That won't do you much good since I have the antidote for the pollen. Now either you go back under or I dunk you myself."

Sasuke resisted the urge to snap at her and simply knelt under the water again. The woman's hand rustled through his hair washing out the pollen from it. Then she forced his eye lids open and allowed the water to remove the poisonous pollen. Gently she lifted him out of the water and dragged him on to the shore.

"Why am I so-?"

"Hush. The pollen in those flowers is nasty. You're lucky you're not wounded or that you didn't ingest it, if you had, you would have been paralyzed much faster." The sounds of the woman rummaging through a bag came followed by the soft tinkling of small glass jars clicking together before she explained, "It won't kill you, but it hurts like hell and you could go blind if you don't clean it out right away." She pried his eye open. Panic jolted through him when he realized all he could see were splotches of white. Desperately he reached up to touch his eyes. The woman intervened, pinning one arm with her knee and the other with her free hand. "Don't touch," she snapped. Liquid was dripped into his eyes making them feel itchy and irritated, but already his vision was clearing up and he could see his savior.

Whoever she was wearing a shirt made out of the skin of one of those large deer. It covered her chest, arms, hands, and neck. Her leggings were also made of the same hide as well as her cloak. Under that cloaked was a leather pouch but none of that compared to her head. It was shaped like a large wolf that was the same color as the deer. Its muzzle was full of sharp teeth, but it's eyes gave him pause. They looked liked many facetted blue jewels. He was so shocked by the face that at first he didn't realize that he was looking at a mask and not her real face.

"What-?" He tried to sit up on his own but the pollen's poison had already wreaked havoc on his body, pain jolted through his body.

"No, I'll take you to a safe place, then so you can rest and heal. After that I will drop you off outside the forest. I'm sure your family will be worried about you by now."

Sasuke didn't bother to point out that he didn't have any family left and that those people who did care about him were probably better off without him. Instead he said,

"I can't leave until I find someone."

"Then look outside the forest," she growled.

"He's supposed be here." He dragged a ragged breath into his body, he was shivering from the cold water and the even colder night. "Kusanagi's son." Something changed, he couldn't see her expression on her face thanks to the mask, but he knew something had changed in her demeanor.

"Fine, but for now, sleep." She put a hand on his forehead and sent chakra out through her hand. Sasuke shook his head and tried to roll away, but numbness had taken control. She grunted. "Fine don't sleep." She shifted herself so she could pull his arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. "Don't struggle so much." She bent down and scooped up his soaked clothing. The she put two finger to her lips and whistled sharply. The sound echoed in the night and was returned by the strange sound of the deer, which was striding toward them now. Sasuke watched in amazement as the creature came out of the trees and stopped in front of the strange woman. It bent down and nosed the woman and him. It sneezed after sniffing him. "You really should sleep. Kaze Ran'na is fast, but it will be uncomfortable for you after being poisoned." She held up her free hand with chakra on it. "Besides I really don't want people knowing where I live."

Sasuke sighed and gently leaned into the chakra filled hand thinking, if she was going to kill me, she would have let the poison take hold, he reasoned. Sleep gripped him in moments.


	2. Chapter 2

"You brought a naked man into our home?" The male voice shouting brought Sasuke back to full wakefulness, but he remained motionless; pretending to still be asleep. The voice was oddly reminiscent of Naruto, loud and aggravating.

"Would you rather I left him to the animals?" That voice he recognized as belonging to the strange woman who had rescued him, like earlier her voice was emotionless, calm, not quite cold, but matter of fact.

"No, but couldn't he have kept his clothes on?" The man's demand sounded an awful lot like a sulking child.

"Toru," she simply said his name in a way that Sasuke knew this was a common argument. So this was the woman who saving people and returning them to the village. The man didn't answer simply grunted like a child who didn't want to acknowledge his teacher was right. "I am a doctor, I have seen many naked bodies. You are the one who asked me to care for your father."

"That's different," he snapped, but Sasuke sensed the woman knew she had won the argument though she said nothing further on the subject.

"I have to get back to the herd."

The man muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, unloved by my own wife. "If his clothes get washed now then by the time I get back you shouldn't have to worry about him being mostly naked." The man grunted again.

"Don't forget the lunch I made you." Sasuke heard the man get up and grab something of a wooden surface.

"Thank you," she replied, footsteps moved away, and Sasuke heard a door open. The sounds of the forest came in and the woman paused, "Before I forget, he said he was looking for Kusanagi's son." There wasn't any emotion in her voice and yet Sasuke felt amusement as if it were a cool breeze. The man laughed and slapped; what assumed was, the man's own knee.

"Well, I don't know if that makes him brave or foolish. Did he say why he was looking for em?"

"No."

The door shut and Toru continued to laugh. Sasuke heard the man gather up what sounded like a sack of laundry and followed the woman out the door. Once the door closed behind him, Sasuke tried to open his but they refused to obey him at first. It took time but eventually he managed to pry his eyes open and look around.

He was in a large square shaped room. The floor was a wood floor covered in strange carpets. At the center of the room there was a circle cut into the floor about five feet in diameter. Sasuke could see a pot on a stand hanging over what could only be a fire pit. The edge of the circle was paved in stones probably to prevent the fire from spreading to the rest of the house. Looking at the walls he was reminded of one of the many libraries in Orochimaru's hideouts. Shelves covered all the open wall space. All of them were stuffed to exploding point with books, scrolls, loose papers, jars, vials, bits of animals, plants, measuring instruments, mixing instruments, and anything a doctor or a mad scientist would need. Dried herbs and plants hung from the ceiling above one of the few tables in the room. Sasuke was about to try and take a look through one of the two doors when the sound of footsteps moved toward the house. Toru was whistling on his way back. Hurriedly, Sasuke closed his eyes and held perfectly still as the door opened and Toru came back inside.

The man sighed as he sat down next to the fire. Sasuke heard what he thought was water being poured into a metal and then creaking of old iron. Toru continued to whistle a happy tune as he worked. The smell of food cooking slowly filled the room. A kettle started screeching a few minutes later.

"I think some mint tea would be good." he seemed to be talking to himself until he asked, "What do you think, mint tea sound good, or are you going to play possum for the rest of the day?" Toru chuckled light heartedly when Sasuke didn't move or didn't respond. "You have to breath a bit more easily if you want people to believe you're sleep." He spoke with a mouthful of food from the sounds of it. Sasuke kicked himself mentally for such a foolish mistake and opened his eyes to look at the man.

In the light cast by the fire Sasuke could see the man was about his own age probably just a little bit older. He had short spiky silver hair with pale green eyes. His cheeks seemed like they were permanently sunburned while most of his skin seemed weathered from constant exposure to heat. There were smile lines etched around his mouth and eyes. All of his muscles were well defined but not bulky. Sasuke even noticed the thick calluses that had formed over the man's hands. This was a man who worked for a living and worked hard. Judging by the soot that covered his dark green pants, his hands, and face he probably worked in a mine.

"How are your muscles?"

An odd question Sasuke thought as he eyed the stranger suspiciously. Something was familiar about him, but Sasuke couldn't place it. Hunger and fatigue were making him careless. Then he noted there were two plates of food beside the other man. One was half gone while the other hadn't been touched.

"Don't give me that look. You're the one who practically rolled in Dream's Breath, by all rights you should be out cold for another day or two."

Sasuke continued to watch Toru without saying a word. When it became clear to the other man that Sasuke had no intention of answering he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Not a talker, huh? Well, just try flexing your fingers or sitting up."

Instinctively, Sasuke did just that and was shocked at first to discover his fingers didn't move. It took a supreme effort just to clench his fist never mind even sit up. Toru grunted.

"That's what I thought. Keep trying to move it will help you recover movement faster and it will push away the numb feeling."

"What was that stuff?" crooked Sasuke. He was surprised by his own voice which was weak and thread like. Toru raised his eyebrows and chuckled,

"At last he speaks. Dream's Breath is a plant my wife's clan bred to protect their home here in the forest. The pollen is a very strong sedative that sticks to skin and most fabrics. As I'm sure you noticed it makes your body very numb, it makes your control over chakra out of whack too, and it can; if left to long, make you go blind. Not to mention it burns like fire through the body."

Sasuke turned this information over in his mind and remembered the woman's strange clothes were made out of the fur and hide of the deer.

"So it doesn't stick to fur. That's why that woman-."

"Nebe," the man interrupted. "My wife's name is Nebe." He cleared his throat. "Sorry for my poor manners, my name is Toru. And yes, Nebe wears those skins and the mask to protect herself from the pollen." Toru now looked very thoughtful. "For a pretty smart guy you did a pretty dumb thing coming into the forest like you did. Surely the townsfolk warned you to stay away from here, that it is dangerous to come here. So what is so important that you would blindly walk into a dangerous place like this, chasing a supposedly dead man to boot?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this man. It had not occurred to him that Kusanagi's son could be dead, and this man didn't seem to be lying, but he had also been fooled before.

"You and that wo-." He saw something shift in Toru's eyes. A warning that he was treading on thin ice. "Nebe," Sasuke corrected himself. "Are alive and living here in the forest, why should Kusanagi's son be dead?"

Toru grinned at him. The earlier tension he had felt was completely evaporated into nothing.

"Very true, but this forest is Nebe's home." Then he reached up and touched a string beads that woven into his hair. The first bead was gray with two blue swords crossed on it. The second was a reddish brown with a pale white deer on it. Sasuke was surprised he hadn't noticed them sooner because both beads held faint traces of chakra. "Because of the gracious gift that she claims me as her husband am I allowed to stay here with her." He scratched the back of his head then asked, "So why do you seek Kusanagi's son? If I recall the shop his father and he built still stands and is run by fairly competent people."

Sasuke went to reach for his sword which he normally kept at his side at all times only to find; like most of his clothes, it was gone. Toru saw his movement and understood right away. He pointed behind Sasuke who turned weakly to find all his possessions; other than his clothes, laid neatly out above where he had been resting.

"I need to repair the sword that Kusanagi made for me."

"Ah," Toru sounded very interested. "Probably one of his last great weapons from the look of it. I know a thing or about weapons, may I see it?"

Sasuke hesitated, not because he didn't want to hand over his weapon, but because he could feel how truly weak he was at the moment. He had no intention of showing just how weak he was to someone he knew nothing about. Toru's sharp eyes it seemed saw through him though.

"Nebe took you on as a patient. No harm shall come to you while you are under her roof while I draw breath." He smiled reassuringly. "But if you would rather wait until your strength returns that is not problem." Again there was something in the other man's eyes, but this time they seemed to be egging him on, daring him, challenging him. That decided it for Sasuke. Forcing his muscles to work, Sasuke reached behind himself and managed to force himself to sit up. It took a tremendous effort to keep his hands from shaking, but he managed, passing the blade into Toru's open hands. He gave Sasuke an approving look before turning his attentions to the sword.

"Eat," he commanded absent mindedly sliding the plate over to Sasuke. Another time Sasuke might have ignored the man, but he was weak and hunger was gnawing on him. Stiffly he managed to pull the plate to him and picked up the fork. His fingers fumbled with the utensils for a while, after a few moments he managed to get the hang of it in his state. He ate and watched Toru out of the corner of his eyes. Toru took his time inspecting the weapon still in its sheath, finally he slid the blade free. Unlike the man at the shop he didn't wince at the crack that ran down the length. Instead he focused on the keenness of the edge and where folded steel met hilt. He grunted approvingly.

"You took care of this blade, kept it sharp and clean, and cared for it, better than anyone else I have come across." Toru drew chakra into his finger and tapped the metal just above the crack. Sasuke's blade actually started ringing like a bell that had been struck. Toru listened attentively to the sound until it completely died away. "And in return it seems to have taken care of you." He smiled at Sasuke, again kind of reminding him of Naruto.

"You speak as if the sword is alive. It's just a tool. A useless one now." Sasuke expected the other man to be angry, but instead Toru grinned a silly grin at him.

"Not one for sword lore, huh?" Toru continued when Sasuke didn't answer, "Some people believe that swords take on the will and power of their master. It just takes a drop of the of the master's blood. So tell me, Sasuke, did you bleed over this weapon?" He held up Sasuke's sword to him. Sasuke was about to say yes when he caught something very important.

"How is it you know my name, Toru?"

Toru beamed at him and chuckled.

"Busted, huh? Let me reintroduce myself. I am Toru Kusanagi, son of the great sword smith Kusanagi, who foraged this sword for you. And we have met once before, Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke blinked at the grinning face. Slowly he could see what his brain had been trying to tell him. Thinking back to when he had first gone to Kusanagi and had the Sword of Kusanagi foraged. This man had been there, but he been smaller, younger looking. His hair was much shorter. His features were that of his father while his hair was more like his mother's.

"Can you repair my weapon?"

Now Toru looked very serious, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and seem to choose his words with care.

"It's not a matter of if I can, I can fix this. It's a matter of will I. What will you give me in return for a stronger weapon? What will you do if I refuse to make you a new weapon at all?"

"I have money."

Already Toru was shaking his head no.

"What use is money here? Nebe is a doctor and my family, the forest provides food and water, and the mountain provides all the most interesting minerals, metals, and jewels that a man like me could ever hope to work with. What can you provide that this place doesn't already?"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it. He wasn't sure that the knowledge he possessed would be something a man like this would be interested in. It might even horrify him. Not to mention the fact that the knowledge he had was extremely dangerous and shouldn't be given to just anyone; even if he needed it to fix his sword.

"Then I will have to find another weapon or another smith."

A slight smile pulled up Toru's lips,

"I am the only smith who could fix that blade. As I am the only living person who was there when it was forged."

Sasuke shrugged the simple movement made him tired.

"Then I find a new sword."

The slight smile pulled into a full blown grin as Toru chuckled light heartedly.

"There will be no need for that. I will reforge it and in return for the time, materials, lodging, and food you answer questions about yourself."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to agree when Toru held up a hand to stop him.

"Think carefully, if you lie the deal is off, if you choose not to answer the deal is off, and I am not one who is easily fooled. Not even by the Sharingan or Rinnegan. Not that you'll be able to use either for a while."

Sasuke opened his mouth to agree then thought about what the man said and asked,

"Why won't I be able to use the Sharingan or Rinnegan?"

"I told you earlier, Dream's Breath makes people's chakra go out of whack. And something that takes a lot of chakra to begin with; like those two ocular powers, go astray very easily and actually do extreme harm to the body. Worst case scenario, you give yourself a stroke and die, best case scenario, you faint in an area where you are safe, but if you're using them you're not likely to be safe."

"I can't ever-?"

Toru laughed now and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to use them again, you'll just have to wait about two or three weeks."

"Weeks?" he muttered to himself. He rubbed his face and wished that he hadn't just heard those words. "I will agree to your terms." With a sigh he looked back at his host who was offer a steaming cup. Sasuke took it and sipped it. Sweet mint tea slid down his throat and making him feel calm. Toru chuckled at Sasuke's sour expression,

"Don't like tea or sweets?"

"Sweets."

"Just like Nebe." he grinned. "Even if you don't like sweets you should still drink that. It won't help you get control over your chakra back any faster but it will help you calm down and think clearly. Which will help you move forward."

Sasuke felt the knee jerk urge to say he was calm, until he saw Toru watching him over his cup; that was exactly what he expected him to do. Toru grinned.

"See already you are calming down and thinking clearly.". Toru laughed and sipped his own tea as Sasuke glowered silently at him

Once he finished with his drink, Toru set it aside the empty cup and got up. He moved over to the desk, searching for something. It was then that Sasuke noticed the red lines that twined up the other man's legs like stylized vines. Sasuke drank the last of his tea and set the cup beside his bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something streaking toward him. He was just barely able to get his hand up to block the ball from hitting his face.

"Very impressive. Most people can't move their head much less raise their arm and actually catch the ball."

Sasuke looked at the ball he now held. It was a made of a thick spongy material and was painted a bright purple.

"Try squeezing it."

Sasuke glared at Toru who simply leaned against the table watching him.

"What are those tattoos?"

Toru looked down at his legs and softer smile spread across his face.

"They are marriage lines." Toru nodded towards the ball as if to encourage Sasuke to do what he asked while he spoke. Sasuke started to squeeze the ball while Toru talked. "It is a practice from my mother's family. When two people are joined in marriage they paint the lines on their spouse's body. The lines stop at certain parts of one person's body and begin again on the same place on the other person. It symbolizes that we are two parts to one whole. Then we use our chakra to tattoo the lines permanently to the body of our spouse. This then creates a connection to the other person allowing either person to bolster the other's chakra with their own."

"I didn't see any on your father."

"You wouldn't have. They were only on his back and chest, my mother's were on her face, neck, shoulders, arms, hands, legs and feet. Mine go from my feet all the way up my legs and across my chest. Nebe's are across her face, neck, shoulders, back, arms, and hands. The tattoos themselves also differ from couple to couple. Some are much more detailed, and even have different colors. Ours are simple red vines."

"Why red?"

"You're awfully chatty," Toru remarked but when Sasuke didn't say anything Toru sighed. "Red or pink is sometimes considered the color of destiny as well as love and war. And I guess you could say that me and Nebe were destined to love each other and we even waged war against one another."

Sasuke couldn't help but see parallels to someone in his own life, and the color itself made him think of her.

"So tell me Sasuke, do you have someone who will follow you into darkness that is of your own making."

A chill went down his spine as he turned back to Toru. It was almost like the man could see into his soul. Then the look on Toru's face was replaced by the silly grin.

"A guy like you I'm sure you have lots of pretty admirers."

Sasuke blinked, it was like he had just caught a glimpse of old man Kusanagi, only to have him suddenly replaced by someone more like Naruto. What disturbed him more was now Naruto and Sakura's image rose in his mind and something in him ached.

"Just two." Sasuke almost hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until Toru asked,

"Oh?"

"My best friend, and Sakura."

"Sa-ku-ra." Toru rolled the name around in his mouth as if he was trying to decide what he thought of it. Then he grinned. "Tell me about her."

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Oh, come on! What harm is there in telling me about her?"

Sasuke saw the gleam in the other man's eyes and sensed there might be a lot of harm in speaking of Sakura to this man,

"She is my teammate. And someone I care about. There is nothing else to tell."

Toru blew out an exasperated breath.

"You're a little too much like Nebe. It might as will be pulling teeth to get information out of her about herself." He looked toward the door. "Speaking of which. She'll probably stop by soon to check on you and your clothes should be dry by now." He pushed himself off the desk and walked through the door only to come back a few moments later carrying all of Sasuke's clothes. Carefully he laid the clothes in Sasuke's lap. "Please put those on before Nebe comes home." He was very serious.

Sasuke took his shirt and struggled to pull it over his head. It was like his muscles were heavily weighted down and his joints were clogged with sand. He grit his teeth and forced his body to do as he willed. Even maneuvering his arms through the sleeves was difficult. Once the shirt was on he was forced to stop and take ragged breathes, sweat dotted his brow. Why was this so damn hard, he wanted to demand, but instead he grabbed his pants and struggled into them before laying back down.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have it in you to actually get dressed." Toru teased and Sasuke glared at the smiling man.

"Then why did you egg me on?" At Sasuke's words another smile spread across Toru's face this one was more reminiscent of his father than the ones Sasuke I had seen so far.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Then Toru's silly grin was back in place. A sound of soft steps reached the two men. "Hmm, she's home." The door opened and moments later Nebe came into the room still wearing the skins and the mask. Now that Sasuke could see clearly the different weapons that were strapped to her side. All of them had antler hilts.

"You're awake." Her voice was muffled from the mask, but Sasuke was sure she was not surprised. Her hands came up, undid the straps under her neck, then she pulled the wolf mask off, and set it on the floor by the door. Her hair was long and thick, a true ebony color. It was tied into braid to keep it out her face and allowed Sasuke to see the marriage lines etched into her skin. Thick bands of bright red curled up her neck, then followed along her jaw line. They then branched off with one section curling around her cheek while the other followed under eye and up the bridge of her nose to her forehead. Several lines spread out across her forehead making it look like there was a flower tattooed to her forehead. "It's rude to stare."

Sasuke quickly looked down and kicked himself for doing so. Resolutely he looked back up at her to find she was pulling off the fur cloak, hanging it on a hook that he hadn't noticed. Then she went to pull off the animal skin shirt when Toru jumped up from where he was sitting and demanded,

"Love! Will you strip naked in front of another man?" Anyone listening might have thought Toru was angry, but Sasuke could see from the other man's face that that wasn't the case. He couldn't help but remember the look on Naruto's face when he had asked Sakura out and she had refused him. Horror, disappointment, but not surprised.

"It's hot Toru, besides-." The shirt came off to reveal she was wearing more clothing underneath. "I'm not naked." The shirt was hung up with the cloak. Her belt with all the pouches and weapons was laid on a shelf. She quickly pulled off the skin leggings and folded them up neatly and placed them on the floor. Then she turned to Sasuke.

"How are you feeling Sasuke Uchiha?"

So she knew his name too, Sasuke thought to himself. He shrugged, the motion was slow and made him feel tired.

"Like everything is disconnected or numb."

She nodded like she had expected as much.

"Were you able to eat something?"

Sasuke nodded at the empty plate.

"Good." Her gaze fell on the ball that Sasuke had been squeezing. Then she turned and glanced briefly back at Toru. "Be careful not to let Toru goad you into things,"

Toru had a mock affronted expression on face.

"It will get you into trouble." She sighed and stretched.

"When do you have to go back, my love?"

"Not until tomorrow morning."

"That's only four hours away."

Nebe nodded. Now that Sasuke looked closer he saw dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. "You need to rest more love. The others can watch over the herd for a few more hours."

She waved him off and moved to the fire pit. Sitting down next to the fire, she put the kettle back over the it then turned back to Toru.

"Toru, can you grab leftovers from storage?"

Toru looked like he wanted to argue more, but instead he muttered something about being right back. Then he left.

"Now, I think it's time to see how much of your strength has returned. Try touching your fingers to your palm through the ball."

Sasuke hesitated, but then he tried squeezing the purple ball like she asked. About halfway through his hand started to shake and wasn't able to get much farther.

"Try the other hand." At her command Sasuke silently switched hands and tried to do the same. This time he managed only a little less than halfway.

"Why is it you were looking for Toru?" Her voice held the edge of a threat. Sasuke looked Nebe in the eyes. There was no expression on her face, but he felt as if there was something the two of them shared. Sasuke got the sudden image of a monster that would devour him if he was not cautious. Sweat dotted his brow and his hand trembled.

"He's here to have his sword fixed." Toru had come in so quietly that not even Sasuke had noticed him. He now stood over Nebe and gently tugged on her braid. "I have agreed to do so."

The two of them stared each other down until Nebe sighed and looked back at Sasuke. The unnerving feeling of her being a monster was gone, as if Toru suppressed the monster inside of her. No; Sasuke thought watching Nebe, it had risen to protect Toru. At that moment she had viewed him as a potential threat to Toru.

"You know he won't be welcome."

"Nebe. He's the one who took out those me who planned to attack the herd. You said so yourself. His sword was broken because it, I think we owe to him to at least fixing the weapon." To his words she shrugged and looked to Sasuke.

"This forest is controlled by my clan. The rules must be adhered to at all times, which means you won't be allowed to wonder where ever you please. Either me or Toru will have to be with you if you leave this house. And you must always wear the charm that I will give you. It will protect you and my clan."

Sasuke nodded and Nebe yawned,

"Toru you make food, I'll get to work on the charm."

Toru nodded. When Nebe stood and went to one of the tables Sasuke got a look at the crest on her back. With a start he realized he knew that crest.

"You are of the Nara clan?"

Nebe looked over her shoulder at him.

"I suppose you would know about my clan since half the clan resides in Konoha."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke blinked and this time he noted certain features that marked Nebe as related to Shikamaru. Similar face shape almost the same eyes. If Sasuke had to guess he'd say Nebe and Shikamaru were first cousins.

"I didn't know that the Nara clan I knew was only half the clan."

Nebe shrugged and picked up a jar that held clay in it, as well a long pouch. She sat down next to Toru and began rolling a small portion of clay between her fingers.

"Most people don't know. Even among the Nara clan itself, only the head of the other half of the clan even knows we are still alive. I believe the head is now my cousin, Shikamaru. Though, come to think about it, it is possible even he is unaware of our existence seeing as his father passed away rather suddenly."

"Why is your clan divided?"

Nebe opened the long pouch to reveal several thin sharp metal instruments, as well as a small collection of paint brushes, and brightly colored paints. She pulled one of the sharp tools and began gently carving a picture into the tiny ball of clay.

"The clan is not so much divided as you say, but separate. We are the caretakers of two species of deer. The climate here was not so good for the smaller kind so they went with that portion of the clan to Konoha while we stayed here with this kind." Never once did she look up from her careful work. Finally she finished with that one and she set it down in the fire pit. Toru passed her a plate of food, but she ignored it. Instead she grabbed another small chunk of clay and began rolling that like she had the previous one. "We just don't keep in touch very well as a result of our own problems keeping us busy. I'm sure the same goes for the other half of the clan."

Sasuke nodded. He had been part of the problems the village had had.

"I wasn't aware Shikaku had any siblings."

"A younger brother and sister."

Before Sasuke could ask the obvious question Nebe answered his question.

"No they did not marry each other, they actually married two people from this clan, brother and sister themselves. And they aren't cousins either. My half of the clan always married outside of the clan. So they were only very distantly related." She finished with the second bead placing it into the fire pit with the first one. Then she pulled the plate of food towards herself and began eating. She finished about half of the small plate before setting it aside.

"There are a few things you should know. I already told you, you wouldn't be allowed to wander without one of us and the charm I give you. But there is more. We don't trust outsiders here for good reason, but the mistrust has bred hatred. An attack on either my clan or the deer we protect and your life is forfeit. There is nothing I can do about that. There are some among my clan who would goad you into attack for an excuse to kill you. You must not rise to it."

"I understand."

"I hope so," she replied as she looked back into the fire pit. Nebe plucked the two bead back out and selected another sharp metal instrument that looked like a twisted needle. Then she stuck the metal instrument through the top of the bead and began turning it so it burrowed a perfect hole through the bead. Once that was done the bead was placed back in the fire pit and she repeated the process with the second bead. Nebe yawned then got up grabbed her deerskin cloak. "Wake me we you think they are ready." Then without preamble she laid her head in Toru's lap and closed her eyes. Within seconds her breathing became slow and even. Toru sighed and gently undid the braid, letting her hair lose and running his fingers through it.

"Stubborn woman." Though watching Toru Sasuke knew the man was genuinely happy. He couldn't help but think of Sakura. "So if you aren't going to sleep then I guess I will start asking my questions." Toru grinned, but Sasuke said nothing, "How did you lose your arm?"

Sasuke looked down at the arm in question. It was a reminder to him of what his hatred and stupidity cost him.

"I thought being Hokage meant taking on the anger and hatred of the world. I meant to cut everything out of my life including my best friend. He refused to let that happen. We battled and in the end we both lost an arm. But he still wanted to bring me home."

"So it is a reminder of your friend's love and that price you both paid for it."

Sasuke glanced back at his missing appendage. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"I always thought of it as a reminder of my mistakes and not to repeat them."

Toru nodded and pulled the kettle out from the fire; pouring himself a second cup of tea.

"Oh it is that too, but it does not weigh on you the same way it would if that is the only thing it reminded you of."

Sasuke watched as he continued to run his fingers through his wife's and something occurred to him.

"Why do you want to know about me, Toru? There was nothing else you would have wanted to ask for as payment?" Sasuke saw the approving look crossed the other man's face.

"You're a smart man. I'm asking questions because it will help me create a beautiful weapon that will not break as easily. We sword smiths have long known that when we understand the people we create weapons for, we create better weapons. The bond you share with your sword is even stronger when your own hands help shape it and give it life. Regardless of whether you believe such things. You know the weapons strength and weakness, just like teammates you've worked beside for a long time. You know how to use it better." He chuckled and grinned, "Besides, I am complete here with Nebe, I want nothing else but the life we share."

"I will remember that," Nebe murmured sleepily. Toru blushed a deep red.

"Go back to sleep." He began massaging the back of her head again and she made a sound that could have been a purr or snore. But she seemed to have dropped straight back to sleep. Sasuke felt a small pang of jealousy. Again his mind wandered back to Sakura. She had wanted to come with him, but this was his punishment and he wouldn't drag her into it. "You look like a man who is regretting something."

"I don't regret my choice."

Toru tilted his head to the side and studied Sasuke.

"I think you are correct, and yet you wish things had been different. Yet not. Odd. But I guess not."

"You're weird Toru."

Now he laughed, a sound that was deep and shook Toru's whole body, yet did nott wake the sleeping woman.

"That is true." He leaned over to look at the beads in the fire pit. Then he snatched them out of the fire pit and laid them down beside him. Now Sasuke could see the symbols that had been carved carefully into the surfaces. On one there was a deer that matched one of the beads that Toru had. The other was a simple fan. The Uchiha crest. "It doesn't matter if she paints them or I do, right now she needs sleep." Carefully he managed to pull Nebe's tools closer to himself. Toru selected a dark blue paint and the larger paint brush and began painting the bead with the Uchiha clan's crest. He worked painstakingly slow because he seemed to be using his none dominate hand to paint while he continued to play with his wife's hair.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Nebe has trained herself to wake at the slightest disturbance. But she has been sleeping less and less because there have been so many attacks on the herd. She will sleep soundly if I keep doing this. But the beads also need to be finished before she leaves or you'll be stuck here all day tomorrow." Toru finished with the blue and put the paint brush is his half finished tea. Swirling the brush around until the paint was cleaned off. "Don't tell her about this, she'll be," he paused searching for the right word. "Unhappy when she finds out I used tea."

Sasuke very much suspected that unhappy was an understatement.

"You said people were attacking the herd, why would people want to attack the deer here? There has to be better game."

Toru snorted.

"They aren't hunting the deer for meat. The deer's antlers have strong healing properties with the added bonus of they are incredibly intelligent and strong so some hunters hunt them for trophies. Though most of those hunters have long since stopped coming this way after Nebe had words with them." Now Toru looked very angry. "The clan uses the antlers that fall off in the spring for both medicine and their weapons and ninja tools. They used to sell the medicine, but the demand far exceeded supply so people began hunting the deer. To say it's caused problems would be an understatement." Toru cleaned off the red paint in his cup and moved onto the white part of the fan.

"So that's why Dream's Breath was bred."

Toru grunted and nodded.

"But some of the idiots have found a way around it." Now that he said that Sasuke remembered the men who attacked him had been wearing masks and goggles to protect their eyes and keep from breathing the pollen.

"You said that Dream's Breath can stick to human skin and eyes if it isn't washed off."

"Yes, small mercies they hadn't figured that out yet."

"Does that mean I was exposed sooner?"

"It wouldn't have been enough to cause visible symptoms, but it would have and did make you especially vulnerable to the pollen's effect. If you had long contact with them you would have started losing your sight." Setting aside the Uchiha bead Toru picked up the deer one and began painting it once the white paint was cleaned off the brush and replaced with brown.

"Is there a risk to anyone who handles them now that I've taken them out?"

"No, Nebe took their masks and goggles and made sure they had been cleaned of poison before men from the town came to take them. Hopefully without their gear they will keep away."

Sasuke didn't think they would stay away for long. Toru seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"However I won't hold my breath on that." Finally he set aside the final bead finished with it.

"Why do I need those talismans? They seem too small for anyone to notice."

"The bead itself is just to identify who you are once people are close. Nebe will infuse her bead with her chakra, you will infuse yours with your chakra. Together it will create a small beacon that her clan will notice and recognize your chakra as friendly. Thus in theory leave you alone."

"In theory?"

"I won't lie some of them are unpleasant plain and simple. Nebe told you, you wouldn't be welcome, it wasn't that she wouldn't welcome you, it's her clan doesn't take outsiders well. Then there are the deer themselves. Let's just say that they are not very nice to people who they don't consider part of the herd. Usually they get the point across in unpleasant ways." Toru lifted the corner of his shirt to reveal what looked like he had nearly been impaled. A perfect crescent shaped hole in his side that was about the size of a large coin. He sighed and leaned back on both hands. "I don't think you'll have much to worry about. You don't strike me as a fool like me. Plus I finally learned how dance around the clan without trouble." Toru reached for the cup of tea that he had been using to clean the paint off of the paint brushes. Sasuke didn't even realize the other man was actually going to try and drink it until Nebe's hand shot up to block the path of the cup. Startled Toru dropped the cup and spilled the contents on top of his wife.

Sasuke fought the urge to smile. It was such a Naruto thing. Toru looked down at her with horror on his face. Sasuke half expected Nebe to react like Sakura and punch him through the wall. Instead she pushed her cloak out of harm's way and got up.

"I'm going to shower, please don't poison yourself while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am."

Groggily Nebe went to the second door and closed it behind her. The sound of rushing water came soon after.

"So uncool," Sasuke said to Toru who had his head bowed in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Toru gained himself he muttered,

"Shut up." Toru gave him a sour look as a smile pulled up on Sasuke's lips. "Now you smile, of course." The two of them sat in silence until a strange sound drifted into the house. The mournful trumpeting call of the deer echoed across the night. Toru lifted his head and seemed to listen to the call. "Kaze Ran'na."

Sasuke blinked, he vaguely remembered that that was the name of the deer that Nebe had with her when she had saved him.

"How can you tell?"

"How do you tell a family member's voice even if you can't see them?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but closed it as Nebe came back out in just a towel and sopping wet. It was then he realized like him, she had the scars of war. Scars crisscrossed over large portions of her exposed skin. She walked past them and grabbed some clothes out of a basket and started to head back to the bathroom when Toru jumped up and pointed at his wife.

"Why are you walking around in a towel? There's another man here!"

Nebe stopped and turned toward them. She had a curious look on her face as she studied the mock outrage on Toru's face.

"And whose fault is it exactly that I needed to take a shower?" She said it very matter of fact way, but Sasuke could have sworn there was mocking amusement in her eyes. Toru opened his mouth, then closed it, and then sunk to the floor. "Kaze Ran'na says that the herd is well and that several others are walking among them, I might have more time to sleep than expected." Nebe disappeared back into the bathroom and Toru sighed. Once she was gone Sasuke asked,

"She understands the deer?"

"Sometimes I think she understands them better than her own clan." Toru saw the expression on Sasuke face and explained, "It's kinda hard to explain, one of those things you're better off seeing for yourself than for me to try and explain."

The door opened again and Nebe came back out into the room wearing light clothes that were a soft green color. To Sasuke's surprise she grabbed her cloak and went right back to laying in Toru's lap. Once she was soundly asleep he said,

"I half expected you to be sleeping outside after that."

Toru snorted and gently ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"No, she would not have done that. Now you should sleep too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." He managed to bank the fire even with Nebe's head in his lap, then he went right back to massaging her head.

Sasuke snorted, he didn't expect to sleep. The moment that thought came to mind his eyelids became heavy and sleep swallowed him up. He dreamt that he was young again, he was sick and lying in bed. Then his mother came into the room smiling and talking to him. Gently she pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Your fever is going down Sasuke."

He grinned at her.

"I'll be fine."

The smile she returned was soft and a little sad.

"I know my sweet boy. You are strong."

"Like father and brother?"

Now she looked thoughtful.

"Stronger. You carry us in your heart and you overcame the heartache."

Sasuke blinked and he was no longer a child. His mother leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"We are proud of you."

Then he saw his father and brother standing behind his mother, both had approving looks on their faces. He felt his eyes sting with tears as he looked at their smiling faces. Words failed him, and he had a lot he wanted to say. That he was sorry, that he missed them, that he wished; his heart ached, that things would have been different. His mother's gentle hands touched his cheeks.

"My sweet boy." Then she was hugging him. He felt her, the warmth of her, the gentleness she had always had. She was real. But this was a dream his mind reasoned. Itachi chuckled and walked over to him poking his forehead.

"Is dream any less real because it is a dream?"

His mother stepped back and his brother put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke could feel the calluses on his brother's hand even through his shirt and the warmth on his hand. Turning to his father, who was usually very reserved with emotion, he saw the man was smiling at him.

"I am proud of you, my son."

"Father-."

His father held up a hand to stop him.

"Rest. There is plenty of time to talk later."

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell his father that he had watched him die and time had already run out when exhaustion pulled on him suddenly. His words slurred and his eyes slid shut with one last look at his family.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he was back in Nebe and Toru's home. A soft sound had woken him from his dream. The blanket had been pulled back over him. Turning he saw Nebe pull a blanket over her husband's sleeping form. He had sprawled out where he was and passed out. Nebe shook her head at him and laid a hand on his shoulder. A gesture that seemed to give her comfort.

"Goof." She told him as she gently adjusted him to be more comfortable. Toru didn't even stir as she lifted his head up and placed a pillow under him.

"I think your husband drugged me." Sasuke told her quietly. Nebe chuckled softly and glanced his way.

"Why do you think that?"

"I had a strange dream."

Nebe looked thoughtful.

"It could be a side effect of Dream's Breath." Even as she said it Sasuke could already tell she didn't think that was the case. "Toru does not drug people, it is not in his nature. Aside from the fact that he completely lacks the knowledge to do so, he knows I'd strangle him if he did that to someone under my care."

"Then what do you think it was?"

The expression that crossed her face was gone too quick for him to read.

"I'm not sure, however, my husband is a craftsman, I can't say what he will craft other than whatever he makes tends to be strong." She seemed lost in thought for a moment then she shook her head. "You should get back to sleep." She got up, grabbing her cloak as she did, walked toward the door, and plucked the mask. As an afterthought she turned back an whispered, "Don't let Toru push you too far, your body is still healing." Nebe pulled the wolf mask over her head then disappeared out the door before Sasuke could say anything. The last vestiges of night ticked away slowly. Toru finally started to stir when light flittered through the vent in the ceiling. The other man sat up and looked at his surroundings like a drunkard who didn't remember how he had gotten there. Suddenly he whirled around looking for something and swearing too himself. Sasuke snorted,

"She left an hour or two ago." Sasuke could see the other man's muscles tightening like he was going to get up and go after his wife. It took a moment but he forced himself to relax.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess there no point in fretting about it now." Toru folded up the blanket and stored it under one of the desks. Then he started stoke the coals, the fire flared to life as he breathed on the coals. "Well first things first, let's get something to eat." It took no time for Toru to pass him a plate of food. They ate in silence for a short period of time until Toru set aside his cleaned plate and held up two small objects. Sasuke was surprised by the feel of Nebe's chakra coming from one. Then he realized they were the two beads that she had been working on last night. Toru gave him the bead with the Uchiha crest on it.

"All you have to do is focus your chakra into your palm then we should be good."

Sasuke looked at the bead dubiously. He tried to focus his chakra to his hand but shooting pain lanced through his veins. He gasped and shuddered. Toru sat there quietly watching him as he started to make tea.

"Maybe it's too much for you."

Sasuke glared at the other man who was restraining a smile.

"Or you can keep trying, I'm not going to stop you either way."

Sasuke gave him a withering look which Toru returned with a wide grin. He tried several times to bring his chakra into his palms but it only succeeded in causing him pain. The feeling was like his veins were on fire. Sweat now soaked his clothes and his body was slightly trembling with exhaustion.

"Why is this so difficult?" He bit out angrily. Toru sipped his tea calmly and looked not quite smug, but certainly amused. He tossed the second bead to Sasuke. Sasuke nearly dropped it he was so exhausted.

"What do you feel?"

"Nebe's chakra."

The other man rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"You're lucky you are under her protection cause I'd have smacked you for such a smartass comment."

Sasuke didn't believe him, the other man had laughter in his eyes.

"Tell me what you feel."

Sasuke sighed inwardly and focused on the bead. Now that he held it he realized how little chakra there was in hardened clay. Just trace amounts, enough to feel if you were looking for it, but an enemy could easily over look it.

"Her chakra is faint. Barely even there." Toru nodded.

"How much chakra were you trying to infuse it with?"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed, he was thinking in terms of his sword and the kind of chakra he extended through that. Which in comparison to some things it wasn't a lot, but when he compared it to Nebe's bead it was easily ten times as much.

"Some things require a gentle touch. Try again, this time use only the barest amount of chakra you can manage."

Sasuke turned back to his family crest on the bead he held. He couldn't help but remember the tree climbing exorcise that Kakashi had given team seven all those years ago. He snorted softly to himself and tried again. This time he drew out the barest amounts of chakra. His veins still felt like they had been set on fire, but this time he managed it. Like a sponge the clay soaked up the chakra. It actually made him uneasy, he had never heard of clay that could absorb chakra like that. Sure, a person could run their chakra through certain materials but, Sasuke reflected, this felt more like when some tried stealing his chakra. Setting the bead down carefully he tried not show his emotions on his face.

"Well if that's done then we can get to the real work, unless you'd rather just sit around all day." Toru was going to test his patience more than Naruto ever had, he thought to himself. That thought made him smile. "What's so funny," Toru asked. It was on the tip of Sasuke's tongue to say nothing, but something on the other man's face said that he couldn't keep dodging questions if he wanted a sword.

"You remind me of my friend, he was a pain in the ass too."

Toru chuckled darkly.

"You haven't seen nothin yet."


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few minutes but eventually Toru managed to secure the beads into Sasuke's hair; much to his dislike. Toru told him that the beads needed to be high enough for the clan members to be able to see it. Sasuke was pretty sure Toru was pulling one over on him, but he didn't argue. Then the two of them heading out.

When they stepped outside Sasuke was shocked. The small house sat on the edge of a small clearing. A decorative pond sat at the center of the clearing, pretty water lilies grew in the shallow water. And Sasuke was pretty sure he saw brightly colored coy fish swimming in between the plants. But what caught Sasuke attention was actually not the well decorated lawn, it was the large stone building that looked completely out of place in the forest wonderland. Toru started over to it and unlocked the door.

"First we have to get everything to make the sword. So lots firewood to keep the forage going and ore to mend your weapon." Toru reached around the corner of the door and brought back a small pack for carrying firewood. "Here, you can carry this." Toru ignored the withering look Sasuke gave him, and helped Sasuke to shouldered it. "We'll get the wood first, it is supposed to rain for a while after today." Toru lead the way down a small deer trail without further explanation. The two of them worked in silence for a long time before Toru asked, "Tell me about your family."

Sasuke paused his hand on a stick.

"Why do you want to know?"

"That was part of the deal."

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh.

"Extended family or the people I lived with?"

"Which ever holds more for you."

"My father was the head of my clan. He was a strong shinobi and I looked up to him." Sasuke remembered how desperately he wanted his father's approval. "It was his approval I sought as a child." He didn't even realize he had spoken aloud until Toru asked,

"Did you ever get it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"It took learning the fireball jutsu, but yes I did." Sasuke was lost in the memories from years long past.

"And the rest of your family?"

Sasuke smiled as he thought of his mother.

"My mother was also strong, but she was also everything my father wasn't. Open, kind, soft, gentle, she was everything you could want in a mother and somehow she was a good match for my father who was always very closed and stoic."

Toru chuckled lightly.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sasuke ignored his quip and continued,

"Itachi, my older brother was blend of both my parents and yet nothing like them. He was soft and strong. He knew what was right and did it even if he it hurt him to do so. It is my older brother who I looked up to and wanted to be like. He was always the one who drove me forward."

Toru was quiet for sometime as if he were thinking over everything Sasuke had said and considering everything and what it meant. Finally he asked,

"Was?"

Sasuke nodded, his mind drifting to Naruto. That goof was actually married, he thought with amusement to himself. Sasuke touched his empty sleeve.

"Naruto, the man who saved me."

Toru smiled an shuffled off farther into the trees; gradually the path was growing steeper and Sasuke was starting to grow tired again. After a while Toru said,

"We have heard of Naruto even here, there are a lot of interesting stories regarding him and the rest of your team. However, I'm more interested in the person I have met. Your brother, Itachi."

Sasuke was so surprised he nearly lost his balance. Quickly he caught himself on the tree beside him. Then he stared at Toru's back as the other man slowed to a stop.

"You knew my brother?"

Toru turned back to him and made a motion that was a shrug and a nod all in one, like he didn't understand why that would be a big deal.

"Knew is a bit of a strong word. Like you, he ran amok in Dream's Breath and Nebe found him. Lucky man too, any longer and he would have lost his eye sight." Toru cleared his throat. "Your brother was a harder nut to crack than you. He was good at keeping quiet and not quite answering questions, but he sure as hell managed to piss off Nebe. Normally the only things that upset her are people who threaten her charges or me." He sighed and must have realized he was getting off topic. "But anyway, Nebe seemed to think he was sick other the Dream's Breath." It wasn't quite a question but Sasuke answered it anyway.

"If we over use our eyes it can make us go blind."

Toru thought about it then shook his head no.

"I'm not a doctor, but that doesn't seem like what was happening. Actually to me it seemed like something was eating up his soul. One day he took a turn for the worse and Nebe threw me out. She was alone with him for a few hours, but when she came out she was raging about the stupidity of men. I looked in on your brother and he was better than he had been for days. Not long after he left us, he came back every now and then and Nebe gave him medicine. Never in my life have I seen Nebe yell at a patient of hers and she refuses to tell me exactly what happened." Toru let everything he said sink in before asking, "So what do you think?"

"My brother kept many secrets. I think that Nebe probably managed to temporally heal him, or give him medicine that allowed him to function. I don't know anything about what he was sick from other than his eyes darkening. My understanding is that if I hadn't killed him he wouldn't have lived very long."

"That was the one thing she did make clear. Your brother was living on borrowed time. I think he could have lived longer but he did things that shortened his life. That's probably what upset Nebe so much. She was never one to allow her charges to hurt themselves. And your brother got under her skin more than anyone else; myself included."

Sasuke thought about what he had seen from Nebe then said,

"You are her charge too."

"Maybe." Then he stopped on a bluff that had a break in the trees. Sasuke stepped up beside him and gazed out over the sea of green that stretched out below him. The forest was vast even though they weren't at the heart. Sasuke could just barely make out the town on the edge of the forest. It was a lot farther away than he had thought. He was about to ask Toru about the town when he heard a sound like a war cry.

Looking down almost directly below them was the herd of deer. Nebe moved easily through the large creatures who didn't so much as twitch at the sight of the wolf mask. Sasuke found the source of the noise almost instantly. A young boy; he was probably about twelve, was charging through the deer, even vaulting over them and charging at Nebe. She neatly side stepped and tripped the boy in same smooth movement. Her attacker tumbled and rolled, then slammed to a stop when he hit a tree. Sasuke watched as Nebe walked over to him and seemed to say something to him, though he couldn't quite catch what it was. The boy glared sourly at her. Then the trees exploded as two girls dropped down going for Nebe's arms. They gripped her arms and hung on with all their might. It was then Sasuke noticed eight different feathers clipped to the front of her vest.

The boy was already on his feet and going for the feathers. Sasuke thought he would get them. Then Nebe lowered her head. The mask she wore seemed to come alive. Jaws opened and fangs flashed towards the boy. Sasuke felt his heart stop as powerful jaws snapped shut only a breath away from the boy's face. The boy stared shocked at the wolf's teeth and suddenly Nebe was free of her captors and back peddling. Six more kids jumped from the trees on her back. Toru chuckled,

"Clever kids."

Sasuke was about to say something but he caught sight of Nebe casually sitting on a bolder a few feet away from the struggling children. She watched them silently for a moment before she whistled. Everyone froze and looked towards her. She said something to them, but it was lost to Sasuke when he realized someone else was watching them. He could feel the chakra of the other person, but before he could do so much as reach for a weapon Toru said very softly,

"Don't. Trust me."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment and Toru saw it.

"I know he's there. He won't attack, just make like he's attacking."

Everything in Sasuke screamed for him to do something but he held back. The attacker was on the move coming straight for him. Then he heard several other people. The kids. A second later Toru fell under a pile of bodies as six different kids dropped from nearby trees. If Sasuke's body wasn't suffering from the effects of Dream's Breath he would have been able to evade, but he was a fraction too slow. A girl grabbed his arm and the other grabbed his sleeve, squawking in surprise when she found no arm. Then next thing he knew he was on the ground as the boy from earlier slid into his legs. Then all three of them were on top of him pinning him. He laid there passively as the girl who had grabbed for his missing arm peered over him.

"Mister what did you do to your arm?"

He looked at the big blue eyes that were staring at him with absolutely no malice and more than little curiosity.

"You should pay more attention when you're trying to restrain an enemy." In a quick movement he dumped all three of his would be captors on the ground and put a few steps between them.

"Well said." Nebe's voice came from right next to him. Sasuke had the presence of mind not to jump away from her, but he noted the antler dagger already in her hand. He wondered if it was a warning that she would protect the children, even from him. "Lili, you must never assume that the people you go up against won't attack even once you have them down. Never let down your guard." She addressed each of the children individually and pointed out were they needed work. Once that was done and Toru was extracted from under the children who had been sent off to care for the deer Nebe seemed distinctly unhappy. "I believe I had a discussion with you about pushing."

Toru had the grace to look sheepish.

"I never push." he muttered meekly. Nebe sighed the turned off to where Sasuke had sensed the other person.

"Come out now, Garrell." Nothing moved and silence greeted Nebe's request. A growl echoed through the forest and Sasuke glanced sideways at Nebe. Her voice changed slightly becoming gravely and rough. "You have tested my patience a few too many times cousin. Come out. Now." The last word hinted at violence that was just barely being restrained. This time a shadow peeled away from a tree. After a moment the shadow slid down the body to reveal black haired man who was about Sasuke's own age. There was a slight resemblance to Nebe in his face. His clothes were worn but clean. However, what drew Sasuke's attention was the scar that ran across the young man's throat. It looked like a large animal had attacked and mauled his throat. Then Sasuke stiffened and fought the urge to glance at Nebe. He was quite certain that it was Nebe who had left that scar with her wolf mask, and she had clearly meant to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrell glared, oddly not at Nebe, but at Toru and Sasuke.

"A mistake Herd Master."

Nebe growled low and threatening.

"They are both under my protection. You know that and you could clearly see his beads yet you dare lie to my face after trying to goad Sasuke into attacking. I ask very little of the clan and after all that has happened I expect my charges to be kept safe. All of them. And on top of what you have already done, tread carefully cousin." At her words Garrell winced like Nebe had struck him. "You are relieved of duty for the day. Go home."

Garrell opened his mouth to argue, but Toru cut in before he could speak.

"How is training going?"

Nebe turned to her husband and Sasuke could practically feel the anger rolling off Nebe.

"Fine."

"I know you want to brag about them."

"They are growing up and will become strong shinobi."

Sasuke could see her body gradually relax and he couldn't help but think Toru was right to keep her talking about something other than Garrell. He noted young man had slipped away silently while Toru was speaking.

"Now maybe you should go back and rest."

"Maybe we should."

Sasuke was suddenly very suspicious of the look on Toru's face. It was all too innocent. Nebe must have thought the same thing because she hesitated when she went to turn and leave. Once she was back down the bluff and walking with the deer Toru said to Sasuke,

"Shall we continue on?"

"Didn't she just ask for us to go back and rest you agreed?"

"Correction we both agreed that is what we should do. I don't recall ever saying that we would do that."

Sasuke felt himself laughing as they moved onward up the mountain. They continued on in silence for a while collecting logs and sticks as they moved. Once again it was Toru who broke the silence,

"What did you think of what you saw and what happened back there?"

Sasuke bent to pick up another log and add it to the growing pile on his back.

"Depends on what you are referring to. If you mean the fact that you lied to your wife."

Toru sighed.

"I did not lie."

"A lie of omission is the same as lying." Sasuke held up a hand to stop him from arguing his point further. "However I believe your were talking about Garrell and his exchange with Nebe."

Toru nodded and Sasuke thought about it.

"There were a lot of things strange about it." He noticed there was an odd expression on Toru' face that disappeared before he could read it.

"Oh?"

"First, Nebe sent the children into a situation that could have gotten them hurt if Garrell had attacked." Sasuke continued when Toru remained silent, "Second, the scar on his throat was from Nebe's mask, and I assume she had meant to kill him. Thirdly, was that instead of being angry with Nebe who was rebuking him he choose to direct his anger at you and me."

Now there was a look of approval on Toru's face.

"The children were never in any harm. Nebe would have killed Garrell and probably you if you attacked them. It was a test to see if Garrell would put his personal grudges first even with the precious lives of the clan's children on the line. One of which is his younger brother."

"And the scar?"

Now a regretful look passed over Toru's face.

"Garrell has strong opinions about who should be allowed in the forest and into the clan. He had serious objections to Nebe marrying me because of my ties to the village, but he was over ruled. In the first few months of my coming to live with Nebe I was allowed to see the deer. I didn't know until later that that was rare and Nebe was always with me when I walked with the herd. One day a doe was giving birth so Nebe was called away. Garrell convinced me that it would be okay to walk with the herd without Nebe."

Sasuke already guessed where this was going. He remembered the scar Toru had showed him.

"Garrell, I guess you could say, tricked me into thinking the deer accepted me. One of the young bucks had been riled up and when he saw me he charged and gored me. I suspect that he may have even riled up the animal." Toru sighed and touched the marriage lines under his shirt.

"Nebe knew what had happened as a result of the marriage lines. And she would have killed Garrell if I hadn't stopped her. He hates me for two reasons, I'm an enemy because I'm from the village and he believes I shouldn't be allowed here. The second reason is because I saved him, someone he viewed as an enemy and had even attempted to kill or at least seriously injure."

"Why is the village considered an enemy?"

A sad look passed over Toru's face.

"I told you that the clan used to sell medicine. It worked well for many things and even returned youthfulness to the body if mixed with the right things. My village began to covet it, especially our government officials. So when the clan refused to sell deer to them they took things into their own hands. They stole twin fawns and killed the former herd master, his wife, daughter, and his sister and brother in law. It was nearly all out war. And ever since then this half of the Nara clan has distrusted the villagers."

"How was war avoided?"

"The way many wars are avoided, through sacrifice."

Sasuke was about to press, but Toru shook his head no preventing further questions. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Nebe's war scars. If war had been avoided, why did she have them, he wondered.

"That is a story for when you have come understand the Nara clan and Nebe better. But I believe our deal was I ask you questions not you ask me questions."

With a completely straight face Sasuke replied, "No part of our deal said I couldn't ask questions."

Toru blinked at him, opened his mouth, then closed it again. After a few seconds of surprised silence the other man chuckled darkly.

"You are a clever man, Sasuke Uchiha." They went back to a comfortable silence in which they continued collecting wood until Toru asked, "Sasuke, the sword you have brought me is the second sword my father made for you. What happened to the first? The Sword of Kusanagi?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first, but he could feel the weight of the question. Finally he simply said,

"I threw it away, it no longer worked for me." Without looking at Toru he could feel the other man's eyes burning holes in between his shoulder blades.

"You threw it away because it no longer worked for you," Toru repeated in disbelief. Sasuke expected anger, but was thrown a curveball when Toru burst out laughing. He turned to the sword smith and watched as Toru struggled to get control of himself. "What?" Toru finally asked still chuckling every now and then. "You thought I would be angry? Hardly. You seem to forget I met you when you came to have that sword forged. You are not the same man that bled for that sword; you've grown. If you had kept the Sword of Kusanagi it would have turned on you. My father's greater works are actually quite notorious for that."

"The sword was evil?"

Toru blinked in surprise.

"No, not evil. That sword was forged protect you while you sought justice, but justice's twin is vengeance. I'm afraid as your soul descended to darkness that its purpose was twisted. Steel unlike souls can only go one way. Once it darkens it is permanently sullied."

"How is it you know so much about me?"

An odd look passed over Toru's features then was gone before Sasuke could identify it.

"Your sword told me."

Sasuke was about to say something snarky until he realized he wasn't entirely sure if Toru was lying or not. Toru walked onward until they came to a large cave entrance. Then he stopped and sat down right in the entrance of the cave and motioned for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke sat across from Toru and watched him warily as the other man pulled out a small package. Inside were several rice balls. The second Sasuke saw the food his stomach growled loudly. Toru offered him two and Sasuke took them both gratefully. They ate in silence and Sasuke thought about what he had seen and heard.

The town was clearly afraid of something in the forest. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that it was Nebe who was the monster they feared. From what Toru said she had done something that would cause an entire community to fear ever entering the forest again and something particularly brutal to have them all closed off. It reminded him of the way some of the people of Konoha sometimes viewed him. Like a wild animal that might snap any minute. Just one more reason to stay in the shadows and protect them from there.

"You look like a man who regrets something." Toru's voice broke into his thoughts and Sasuke opened his mouth to deny it, but Toru stopped him. "I will not permit you to lie to me. Even if you don't realize you are doing it."

"I can't help but see parallels to myself and Nebe."

"You two have a lot more in common than just your personality. You've both lost so much and gained so much. Even if you don't really see it."

"How do you figure?"

"You both lost your family." Toru took another bite of his food and munched for a bit before replying around the mouthful. "Both of you felt betrayed, and were. People have sought both of your lives, and now you both have a family that is so much larger than it ever was."

"I don't think so."

"Really?" There was a sly grin on Toru's face, one that had Sasuke reconsidering. "Some of us here do travel. I myself have done quite a bit of it. The way I hear it, you are a hero, and much loved by so many."

"They don't know what truly happened."

Toru shrugged.

"Sometimes lies are good for the soul, if done right and for the right reasons."

"That will only get you trouble later."

Toru was silent for a moment then he reached for his belt and pulled out a small jug. He popped the cork, took a swig from it before sealing it again, and tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke just barely managed to catch the thing. He unstopped the cork and took a sip.

"Do you normally invite others to your pity parties?"

Sasuke nearly choked. Partially due to the question and partially due to the fact the gourd was filled with strong sake. Toru plucked the jug out of Sasuke's hand so he could cough without spilling.

"The way I see it, you screwed up; majorly. But I don't think those who love you care. There will always be people who distrust, hate, and will hold the past against you. That doesn't mean you get to hide."

"I'm not hiding," snarled Sasuke, but simply Toru took another sip of sake content to think before responding.

"Oh?" Toru's tone alone was enough to have Sasuke's blood boiling, but the all knowing look on his face pushed him over the edge. Sasuke stood up and growled,

"I'm heading back." He left the pack of wood that he had been carrying set off back the way they had come. It took some time but he finally managed to make it back to the bluff. By the time he made it there he was exhausted. Sasuke hadn't realized how slowly Toru had been walking so that he could keep up. Just thinking of the blade smith had him irate, but he was too tired to continue. So Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bluff and watched the deer.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of Nebe moving between the creatures. All the children from earlier were also there. Each of them had brushed that they were using to get tangles and burrs out of the deer's coats. Nebe would stop every now and then and give them advice or stop them from doing something that might hurt the animals. He lost sight of her in the trees for a bit.

"You can come down if you wish."

Sasuke didn't bother to turn. The little girl who had grabbed his missing arm earlier; Lili he remembered. Sasuke shook his head no.

"I don't think I'm allowed down there."

The girl sat down next to him.

"Nebe says you can. She also said it would be easier to keep an eye on you if you were down there."

Sasuke chuckled to himself, there it is, he thought. Lili helped him stand, then took him by the hand, and lead him down the path to the herd. The rest of the children crowded around and asked so many questions that Sasuke couldn't even hear them all.

"Have you all finished your chores?" Nebe's voice cracked over head like a whip making all the kids freeze. There were murmured no and maybes and the children went back to the deer they were grooming. Nebe came to stand beside the boulder Sasuke found to sit on. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Nebe sighed,

"What did Toru say?"

Sasuke refused to answer her question. When it became clear to Nebe he wasn't going to answer she shrugged.

"Fine don't tell me. But a piece of advice, Toru says things, that doesn't necessarily mean he believes them or that they are true. Sometimes he just gives voice to small worries or fears in our own minds. By doing so we can't suppress them and are forced to work those things out. Think about it." She walked away and moved through the lines of the children again. Slowly the sun set stained the sky red. It was around this time that Toru appeared beside him on the boulder. Together the two of them watched as Nebe drilled the children in weapons training.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am not hiding," Sasuke finally said and Toru replied quite simply,

"I know."

Sasuke turned and glanced at him. Toru had a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"Sometimes we have fears that are buried deep inside us. We think if we bury them far enough down they won't touch us, but they do. Like poisoned water in the soil destroys a plant, they destroy us. By drawing it out we can understand them and work around them, sometimes even overcome them." The two off them lapsed back into silence and watched as the children gradually finished up their chores. Lili came bounding up to them and asked,

"Want throw shurikens with us?"

Before Sasuke could answer Toru replied,

"Not today Lili, we're tired from working, but we'll watch you guys."

Lili gave Toru a pouting face and Toru patted her head,

"That won't work on us Lili, go."

Now her face turned sour and she turned back to her small team. Toru chuckled as the girl stomped off.

"Lili is brilliant for one so young. What we saw earlier, when they all attacked Nebe, I'd bet that that was little Lili's plan. Right down to Russ charging off on his own." Toru pointed to the girl beside Lili. "Mai, Lili's twin is much more timid, always in her older sister's shadow. But if you ask me, the one who will be the most powerful is Mai. She is incredibly gifted with the clan's ninjutsu as well as very adapt with genjutsu. In a few years she maybe be powerful enough to break free of the Sharingan's power."

Sasuke watched each of the kids practicing. Some were better at others and Toru continued to point out each child's strengths with details about their personalities. A strange feeling started growing in Sasuke's chest. A slow ache.

"Stop," Sasuke whispered as Toru was talking about the last child's gift with throwing knives. He looked sad when he looked back at Sasuke.

"You are still a young buck, they aren't out of your reach just yet."

The ache in his chest grew sharp, he needed to change the direction of this conversation away from himself.

"What about you and Nebe. None of them are yours I take it, yet you two have clearly been married for a while."

Toru looked toward Nebe who was adjusting Russ's stance. The look on his face was so sad that Sasuke almost wished to take back the question.

"Nebe views children as the greatest gift we pitiful creatures ever get. They come into this world innocent and they are the very future. Crimes against children in her mind are the worst and in battles of clans and states, children are always victims because of their lack of strength and knowledge. She believes she doesn't deserve children as a result of things that happened during the conflict between my village and her clan." He sighed and looked down at his hands, "I believe she wants them above anything else." There was a certain guilt about those last words that Sasuke didn't understand. Silence resumed between them.

A strange noise echoed through the trees. Sasuke turned to see a large buck scuffing his front feet on a rock. Its head was bent so its antlers were aimed at some of the children. Sasuke started to rise but Toru put his hand on his shoulder and kept him sitting.

"Trust others in this case, you won't make it and you will be injured."

Nebe was standing between the children who were already moving away to safety. Sasuke noticed that she was not facing toward the deer, but actually watching as the children moved off to a safe distance. The deer made a sound deep in its chest before charging. The sheer speed of such a massive creature surprised Sasuke. Next thing he knew there was a loud banging clatter and the deer stopped dead in its tracks.

It took Sasuke a moment to figure out what had happened. Nebe had drawn two of her daggers, but instead of turning the blades on the deer, she caught the antlers on the hilts of the two blades effectively acting as another deer would have. She held the deer perfectly still for a few seconds before forcing it so its nose touched the ground. Then she took several slow steps forward forcing the creature to back step. Once that was done she growled until the deer started shaking. Slowly and gently she stepped away from the deer and slipped her weapons back in her pouch. With deliberate caution and slowness she approached the deer and patted its body until it shivering lightened.

"Toru."

Toru slid off the boulder and moved cautiously up behind his wife. She passed something to him and he pocketed it. Then Toru walked back to Sasuke and sat on the boulder beside him.

"That was impressive."

Toru nodded and grinned as he watched his wife work.

"Yes she is." They watched as Nebe calmed the deer by cooing softly to it while patting it. "Deer sometimes challenge the leader because they are young and think they know better."

"That's not what happened."

"No it is not." he said matter-of-factly. Sasuke didn't see Toru move but a small metal device was placed in his lap. He studied it out of the corner of his eye while also scanning the trees around them. An uneasy feeling was creeping up on him, everything was quiet way too quiet. Even the deer were listening.

"Someone drugged your deer." He made sure his voice was quiet and that his mannerisms were causal. "With a blow dart gun." This kind of dart could only be used with a blow dart gun. They were too hard to throw and blow dart guns were relatively silent. Something that would be necessary when attacking creatures who were naturally attuned to changes in the sounds of the forest.

Toru nodded and leaned back so it looked like he was watching the stars, but Sasuke felt the faintest flicker of chakra in his hand. It made him shiver the way Toru did that. Some materials should not be able to hold or carry chakra, but Toru seemed to be ignoring such rules.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better."

"Strong enough to throw a knife?"

Sasuke looked sideways at Toru as he passed a string of throwing knives to him.

"I'm sure Lili would want to see you fight. Even if you are impaired."

Sasuke grunted. He didn't like the way Toru smiled when he said impaired, and he definitely didn't like the implications.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Feel free to injure, impair, or maim anyone who is not family." He stood up and made like he was going to step off the rock then thought better of it. "Oh and don't leave this boulder. The deer might confuse you for an enemy." Toru leaned off the boulder but disappeared before he hit the ground.

An explosion of sound echoed through the trees behind Sasuke. He turned to see flames licking up the face of the rocks and several people running, clothing scorched and or burning. One man was reaching for the nearest deer with a rope. Sasuke threw a knife at his hand, but ended up getting him in the arm. The man shrunk into the shadows back and ripped out the knife but didn't see the deer until it was far too late. Antlers punctured deep in his chest as the deer charged and threw him. Shurikens whistled past Sasuke's nose and struck another attacker across the his chest, Sasuke swiftly broke that man's leg when he realized the knives hadn't gone deep enough to do enough damage. He turned and saw Lili balanced lightly on a deer's back. Her sister hung from a tree branch. Not good, he thought.

A roar distracted him and he turned to see what he thought was a beast. It took his mind a few seconds to realize it was Nebe. The wolf mask was animated like it had been earlier but now her whole body took new shape. She was slightly larger, claws several inches long had grown under her human nails completely ripping them off and leaving her hands bloody. Bone like protrusions grew out of her elbows and knees making very efficient weapons. All Sasuke could do was stare as she turned to face him. The eyes in the mask were no longer the glass but very real eyes, and there was nothing human in them. Bloody jaws opened in a low warning growl that needed no explanation. If harm came to her family as a result of him it was this he would face. In a blink of an eye Nebe turned away and launched herself on another attacker and tore into him with teeth and claws.

A scream had Sasuke turning to see Lili and Mai being grabbed by two men. Two knives found their way into the men's chests, but he didn't have enough force to kill them. The girls pulled away and dashed toward him. Once they reached him he saw an attack coming out of the corner of his eye. He deflected, but didn't see the second person with a short sword until cold steel buried into his arm. Sasuke's vision was starting to go blurry. He guessed he had reached his limit.

A sound distracted him from the darkness that was slowly spreading across his vision. Either Lili or Mai had squeaked in fear. That thought sent extra burst strength to his body and he summoned up the Mangekyo Sharingan. The attackers were caught up in the genjutsu and dropped like stones. Not even a breath later pain lanced throw Sasuke's skull and he didn't even remember dropping to his knees. He was vaguely aware of small warm hands helping to support him, then nothingness swallowed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke dreamed.

Orochimaru strode beside him as they walked through vaguely familiar streets. Looking down at himself Sasuke realized this was before he had gotten the Sword of Kusanagi. Finally Orochimaru spoke as if reading his thoughts.

"We need to find a suitable weapon, and I believe I have found a smith who is renowned for his work here."

Now Sasuke remembered, this was when he had gone to meet Kusanagi and had the first sword forged. He grunted,

"Are you sure there is a famous sword smith here?"

"Yes, it seems he moved his family here at the request of some of the government officials. Apparently they have a demon who hunts their children at night." As they passed by a nicer house he noticed claw marks etched deeply into the wood surface of the door. "In the morning the family finds claw marks on the door and their child's bed empty. Poor things." Orochimaru cackled to himself. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had no pity for those families, in fact knowing him, he probably found the whole thing amusing. They turned down another street and stopped right outside the blade smith's shop.

It was much the same presently as it was back then. The only noticeable differences were the curtains were newer, not stained with soot, and the walls weren't bleached from the sun yet. Orochimaru entered first and Sasuke followed. Inside there was a boy about his age if not a little older. He was dressed in simple clothes and his short hair was unkempt. Toru, Sasuke realized, was leaning against the wall behind the counter watching them. Toru's gaze slid easily over Sasuke then moved to Orochimaru. Fear flickered briefly in the other boy's eyes as he recognized something wasn't right with Orochimaru. That fear was gone in a blink of an eye. Smart, Sasuke remembered thinking.

"How can we be of assistance to you sirs?"

Orochimaru grinned at Toru like a snake might smile at a mouse it decided to eat.

"We need a sword for young Sasuke here." Orochimaru gestured to Sasuke, but Toru's gaze never left him. Sasuke could clearly see that Toru had come to the conclusion that Orochimaru was not only the more dangerous of the two; wise, for now, but also the least sane of the two of them.

"We can't help you-."

At that moment a big man came out from the back room, a wave of heat followed him in. He was well muscled, bulky even. His skin was scarred and tanned from constant exposure to the hot flames of a forge. Long black hair was tied back neatly allowing a person to get the full benefit of his stare. Piercing leafy green eyes that seemed to burrow into the dark places of one's soul. Those eyes saw a lot more than Sasuke liked.

"Orochimaru," Kusanagi greeted, though his gaze didn't leave Sasuke's face. "What are you doing here. Not like you bring along a boy with you."

It struck Sasuke as odd that this man's use of the word boy was not insulting like it would be had anyone else used it, later he would realize the old smith had been worried about him being in the care of Orochimaru.

"I was just telling your son that we need a sword for young Sasuke."

If Kusanagi heard the subtle threat to Toru; and Sasuke was sure he did, he didn't react to it.

"I am quite busy at the moment." Before anyone could say anything to this however the big man scratched his chin thoughtfully, "But maybe I have time for you."

Faster than Sasuke could blink the blade smith had his dominant arm in his big hand. Sasuke was about to pull away but the big man squeezed his arm in warning. He inspected the length of Sasuke's arm and muttered its length out loud. Then he turned Sasuke's arm over to see his open palm. Kusanagi stared at his palm for a long time before sighing,

"Toru get some of our practice swords. None of the shorter styles."

Toru bobbed his head up and down before scurrying away. Kusanagi let go of Sasuke's arm and then walked off towards the other door, waving for them to follow. The door opened up onto a nice sized court yard. Worn and patched dummies were situated throughout the space with bench seats lining the area.

"Thank you Toru."

Sasuke turned to see Toru had returned with five different swords which he laid out on one of the benches from smallest to largest. To Sasuke the big man said,

"Pick one that feels the best to you."

Sasuke walked over and looked at the different blades. Every single one was extremely plain. Their hilts and sheaths were made of unadorned pine and iron, a few had chips in the sheaths while the hilts were worn in from people gripping them. He selected the second largest of the bunch. He drew it from its sheath and swung it experimentally only to find the blade was too wieldy. His strikes would go wide, take too long to make, and they would use up more stamina than he was comfortable with. Sliding the blade back into its sheath he choose the next size down. This one was even simpler than the rest. It was just a straight blade on a short wooden hilt that lacked a guard. If he wasn't careful he'd slice himself as well as his enemies. Like revenge, that thought came unbidden, but it was that thought that made him decide to draw it free. The blade, he was surprised to find was actually longer than the one he had just used. However its width and thickness were just slightly lesser, and without the extra weight of a guard it was the perfect weight. When he swung the blade through a few practice strokes it felt right.

"Right target." barked Kusanagi.

Sasuke reacted quickly and precisely and the dummy to his right was suddenly headless. He heard the sound of wind racing toward his back and he turned, raising his sword as he did. The crash of heavy weapon against the steel of his sword was enough to have his joints aching, muscles screaming, and ears ringing. Kusanagi gave him an approving look.

"You have some skill with a blade that isn't just following orders." He looked thoughtful and rubbed his chin with one hand while the other continued to bare down on Sasuke with a blade that could have been a giant cleaver. Sasuke groaned under to force while Kusanagi seemed as if the force he was mustering was child's play. "Or you're really lucky."

Sasuke wasn't given a chance to retort because with flexibility that he didn't believe was possible in someone so large, Kusanagi planted his foot on Sasuke's chest; while still locked together with their weapons. Sasuke's breath left his lungs in a whoosh and he was launched into two of the dummies behind him.

"Is this really the best the last of the Uchiha clan can muster up?"

Red hot rage lit a fire in Sasuke's mind as he rose slowly to his feet.

"No." The Sharingan rose in Sasuke's eyes and fixated on the big man. He saw chakra ran to every part of Kusanagi's body, effectively doubling his already monstrous strength. No wonder his strength had been nearly overwhelming. Sasuke blurred forward in attempt to catch the smith off his guard, instead he had to sidestep an arm that would have crushed his windpipe if it had landed. Over and over he struck at Kusanagi trying to bring him down, but nothing seemed to take or land right. By the time Sasuke was panting and out of breath the big man was laughing breathlessly.

"Very good boy, very good. I haven't had such a good fight in a long time."

Sasuke squared his shoulders and began weaving the signs for Chidori. Then suddenly all of his chakra was sucked away from him. He stumbled and dropped to his knees as a petite figure entered his line of sight.

The woman was very small and slight. She wore loose fitting clothing along with a hood and veil, however her hood couldn't hide the long silver hair escaped out of the bottom of her hood. Then Sasuke noticed her tiny feet were bare as she crossed the dusty court yard without hurry. Kusanagi didn't even seem to notice her until she laid a hand on his shoulder. His gaze snapped away from Sasuke and to her. When the big man smiled there was a tenderness Sasuke had never seen before. Kusanagi took the woman's slender hand in his massive ones and kissed the back of her hand.

"Did I wake you my love?"

She lightly shook her head sending long silver strands of hair bouncing. Then she turned away from Kusanagi and gave Sasuke the full benefit of her stare. Gold eyes gleamed out from under her hood, suddenly Sasuke wasn't sure who the biggest threat here was.

"Good to see you are well lady-."

"Shut up," the woman's voice was razor sharp as she cut off Orochimaru and if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say that his teacher winced away from this woman. "Orochimaru, I thought I made myself very clear on what would happened if you came anywhere near me again."

The smile Orochimaru gave seemed more forced than usual and it lacked the sadistic amusement it normally had.

"I didn't come to see you, I am here to see your husband about making a sword for my student."

"Finish your business and leave. Quickly." Then woman didn't wait for an answer as she turned her back on them. She looked to her husband, and they shared a look that Sasuke couldn't even begin to fathom, then she walked over to a bench where her sandals lay discarded. She slipped one on and seemed to remember something because she turned back to Sasuke. His chakra came rushing back and hit him like a blow to the chest. Sasuke coughed and wheezed as the woman left.

"Ain't she something," Kusanagi asked still watching the spot where his wife had disappeared.

Orochimaru cleared his throat before Sasuke could put his foot in his mouth.

"I'll make time for you. Give me two weeks and then have the payment when you come pick it up. Orochimaru knows my price."

Toru walked over to Sasuke and carefully plucked the sword from his hands. He then sheathed it and gathered up the other swords before following his father back inside. Sasuke allowed Orochimaru to help him up and then they left the shop. The sun was already starting to sink low in the sky when they left.

"We should leave before she strikes."

"Kusanagi's wife?"

Orochimaru cackled.

"No, The Shinobi Assassin gave her warning and will not interfere with her husband's work unless I break my word or push our luck. No, we don't want to be here when the beast is set loose on the village tonight."

Sasuke held back his questions, frankly he was still a little unsettled by Kusanagi's wife's jutsu.

They made it to the forest just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. A branch snapped loudly nearby and Sasuke reached for his kunai knives. Orochimaru put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe this child means us harm just yet."

As he spoke a small figure exited the trees just ahead of them. She wore a dark green tunic, as well as large black baggy pants that were several sizes too big, and they were being held up by a thin cord of twine. Both her arms were hidden behind her back making Sasuke wonder if she was going to attack. He couldn't read her face because it was hidden by a simple clay mask shaped like a wolf or a bear. Her hair was a tussled tangled mass filled with twigs and leaves.

"Are you the one called Orochimaru." There was something feral about the way she spoke, like she didn't want to speak or wasn't used to doing so. Orochimaru inclined his head in a mock bow and chuckled,

"I am."

"Leave this place, and keep your spies out of this forest. Next time we won't spare them." She drew her arms from behind her back to reveal two snakes, one twined around each arm. Sasuke was surprised to see two of Manda's youngest children. He was even more surprised to see neither serpent was attacking the girl; in fact they both looked quite frightened. Orochimaru didn't look too concerned.

"I assure you it won't happen again."

"Good. I sent the third one home to warn the rest of his kind, unfortunately the fourth couldn't be saved in time."

Now Sasuke sensed irritation and even anger from his teacher. The girl allowed the snakes to slither off her arms and over to Orochimaru. Both of the serpents shivered before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked.

"Leave this forest or you will be driven out." She was there then the forest seemed to swallow her up. Even with his Sharingan he couldn't sense her. The dream slowly faded but Sasuke couldn't help but remember a few things that he had found out later. None of Manda's children or even the great snake himself would willingly enter that forest and Orochimaru had been very frustrated by that.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he was in the strange in between state, not dreaming, but not awaking. Slowly he became aware of sound. At first it was just the constant beat of his heart, but he began to pick up on other things as well. Footsteps near him. Someone was pacing. Then a knock on a door. Finally a voice,

"How is he, Herd Master?"

Sasuke vaguely remembered the little girl's voice. From the fog of his mind an image came of a young girl asking him to throw shurikens with her. Lili. Then he remembered the events from the fight. The last thing he remembered was trying to protect her and her sister. Relief that she was okay was such a heading feeling that he felt dizzy. Then with a jolt he remembered her twin. Sasuke tried to force his body to move, even just to open his eyes. Nothing. His body refused to respond at all. Then he remembered Toru's warning,

 _"Dream's Breath makes people's chakra go out of whack. And something that takes a lot of chakra to begin with; like those two ocular powers, go astray very easily and actually do extreme harm to the body. Worst case scenario, you give yourself a stroke and die, best case scenario, you faint in an area where you are safe, but if you're using them you're not likely to be safe."_

Panic started to set in, his heart raced as he wondered if he would ever be able to use his Sharingan or Rinnegan again. A gentle hand rested against his head only to replaced by a cool damp cloth.

"The same as he was when you asked yesterday, Lili." It was Nebe who spoke and without admonishment. Judging from her voice Sasuke would say that she was kneeling next to him. "How is Mai's wrist?"

"It is still hurting her."

Sasuke could hear the worry and guilt Lili had for her sister. He supposed Lili had pressured her sister to stay and fight instead of leaving. Nebe grunted.

"And what about your shoulder?"

"It's fin-."

"It's not wise to lie to your healer. Once your body takes too much damage it repays you for all the years of abuse you put it through. Further more you can get the people on your team hurt or killed if you are prideful and hide your injury from them."

Lili sighed and scuffed her shoe on the floor.

"It hurts a little." A few seconds later Lili hissed in pain and swore like a sailor. Not that far away Toru chuckled then swore himself.

"That will teach you not to hide your injury from me again. Go home, rest, take this, put it on before bed and strenuous exorcize. Both you and Mai should use it."

"Yes Heard Master."

Sasuke could hear the girl's soft footsteps as she left the room and closed the door behind her. There was a pause as Nebe turned to address her husband,

"You should not find amusement in other's pain Toru."

He chuckled sheepishly.

"Couldn't help but see myself in her place."

Even though Sasuke couldn't see he could clearly imagine the woman's response to her husband. A stern look followed by a head shake. Nebe placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"Relax, your strength and chakra will return. The girls and the village are safe for now. Just give your body time to regain its strength. You will get better."

Sasuke felt himself relaxing at her words. Everyone was safe and he wouldn't lose his ability to protect those who were precious to him. His home flashed before his eyes along with all the people who made it up both present and past. Sasuke breathed easy and Nebe's chakra helped him fall back to sleep. This time he slept peacefully without dreams.

Again he wasn't entirely sure how long he been asleep, but he could feel himself rising to full wakefulness. Sound greeted him again first. Three people were bent over him breathing softly. Then his eyes snapped open to see the three faces pressed close to his. They vanished with surprised squeaks.

Lili, Mai, and Russ were kneeling around him as he tried to sit up. Lili scooted forward and helped him sit up. Mai got up and went to the sink, she came back carrying a glass of water which she held while Sasuke took slow sips. He hadn't realized how thirsty and hungry her was until he had taken those first few sips. Mai ended up refilling the glass twice before Sasuke felt better. Russ, Sasuke noticed stared at him with a mixture of jealousy and distrust. Sasuke couldn't help but see a resemblance of Russ to Naruto, at least in personality. He nearly laughed when he remembered the time Sakura, Naruto, and himself had tried to get a look under Kakashi's mask.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to keep a straight face," Toru laughed.

Sasuke turned to see Toru was sitting next to him with Nebe kneeling beside the smith. Like Sasuke, Toru was sitting in a cot. At first Sasuke thought they were back in Nebe's house. The room they were in had the shelves stuffed with different things and fireplace in the center, but was easily five times bigger and filled with cots. A make shift clinic.

"How you feeling by the way?"

"Head hurts, arm aches, and the rest of my body feels like I took a real beating." Nebe had a half smile pulling at the corner of her lips when she asked,

"Had a lot of beatings in your life?" Was Nebe making a joke, he wondered. From the expression on Toru's face that wasn't a common occurrence. In fact the other man looked down right frightened. "Lili, Mai, Russ, can you three please return to your lessons."

All three children looked like they wanted to argue, but a look from Nebe had them each bowing their heads and muttering their goodbyes. Once they had left Nebe moved to kneel between Toru and Sasuke's cots. When she did, she bowed so deeply that her forehead touched the wood floor.

"Thank you for protecting the children. They are very precious to us and it was my duty to see to their safety." She remained bowing for a few more moments then she got up and her face was now blank. Sasuke watched her face and felt a sense of familiarity.

"Nebe, did we meet before?"

Nebe had already turned and started collecting herbs from one of the shelves. She put them on a table and started cutting them up.

"I did dunk you into the river a week ago."

Sasuke shook his head no. He couldn't see Nebe's face, but he was suddenly sure he was right. Toru looked to his wife, then Sasuke and back to his wife again, confused.

"You know what I mean. That was you all those years ago who brought back Orochimaru's snakes to him and kicked us out of this forest. You were the feral girl who wore a clay mask." Sasuke something flicker in Toru's eyes, but it was gone before he could identify it. Nebe nodded still not looking away from her work.

"That was a long time ago. I was a different person then and not in a good place where my mind was concerned. Not unlike you were at the time."

Sasuke recognized the end to the conversation and the subtle warning he had been given. So he closed his mouth and didn't try to broach the subject again.

Nebe stayed with them the rest of the day. She kept a watchful eye on Sasuke, even while seeing to other people who came and went. Twice she made Toru drink a vile looking concoction that looked like mud. Four different times she unwrapped the bandages around Sasuke's arm checking to make sure infection hadn't spread and rewrapping it with clean linen. She also forced Sasuke to choke down medicine that nearly made him vomit. Each time she hovered for thirty minutes making sure he not only kept it down, but also ate something. At first Sasuke thought she was doing this because she was angry about bringing up the past. It wasn't until she had left to go check on the herd that Toru told him why.

"Nebe had spent the first night and day working to prevent your body from stroking. Then she had spent the next few days watching over you. She was really worried about you, you know?" Toru laughed at his expression. "Nebe cares about each of her patients like they are a piece of her. She was so relieved when you started stirring for the first time yesterday. It meant you weren't brain dead like she was starting to fear and she wouldn't have to carry the guilt of you getting caught up in what she perceives as her problem. To top it off, you protected Lili and Mai, who are not only very dear to Nebe, but also, as Herd Master, it's Nebe's job to protect them. She views that as also her failure. Never mind that everyone is okay."

"I've heard that term being used in reference to Nebe. Is it a name or title?"

Toru did a motion that meant yes and no.

"Titles are usually given by humans and have no real power in and of themselves. This 'title' for lack of a better word was given to Nebe by the herd and there is power in and of itself. It is a duty, ranking, and oath that Nebe has with the herd." Toru seemed to know Sasuke didn't quite followed and explained, "Animals that gather in groups, whether it be herds, packs, flocks, or whatever else usually have one that leads and protects. It will be the one who is the oldest, strongest, biggest, whatever it is. Nebe is that for not only the herd but the clan too. She protects and leads and the herd gives her something in return so she can do that. You've seen it."

Sasuke shuddered at the memory. Whatever Nebe had become in that moment, it was not human, more like a blood thirsty beast. The same thing that he had seen when he had been here that first day.

"It derives power from the need to protect the herd and clan."

"So what is it?"

Toru shrugged.

"No clue, but whatever it is, it is not Nebe." He was thoughtful for a moment. "She described it as if she moved to passenger in her mind and body and instinct embodied took over the controls. Outside of that, no one is really sure."

Sasuke let a breath. They sat there in silence for a while before Sasuke looked back at Toru.

"Why are you in the clinic?"

Toru looked sheepish.

"I got carried away and got cut by a poisoned blade. No worries though. I should be out of here tomorrow." After that Toru peppered Sasuke with questions. These were less personal and more on his fighting style, different jutsu he could and would use.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sasuke woke to find a stranger removing his bandage on his arm. She was a few years older than himself, probably around Itachi's age, he guessed. Long black hair streaked with light purple was tied back so she could work without hindrance from it. The young woman wore plain white clothes with a medical corps symbol embossed over the right upper hand side of her shirt. He watched quietly as she both quickly and meticulously went about her work, however she wasn't very observant, Sasuke noted. Then young woman was suddenly startled away from him when she realized he was not only awake, but watching her intently. She gave him a sour look before taking a deep calming breath, probably to keep from snapping at him.

"How long were you just staring like that and why?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Not long, as to the why, I was trying to figure out who you were and why you were working on me instead of Nebe."

The woman pursed her lips like she was trying hard not to laugh, but the smug amusement was still in all her features.

"You think our herd master has nothing better to do than care for you?"

Sasuke felt a peculiar sensation around his cheeks, like a warm feeling that was spreading downward. He instantly opened his mouth to apologize, but the woman waved him off.

"I'm Tetora, Nebe's apprentice." She amended, "Well, at least where medical practices are concerned."

He sensed she was actually disappointed about the last part. He wouldn't ask, but not for the first time he wondered about the strange dynamic Nebe had with her clan. Silence stretched between them for a long while as Tetora finished cleaning his wound and applying new poultice to it. Sasuke was surprised at how quickly the flesh was mending, and wondered if this was in part due to the deer's antlers.

After a while Sasuke sensed Tetora had something she wanted to say. He sighed to himself, she say what it was when she wanted to. People generally; if given time, he found would speak on the something that was troubling them. For Tetora however, it took longer than he had expected. It was almost a half before she set aside a book she was writing in; a log of his injuries progression to healing, and said quietly,

"I owe you my thanks."

"I don't remember doing anything to earn your thanks."

Tetora rug her fingers together nervously,

"Lili and Mai are my little sisters. Their-" She corrected herself, "Our father passed away a few years ago and our mother's health is very fragile. I don't think she would have survived losing the twins as well. So thank you."

Sasuke's gaze slid to the purple in Tetora's hair. Neither of the twins had it, and if her slip of the tongue way anything to go by, she was ashamed of her birth father. Not that it was any of his business, he reminded himself. His gaze dropped to her eyes and then he slowly looked away. Sasuke had the feeling the woman didn't realize she was crying.

"There is no need to thank me. Your Herd Master already did that." Out of the corner of his eye he saw surprise flint across her face, then she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, well, even so, if you need something, please ask."

Sasuke nodded and resisted the urge to point out she shouldn't make such an open ended promise to someone she didn't know. Tetora got up; taking the book with her, she went over to one of the desks that was jammed in between two tall book cases. She scanned the top shelf on her right and put the book away with other patient records. Then she moved off to a small kitchen area and after checking the contents of a pot on the stove. Once she was satisfied that all was well she scooped up a generation portion into a small clay bowl. Next she gathered utensils before bringing the food over to Sasuke.

"You need to eat this. It will help with getting your strength back."

Sasuke nodded and took the food from her. It was a hearty stew that was well seasoned. Hungrily he devoured it while Tetora watched quietly. Once she was satisfied that he would keep the food down she left him to work on other things.

The first patient came in about noon. An older man clutched at his stomach and was sweating excessively. Tetora took one look at him and rolled her eyes. She pulled a well labeled bottle from a cabinet and handed to him with detailed instructions. The man nodded his thanks and was heading out when Tetora yelled after him,

"No more truffle hunting! They aren't in season."

The man blushed and promised he wouldn't. Sasuke got the feeling that this was a yearly occurrence. Tetora sighed and shook her head in amusement. As the day slowly went by more and more patients came in. Sasuke noted that most of the villagers actively avoided looking at him. Many of them when they spoke to Tetora spoke in hushed whispers, so Sasuke only caught snatches of conversation. Some of the people when they realized it was just Tetora and Sasuke there, they would give both of them dirty looks. Tetora seemed to be doing her best to ignore it, but Sasuke could see it was getting to the girl.

It wasn't until Garrell came into the clinic did Tetora perk up. He rubbed the back of his head and offered up his arm to the young woman's inspection. There was a ragged scratch going from one side of his hand to the other. Just as she had done for Sasuke she cleaned Garrell's wound. However he noted he took her time wrapping the injured hand. Once she was done she smiled brightly and told him to be careful. He nodded and left quickly. It wasn't until later that Sasuke had noticed the small mountain flower the other man had left. Tetora managed to find a small vase to sit it in before more patients arrived.

Later towards the evening an elderly woman came in, refused to speak at all in the clinic and Tetora had to leave to speak with her. When she came back Tetora was fuming mad and muttering to herself about stupid people and prejudices. She ripped a book from the shelf and started scribbling information down with enough force to rip the paper. Once that was done, she slammed the book back in place and started grinding different herbs to make medicine. After five minutes of this Sasuke sighed,

"What's the matter?"

"Why would you ask something like," she growled.

He watched her work for a moment longer before pointing out,

"The last plant you mixed in, you're supposed to strip the leaves from the stem, not toss the whole thing in."

She froze mid stroke of the grinding wheel then quickly snatched the offending stem out. Sasuke waited for her to speak as she worked in embarrassed silence.

"Because you are an outsider, some of the clan view you as the reason were attacked, never mind the fact that we've been attacked on and off for years or that you stepped in to protect Lili and Mai at personal cost to yourself."

Sasuke watched as she clenched her fists on top of the desk. He was surprised that she was actually angry for him and not the way she was treated. It was there, but what had upset her was the way her people treated him. He couldn't help but think of them, Sakura and Naruto. They had defended him too.

"It's alright."

She stood up so fast that her chair clattered to the floor and whirled on Sasuke with anger in her eyes.

"It is never alright to return kindness with that kind of behavior!"

"Tetora." Nebe's voice was soft and yet sharp. Sasuke hadn't even heard her enter the room. "We do not yell at patients." She glanced at Sasuke with something close to amusement in her eyes. "Even if they deserve it."

Tetora quickly bowed her head to Nebe.

"My apologies Herd Master, I let my emotions get the better of me."

If Sasuke didn't know better he'd say that there was a softness in Nebe's gaze as she watched the older girl. Like a parent who was proud of their child. It was gone when Nebe stepping toward the foot of his cot and asked in a serious tone,

"How's your arm feeling?"

He shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Any stiffness or pulling from the wound? Can you move it well?"

Sasuke flexed in his muscles in his arm and hand. He clenched and unclenched his fist, rolled his wrist and shoulder, and bent his elbow back and forth checking each movement for signs that his wound wasn't healing well. Everything worked well, which he said as much.

"Any pain when you move," she asked.

"None."

Nebe nodded and went over to the desk that Tetora had been working at. She noted the flower at the corner of the desk and something shifted behind Nebe's eyes. Instead of saying anything however, she merely picked up the chair, sat down, and began mixing new medications.

"Tetora, I have a favor to ask." At her request the other girl nodded eagerly. "My duties are going to me from the village for a day and a night. I want you to look after Sasuke while I'm away. I do not trust Garrell and some of the others to behave as they should while I am not here to watch them."

Tetora blushed.

"I'm sure Garrell-"

Nebe growled a warning silencing further protests from Tetora.

"Do not let your affection for that boy allow you to put your patient's live in harm's way."

Tetora clenched her fists at her sides and met Nebe's fierce gaze with her own. Only a few seconds later Tetora dropped her eyes, unclenched her fists, and then whispered,

"Yes Herd Master. I will go prepare your things for your trip."

Nebe nodded and the other girl left with her head hung low. Sasuke watched Nebe silently as Tetora walked out. He noted the healer's expression with mild interest finally Nebe sighed and set aside her work.

"What?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

Nebe turned to face him and crossed her arms almost defensively.

"If you have something to say, then say it."

Sasuke shrugged.

"That was a spectacular demonstration of anger on your part. All she did was defend him."

Nebe blew out an exasperated breath.

"He nearly attacked a guest without provocation; you," she reminded him. "Not to mention the fact that he put the future generations of our clan at risk in the process."

"The keyword there is nearly. But even if he had attacked me, he is not the first nor is he likely to be the last. As for those kids, he meant no harm to them and would not hurt them. Not that he could with you and Toru there, we both know that. You know he will do nothing if it risks her getting in trouble, which begs the question, what are you really angry about?"

Nebe made a sound that could have been a grunt or a growl, but after a moment she said,

"Tetora is a doctor. As a doctor we have certain responsibilities and codes that set us apart from regular shinobi. Sometimes our village and clan will take advantage of relationships or hardships to push us to do something that is against that code. I do not want her to ever be put in that position and come to regret it. Such is a heavy burden to bare as a doctor."

Sasuke sensed she was speaking from experience. Then it came to him with sick realization.

"All those years ago, it was you kidnapping those kids, wasn't it?"

The silence was louder than any shout she could have made. Nebe turned back to her desk and resumed her work mixing different herbs and pastes together for medicine. She put what she made into three separate jars then carefully wrote out instructions on a piece of paper she had pulled out of the desk. Finally she stood up and went to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Nebe was already at the door when she answered him.

"Hunting." She opened the door to find Tetora reaching for the handle. The other girl bowed her head and nearly fell over as the bag she carried swung forward when she wasn't balanced well. Nebe caught her and helped her to stand before taking the bag from her shoulders. Something softened the look in Nebe's eyes.

"I need to speak with you privately, Tetora."

The girl bobbed her head up and down before they left together. It was a few minutes later that Tetora burst through the clinic door and demanded,

"What did you do?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise, what had he done, he wondered.

"Pardon?"

"She made me your primary care giver. She has never done that for any of her patients. Not even the ones that have spit in her face."

"One doctor hands over the care of a patients to another doctor and I've done something wrong? I don't follow your logic." he said it coolly, but actually he wanted to laugh. Tetora reminded him so much of Sakura. Idly he wondered if she would react similarly to Sakura. He shoved that thought away as Tetora gave him a sour look, but she must have realized that Sasuke had a point. She took a deep calming breath before biting out through clenched teeth,

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to assume and yell at you. I lost my temper."

Sasuke nodded like he was forgiving her just to see the anger flash in her eyes. Sakura may have never gotten angry at him, but she had gotten angry with Naruto plenty of times. And Tetora's eyes were just like hers right before Sakura slugged Naruto.

Tetora went about her work and making dinner for her and Sasuke. Gradually her anger receded until she went over to her desk. Sasuke assumed she was reading the note and instructions that Nebe had left for her. The healer pursed her lips and clenched her fist again. Then she swiped one of the medicine jars off the desk and went to the sink in the small kitchen. She put a large dollop of the paste into a mug before adding some water. Finally she quickly stirred the concoction before bringing it over to Sasuke.

"Drink it." she said handing him the mug.

Sasuke glanced at the sickly brownish green water suspiciously.

"It's not poison." she told him in exasperation. But Sasuke noted the smug smile pulling at the corner of her lips. No it wasn't poison he knew, but he might wish it was after drinking it. Finally he tipped the cup back and downed the whole thing as quickly as he could without smelling the horrid drink.

It burned all the way down to his stomach. The bitter nasty taste had his gut churning and heaving threateningly. After several minutes of tightly gripping the sheets around him until everything in him settled. Sasuke fell back against his pillow and wiped the sweat from his brows.

"I'll admit I expected you to vomit there. You're the second person ever to not throw that up after eating something."

Sasuke glared at her cheerful face. This was not going to be pleasant, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke watched the approaching evening stain the sky crimson red through the one window in the clinic. It become darker here sooner than had he been outside of the forest, he knew. He turned to look at his babysitter. Tetora worked diligently filling out the remainder of the medical logs. She paused her work just long enough to brew a pot of tea which she shared with him. But like the rest of the day since Nebe had left, they did this in comfortable silence. As the evening progressed a few more people flittered in and out of the clinic for minor things or to pick up medications. But mostly it remained quiet and deserted. Whether the quietness was due to the fact that people were going to bed or because people were aware of Nebe's absence, he couldn't say for sure. However he was relieved that few people came. It made it difficult to rest with so many strangers around who showed aggression towards him. Within minutes the sky turned dark and night had truly fallen in the forest, and Tetora made no move or sign she was going home, even though she was falling asleep at her desk.

"You don't have stay here to watch over me. Go home and sleep."

Tetora yawned and waved him off.

"It's not a matter of me watching over you. I live here in case there is an there is an emergency. With Nebe gone I'm one of the few fully trained medics that live here."

Sasuke blinked. From what he had seen, the clan was large. Now he wondered how they had such few medics and doctors. She saw his surprise and chuckled.

"Don't misunderstand. Most of the people in our clan have basic knowledge in medical herbs, treating wounds, and poison. But major wounds like shattered bones, life threatening stab wounds, and such we only have about three people that specialize in human injuries."

"Isn't that number small?"

Tetora nodded.

"We used to have closer to ten."

"Used to?"

Tetora sighed and set down her pen.

"What do you know about Nebe's family?"

"Bits and pieces."

"Her family was the primary doctors for the clan. Nebe had just finished all of the training when our clan was attacked. At the time most of our doctors were also veterinarians. So they were all there because one of the deer had just given birth to twins. Which is rare in and of itself much less to have any of them survive. They had just been cleared by the old Herd Master when everyone was slaughtered. Nebe alone came away from it."

Something churned in Sasuke's gut. A strange mixture of both guilt and sympathy. Tetora stretched and yawned.

"But enough of that for now. You should rest." She put away her last log and then went to lie down on the cot closest to the door. Within seconds of laying down her breathing was steady and easy. Sasuke snorted softly. Too trusting, he thought.

Sleep did not come to him. Instead he laid awake watching the window and listened to the sounds of the night. He could hear the sounds of the deer on the wind. Their strange calls sounding almost musical when heard from a distance. Sasuke wasn't really sure how long he lay awake listening when something changed in the sounds of the deer. Deep in his bones he could feel the chakra flare brightly and then flicker out. The sounds of the deer became frenzied in a way he couldn't understand. It was a matter of minutes before he heard the footsteps approaching. Voices whispered frantically. It sounded like a few people carrying another person. Then the door to the clinic burst open and four people came in supporting a fifth. Tetora jerked awake and was standing in the same moment.

"Lay him down over there." Her tone brokered no argument. The four looked at her then some of them glanced suspiciously at Sasuke. "Now!" That spurred the group to do as she said and placed their cargo on a bed next to Sasuke's.

It was hard to tell what had happened to the person at first, but then an older man step aside. Sasuke smelt the blood the same time he saw the wound. The young man's body was sliced up. One of the slashes to his gut actually had something spilling out of it. His stomach heaved at the smell that wafted in. The man's intestines were spilling out, and by the smell they had been cut. Tetora swore.

"I need you to grab that tray over on my desk. Bring everything that is in it."

One of the people; a woman, went to as Tetora ordered. By the time the woman returned with the requested item Tetora's hands were slick with the patient's blood. Sasuke watched as slowly the damaged organs were repaired. The flesh knit itself back together under the guide of Tetora's chakra. He was so distracted by the work Tetora was doing that he missed the tell tale signs of attack. The man who had initially moved out of the way drew near to Sasuke. His chakra churned aggressively and the shadow of the bed had crept almost to Sasuke's neck, by the time he noticed.

"That it quite enough." Everyone but Tetora froze at the voice. A wizened old woman stood in the open doorway. She was bent over her short knobby cane. Her hair was solid white from age and her skin was wrinkled and thin like ancient parchment paper. The woman hobbled into the room. "Out." Everyone but the man and Tetora were quick to obey the sharply barked command.

"Grand Elder! Why are you-"

"What I do is not the business of a pup like you. I said out."

"But-"

"Now."

The man bent his head and did as he was told. As he passed the old woman her cane swung up and around clipping him across the back of his skull.

"Tetora is trying to save your son, yet you would use that as an opportunity to murder a guest of our Herd Master. You will be brought before the council."

The man merely nodded and held his head as he moved quickly away. The old woman sighed and went to stand over the injured man.

"Baba, I'm losing him."

The elder woman shushed Tetora.

"Calm yourself. First clean the wound." The elder woman watched and gently directed as Tetora worked. "Good. Stitch the wound just like that. You'll need to watch for infection, I doubt there was poison, but watch for the signs anyway." It was hours before the old woman and Tetora finished their work. The elder said, "Now rest. I will watch over the pups here for a short time. Besides, I think I should have looked in on this one," she pointed to Sasuke. "A little bit sooner."

Reluctantly Tetora agreed. Though she did glance back at the old woman several times before sleep took hold. Once the old woman was sure the girl was asleep she moved to cot on the other side of Sasuke. With the deliberate slowness of old age she sank down on top of the bed. Then she turned her dark eyes on Sasuke.

"So you are the Uchiha pup she took in."

Sasuke blinked not quite sure how to respond to this old woman. A soft smile pulled at her wrinkled features.

"I see a bit of your brother in you."

Sasuke froze and now she chuckled.

"Yes, I knew him too. That girl has brought many a strays home. Gets too attached to em if you ask me. Broke her heart when she found out he died, at your hands no less."

Sasuke's mouth was so dry he almost choked.

"Now, now. Don't get too worked up. I only did an initial look over of him. Now let's look you over properly." The old woman got up with chakra lighting her hands. She laid them on top of Sasuke's head and after a moment she made a thoughtful sound. "Had your bell rung a few times in your life have ya? Not often, that's good. Be better if it was never, but beggars can't be choosers, even if the beggings aren't to their choosing." Her hands moved to his chest and she nodded. "Heart and lungs are good, a few old injuries here and there that were well cared for, but all in all not bad. Your brother was much worse." Finally she withdrew her hands and chakra and said, "If you aren't stupid you should live a relatively long life for one of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, shinobi. Us." The old woman used her cane to lever herself up off the cot and went to the small kitchen, where she brewed more tea. Once that was done she came back with two cups of the tea and a medial log. The first cup she handed off to Sasuke and told him to drink it quickly. The second she sipped while she flipped through and skimmed the notes. Sasuke took a sip of the tea and found it was strong. The herbal taste however had him relaxing. He was just starting to drift off when the old woman snapped the book closed and looked over Sasuke with curiosity. "So tell me, why was a pup like you camping out in a Dream's Breath field?"

"I didn't know that's what it was."

"Then let me rephrase the question. Why did you come to this forest?"

"I have to have my sword repaired."

The old woman gave him a look over her cup.

"Pup, I'm old, not stupid. I know your sword was broken on the way to something else. What are you looking for that would take you so close to our home?"

"Penance."

The old woman looked at him for a long time. Then she cackled so loud both Tetora and the young man sleeping next to Sasuke stirred.

"I am grateful your honesty even if it's not the full truth."

The door opened and both the old woman and Sasuke turned to see who it was.

Toru closed the door quietly behind him. He smiled at Sasuke and nodded to the woman.

"Evening, or morning now I guess, Lady Fatima. What, may I ask brings a beauty such as you away from your studies of the cocoons?"

Fatima looked at Toru with fondness. But Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the cocoons that Fatima studied were the ones that had been from the chakra tree.

"I can check in on my great granddaughter every now and then. Besides I wanted to see the stray Nebe brought home. I'll be having words with that child once she returns. A healer doesn't get to just dump a patient on someone else when it is convenient."

Toru laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find her quite sorry for that decision."

"Good. I'll leave these pups to you then." With surprising swiftness, Fatima shuffled out the door once she passed the medical log book to Toru. She called over her shoulder. "Be good lad and put that away for me. My old bones need some rest from all the excitement." Once she gone Toru shut the door and put the book away. Then he sat on the edge of the cot that Fatima had just left.

"So, I see you've managed to get into even more trouble."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke resisted the urge to point out he hadn't done anything. He knew that not only would it make little difference, but Toru probably already knew none of this was his fault. Sasuke watched as Toru came back from putting the log book away and lounged in the cot beside him.

"So what did I miss while I was away?"

Sasuke almost asked where Toru had gone, but he discarded that idea. The young smith would tell him on his own or he wouldn't.

"Your wife dumped me on Tetora there." He nodded at the girl's sleeping form. Toru chuckled lightly.

"What did you expect after you all but accused her of murdering a bunch of kids. She probably thought you'd rather your care was in 'unsullied' hands."

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Toru knew about that, the young man was incredibly slippery and his nature was difficult for even Sasuke to pin down.

"She never said one way or another if she killed them or not. But she feels guilt even though she did not kill them." It was both a statement and a question. One that had Toru nodding.

"I told you, Nebe abhors violence against children. None of those children were killed and every one of them was returned to their parents by Nebe herself. That's not to say that no harm came to them. Even taking them from their families for things they did not do or had no hand in is considered violence in her eyes. I wish I could say that was the only harm they came to, but alas not."

"So what did happen to them?"

"To who?"

"The kids Nebe kidnapped."

Toru tilted his head one way and looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"I told you. They were all returned to their parents."

Sasuke sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face.

"That's something you should see rather than hear. But another time. For now how about we head home and I can work on the design for the hilt later." Toru extended an arm to Sasuke and helped him up.

They were about to walk out when Toru glanced at Tetora who was just starting to stir. He went over the desk and scribbled a quick note down before turning to leave.

"This way she doesn't panic too much."

Once Sasuke was outside he got his first good look at the village. Like most rural villages the homes were made of whatever was lying around, but what he found odd was the size of the doors. All of them were considerably taller than a normal human and significantly wider. Then he saw a deer wander out of the nearest hut and understood the size of the door. The creature looked at them for a long moment as if it was judging whether or not they were friend or foe. It wasn't until a larger deer came up beside Toru that the first moved on. Gently, Toru extended a hand in front of the deer. The creature butted its nose into his hand as if to say hello.

"Kaze Ran'na, I thought you would be with Nebe. Or did she set you to watch over us?"

The deer swung its head as if nodding in agreement.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered under his breath. "No worries, it looks like we'll be spending the rest of the night outside anyway."

Toru lead the way through the village. Soon they left the village behind and began traveling through the herd grounds. Sasuke noticed several of the large deer watched them with almost open aggression until they saw Kaze Ran'na striding next to them. Once they were out of the larger part of the herd grounds Sasuke started to feel dizzy. He hadn't been doing much standing lately. Taking a misstep he nearly tripped and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Kaze Ran'na. Sasuke steadied himself using the deer's side as a support. Warmth pulsed under his fingers as he felt the deer's heartbeat and breath under soft hair. It took a moment, but eventually Sasuke managed to catch his breath. He went to step around the animal only to have the deer block his path.

"Wait Sasuke, there's something up ahead."

Sasuke looked under Kaze Ran'na massive neck and saw what Toru was talking about. A mostly white deer was moving through the trees. It was big too. Easily two or three feet taller than Kaze Ran'na. It took Sasuke a minute to realize the patches of color on the creatures horns, face, and coat were actually streaks of fresh blood. The creature stopped mid stride and turned to look at them. Sasuke felt Kaze Ran'na's muscles tense up in preparations for a violent charge. The deer head bent showing off the many sharp points of his antlers to the white deer. The white one just watched them for half a second then carried on like it hadn't noticed them at all. Toru let out a sigh of relief and Kaze Ran'na shook in both fear and relief.

"That was terrifying."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the smith.

"That," He nodded the way the white deer had gone. "Was the Wild One. It is both part of the herd and outside of it. Every year there are fools who try to ride because to do so is to be able to challenge the Herd Master and the council about decisions they make. My guess is that they want you gone badly. But as you can see, there haven't been many who can or will ride it. I'm surprised it left us alone. Normally, it is very territorial and the beads won't protect us from him at all." Toru patted Kaze Ran'na gently. "I'm almost as surprised this fellow was willing to stand up to him. In terms of hierarchy Kaze Ran'na is ranked lower. But then again, maybe he's been around people too much."

Kaze Ran'na turned and snorted right in Toru's face spraying him with snot.

"Loyal, I get it. You're loyal to Nebe." Toru wiped the snot off in a mixture of amusement and disgust.

Together the group continued on, but at a much faster pace. Sasuke noticed the deer was constantly twitching and looking around as if it expected the Wild One to come charging through the brush. Finally they reached the relative safety of Nebe and Toru's home. Sasuke slumped to the ground and dragged in a ragged breath. Dammit, he thought to himself, tired already. Toru patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't look so sour. Your face might get stuck like that and what will you do for the pretty lady back home?" The smith plopped down next to him and offered a canteen. He grinned when he saw Sasuke's wary expression. "No worries it's water."

Sasuke accepted it and took a swig from it.

"You shouldn't push your body too hard. If I don't miss my guess, you have a lot of work ahead of you and it won't do for you to collapse or die before that work is completed." Toru's words reminded him of the questions he wanted to ask Fatima.

"The cocoons that Fatima's studying, are they-."

"From the Fourth Great Ninja War? Yes. Fatima has been studying them for a while, but it seems that once the tree died so too did any useful information she could glean from the cocoons. However they seemed to have worked much like the fruit of a regular tree."

"How so?"

Toru shrugged.

"Not really my field of expertise."

Sasuke sighed and took another sip of water.

"However she probably wouldn't mind telling you if you are gentlemanly and charming." When Toru noticed Sasuke's dubious expression he added, "I'm serious." Then he turned to the deer and said, "Watch over him Kaze Ran'na I'm going to get something."

The deer made a noise that could have been an agreement or it could have been a denial. Toru came back from inside his workshop with a course hemp bag. He set the bag beside Sasuke.

"Take a look."

Sasuke flipped open the bag to find several large rock. Each one was a various size and color. However it was clear that they came from the same place. He picked up each individual stone and felt its weight. It wasn't until he grabbed the last of the five stones that he realized he was holding different types of ore and minerals used in making ninja weapons. Once he knew that he ran his chakra through each one to see which would accept his chakra the best. In the end he choose the lightest one that was a strange bluish grey color.

"Ah, that' what I thought you'd choose, but it's always best to be sure." Sasuke nodded at the stone.

"What is it?"

Toru shrugged.

"Doesn't have a name. I actually stumbled on this mineral a long time ago. Haven't been able to find it anywhere other than this mountain here." He nodded up towards the mountain. "Don't tell anyone where you got it. It would be a shame for people to end up dead because they wandered to close to my family's home."

Sasuke noted the warning for what it was, Toru would protect the Nara clan as much as Nebe would. People thinking of the metal would run amok with Dream's Breath, the deer or even the clan itself in an attempt try to clear the forest in order to get the strange mineral.

"I won't say anything."

Toru watched his face for a long time before nodding.

"No, I don't think you'll tell anyone either." He took the mineral from Sasuke. "So now we have most of the materials. I believe we can begin the process of making your sword."


	14. Chapter 14

Toru had Sasuke describe how he fought using his sword, down to the angles he swung at. It was a long tedious process that was thrown off by Toru's constant interruptions and questions. Sasuke was starting to believe the smith was doing it on purpose. He sighed as Toru interrupted him for what had to be the hundredth time. This time however, the smith jumped to his feet and made like he was running to the house. He made it three steps from the door when he collapsed and vomited.

"You okay?"

Toru waved at him and proceeded to drive heave. After several minutes of deep breathing Toru sat back on his heels.

"Damn that sucked."

Sasuke watched him carefully. If he hadn't been watching he wouldn't have noticed the marriage lines glowed with an extremely muted light then went dormant. Odd, Sasuke thought to himself.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, that was something of my own choosing."

Sasuke considered Toru for a moment then asked,

"Is Nebe alright?"

The most curious look flickered across Toru's face. Both amusement and wariness.

"Nebe is perfect outside of her own stubbornness."

Sasuke had the feeling he had hit the nail on the head with his guess but wasn't able to ask further questions because the woman herself had appeared right behind Toru. The smith leaned back against his wife's legs and sighed contentedly. She reached down and touched his forehead and he leaned into the touch.

"No fever, so what did you do to make yourself sick?"

Toru smiled like a fool.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Nebe snorted disbelievingly.

"Go inside, rest." Nebe stopped him before he could open his mouth to protest. "Argue with me and I throw you in bed."

Toru chuckled darkly.

"You know that could tempt me argue with you more."

Before Nebe could respond however, Toru pulled himself to his feet and moved sedately into the house. Nebe turned to look at Sasuke. He could see from her expression that she was suspicious of him. But whatever she saw in him made her shrug off her suspicions.

"I owe you an apology. I thought you would rather have a different care giver and I gave no thought to the danger you would be in. Though I admit I did not think anyone would go so far to harm you."

Sasuke shrugged. Nebe turned and looked back at the house.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned back to him, surprise briefly flickered in her expression.

"Tired, but fine."

"You didn't get poisoned or anything did you?"

Now she watched him curiously.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

The look on her face told him that she didn't believe a word of what he said, but there was nothing that she could really say. It was not like Sasuke had any proof without his Sharingan.

"Well come inside. I'll make breakfast."

Sasuke nodded and forced himself to his feet. He could feel himself getting stronger slowly, too slowly for his liking. Nebe must have guessed his thoughts because she told him,

"Be patient, you only get one body and one soul in this time. Don't use them up too quickly."

He wondered what she would think of Orochimaru and some of the experiments he performed. Though it wouldn't surprise him if even here Nebe and Toru knew of that man's work. Nebe hesitated at the door looking over his shoulder at Kaze Ran'na. She seemed to have a conversation with eyes. Finally she whispered,

"Stay close. I'll have to have a word with him."

As they entered the house Sasuke asked, "What was that about?"

"As Herd Master it is my job to keep everyone safe, that includes the foolish people. The Wild One acted with more violence than he usually does against one of our own and I want to know why. He has also been far more active than he usually is and I have a feeling it has to do with the increased attacks."

So the herd was still being attacked, he thought.

"Any luck hunting?" He had no illusions that she had been hunting those that had escaped their attack on the herd and the twins.

"Pawns aplenty, but they are not the one that directed the attack."

Sasuke sensed frustration and anger in her though her tone and body language said nothing at all. Toru was right, he thought to himself, they were similar. Those thoughts kept him distracted as Nebe sat down and started to cook. Sasuke sat across from her as she worked. He couldn't help but wonder about the attacks. It was clear that Nara clan was in over their head, but he very much doubted they would allow him to help. He glanced up at Nebe. She might take his advice. Toru would listen, he knew, so even if Nebe didn't listen to him she would listen to her husband.

"Is there any commonalities with the attacks?"

Nebe nodded.

"They attack only when I am on guard, and they go for children or the deer. Each time they have attempted to take one or the other. The last attack they tried taking both. And there is always someone who stands off watching. They never attack, just observe."

Sasuke thought about it, clearly the key to this was Nebe.

"Are you sure?"

Nebe nodded.

"I was wounded and forced to rest after several weeks of nightly raids. Two weeks went by without attack. The day I came back on duty there was a raid during the first class session. My suspicion was confirmed with my latest hunt. I followed tracks to a trap. Some of the people there were very chatty when they thought they had caged the beast."

Toru stirred in the corner.

"That's not entirely true, Nebe. They didn't attack when you went without your mask. There were people watching but they didn't move."

Nebe whirled on Toru and demanded,

"What do you mean?"

A soft smile spilt his lips and seemed to ask, 'do you really think that I would allow harm come to our family'.

"I tried to apprehend them, but they escaped. I think they don't realize that you are the one who wears the mask. It is possible they don't even know it is a mask."

Nebe snorted as if she thought that was absurd, but Sasuke thought that what Toru said had merit. Even he hadn't realized at first that the wolf head was a mask. Nebe and Toru continued to argue, but Sasuke ignored them thinking about the attacks. He soon realized that the question was, why was someone targeting the Nara clan and Nebe in particular.

"Outside of the of the children that were kidnapped during the conflict with the village. Did anything happen involving you wearing the mask?"

Nebe looked Sasuke in the eye and he could see her response before she spoke.

"I have not allowed the beast to run lose since then. I have not left the village since then, except to hunt down those who would hunt us."

Sasuke didn't doubt her, something in him said it was that incident with the kids that caused the present problems. There was always the possibility it was one of the Nara clan behind the attacks, but that didn't track. They would know Nebe with or without the mask. No, he was sure that the old conflict was at the heart of the problem.

"I think you need to explain what exactly happened then."

Nebe's face was blank, but Toru had a nervous look in his eyes that was bordering on protective. He would jump in if it ever became clear that the story was hurting Nebe. Sasuke had no doubt it would hurt.

"It is a long tale," Nebe finally said, she suddenly looked years older and very tired.

"I've got time."

"I suppose you do." She sighed and leaned back to look at the ceiling. "The village was just starting to flourish. The herd was healthy and massive. Our knowledge of medicine was extensive for the time. We traded medicine for food with the two settlements outside of the forest. Business was good and we had several doctors and medical shops set up to tend to the wounded. The two settlements grew with help from our doctors. Eventually they merged becoming one village. Our doctors had many people come to study under them and many people came seeking healing of one kind or another. Then the war ended and there was less a need for so many doctors. Our doctors started looking into ways to keep people healthy and young. They succeeded to an extent. The doctors found a way to help rejuvenate the cells in a person's body."

"As I am sure you're aware, the cells in a human body have a limited amount times they can reproduce. Hence aging. Well, this mixture came in both topical and pill form. It boosted the number of times a cell could reproduce as long as the person was taking the medicine. This allowed for scars to be healed, skin to retain its elasticity giving the person younger appearance, and slowed the progression of the body's breakdown, as well as it helped restore ones stamina and chakra. Which was especially useful to ninja who have abused their bodies over the years to the point their bodies were breaking down and their energy levels were depleted. So, as I'm sure you can imagine, the demand for this soon well exceeded what we could supply. Wealthy town officials first tried buying the deer from us so they could be bred. Naturally, we refused. The deer were part of our family and we would no more sell them into what we saw as slavery than we would sell our own children."

"After several refusals the wealthy people formed a group and they began trying to steal the deer. They had no success at first because they couldn't move through the forest with ease. Slowly they started getting desperate and employing people to search the forest for them. Some of those people came back, but some didn't. So they started turning the villagers against us. Claiming that we were hoarding the medicine for ourselves and just trying to make money off their pain. The citizens didn't take well to this and after a period of a few months our doctors were driven out."

"Now there was no one to supply the medicine. Those few doctors that had studied under our doctors were left with too many patients and not enough supplies. So we allowed them to get herbs from the forest and would give advice or assistance where we could. The group must have heard about the connection so they slipped in a few spies with the doctors. They learned of the location of our village and gave the information to ninja. After that, the raids started. They would attack and kill the deer and cut off their antlers. So we cut all ties and band anyone from entering the forest. I was about ten at the time and studying Botany along with my studies of animals and people. I was trying to find a sedative that could be used to calm a deer without injecting it directly to the blood stream. Being that at the time that was very dangerous. My experiments went well with the help of the deer and other creatures. Finally I bred a less potent version of Dreams Breath."

Sasuke wondered idly how exactly the animals had helped. But decided it was best not to ask. Nebe got up and went to a cupboard only to return with plates and utensils. Then she dished out food for Sasuke, Toru, and herself. After a few bites she continued.

"The battles continued and slowly the herd was diminished over the next few years. Those who came for the horns would murder the deer and chop of their antlers. Finally it was to the point that the herd would not survive unless the poaching slowed. The raiders switched gears and started trying to steal the deer. But they couldn't handle the adults without heavy casualties so they began targeting the young. We lost three fawns before the incident. All three were too young to survive without their mothers and each died of starvation within days."

Sasuke sensed rage and grief so strong that he was surprised it didn't show on Nebe's face. It wasn't until Toru reached over and touched her hand that the emotions seemed to settle and she was able to continue.

"Twins are rare in deer, horses, cattle, or really any big animal. But it is also very dangerous for both mother and children. In this case one of our few healthy females was pregnant with twins and we guarded her day and night. Vets were always with her to assist. My father was Herd Master at the time, so naturally he was usually on guard along with my mother. My cousin was one of our brightest vets and was the primary care giver for Anya. The delivery went better than anyone dared to hope. Anya survived and so had the twins even if they were too small and not as healthy. Our doctors and vets worked around the clock to keep them all alive. And they succeeded. After a couple of months the twins were healthy and able to survive on their own. It was a huge celebration. And that night was the attack."

"Most of the night itself is a blur. So much blood was shed that night that it ran in rivers. What I do know is that my cousin was struck down first. I saw her die even from across the clearing."

Sasuke noted her hands shook even as her eyes were unfocused. She wasn't seeing him or the present. Nebe was lost in the past.

"Rage like I have never known filled me tell I thought I would be shredded under its force. A voice asked if I would protect and avenge my herd."

"I said yes."

"When I came to there were piles of bodies scattered around me. Enemies, every last one of them. My clothes were sticky and stiff with their blood. I toke off the clay mask, I have no idea how it got on my face. Then the voice whispered that I was Herd Master and I had to get our children back."

"It wasn't until later that I realized who was all among the causalities. After I had searched for the twins with no success. The council of elders debated what to do. Finally they came to the decision that it was time to act. If the people were going to take our children then we would take theirs. Every night our children weren't returned we'd take another child until they had no future. I protested. The children had no choice in what their parents did. We should not punish them. The council at the time was unsure if I really was the Herd Master so they ignored me and called the spirit of the herd. The Wild One. He approved their plan when they told him of the starvation the other fawns had gone through."

"So every night the beast would rise, snatch a child, and leave the message carved into the door for the parents to find. Naturally, there were attempts to find the children, but I live well outside the village and genjutsu is placed to protect this place. The number of children grew to fifty in all. I along with one other was charged with their care. He thought we should start cutting parts of them off to send to their parents and there were many who agreed with him. But that I would not allow. Not even the beast could force that, though I don't think it wanted to either. We may have wanted our children back, but not if we became monsters in the process."

"It was around this time that I met Toru." For the first time since she had started the story, Nebe's features softened. "He stumbled upon me."

Toru snorted and Sasuke sensed Nebe meant 'stumbled on' very literally.

"Somehow he was able to transverse the forest without fear or injury. Something my clan thought was impossible for someone who was not a ninja. We grew close and discussed the state of affairs in our prospective homes. I discovered that the leaders of his village lied to the people. They thought we had murdered their children out of jealousy. Toru and I nearly had a falling out when we discovered what our perspective family's were doing."

Toru squeezed her hand lightly in encouragement.

"I'm not sure how we managed to see eye to eye, but something beyond simple understanding was at work that day. We hatched a plan. He would return our children if I would return theirs."

"I gave the other guardian free reign of the lab and my research to keep him preoccupied while I moved the children to a safe house that me and Toru created near the edge of the forest. I had to move the children in several trips in order to be safe from detection, but I should have moved them all. I shouldn't have left any of them. When I came back for the last two I found them gone. I searched franticly for them and finally I checked the lab. The other guardian had them tied and gagged in a small glass cell. He was going to test poison on them. Not just any poison either. He had been experimenting with Dream's Breath, making it more potent."

"A struggle ensued. I fought to keep him away from the children, and he tried to keep from spilling the pollen. I tripped him. He fell back into the glass cell smashed both the cell and the jar. Pollen exploded around us. My eyes burned, but I ignored it and grabbed the kids. I'm not sure how long I ran before I came to the stream. By that point I couldn't see a damn thing, but I washed my eyes out and had them do the same. But they were too small, their bodies still developing. They were both blinded."

Sasuke resisted the urge to say it wasn't her fault because that wasn't true. Everyone here knew it. She had chosen to go along with the elders plan even if she wasn't willing.

"When we got to the safe house Toru had the twins and I had the last of the children. We worked all night bringing all the children home. Most of the kids were so tired they couldn't walk straight much less remember how they got home. And once that was done I took the twins home and confronted the council. We have had a tentative peace since then."

Sasuke considered her words and asked,

"What about the kids who were blinded?"

"It is not them." She said it so quickly and with such finality that Sasuke had to wonder why.

"You can't be sure of that."

"But I can. I visit them every time I go hunting. They think I'm a dream or some kind of guardian. I hear them tell their parents that the 'nice lady' saved us."


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke sat in silence for a long time just processing what she had said. So now the question became how do they catch the one's responsible.

"The men that you caught on your last hunting trips, were they believers in a cause or paid muscle?"

"A mixture of poachers looking have my 'head'."

Toru clenched his fist until his knuckles cracked. Nebe raised her eyebrows at him and smiled slightly before continuing,

"And hired ninja. No one of true worth. So there's not a lot of money, but there is some."

Sasuke considered her words.

"And you are sure you are the target?"

"Me, and the deer or the children when I am protecting them."

"That suggests it personal to whoever is pulling the strings. The fact that they are also attacking the deer seems that it is also doing two things. A reminder from the first conflict and a way of rubbing your nose in being unable to protect them. That's what makes me think those children are involved."

"But they aren't ninja and neither are their parents."

Now Toru added,

"They wouldn't need to be, they'd just have to have enough money, and know where to look to find someone willing to the job."

Nebe sighed, she clearly didn't like idea of suspecting one of the families, but she couldn't ignore the merit of their arguments either.

"Alright, Toru your people can look into it?"

He nodded and was about to get up when Nebe said, "Stay. I still have to look you over, I don't like the idea of you being sick while Sasuke's body is weakened. I need to make sure you aren't contagious."

Toru blushed, but an amused smile played across his expression making Sasuke wonder what the other man was hiding. Then Nebe turned to him.

"Plus, I suppose I should do a routine check on you to see how you are recovering. Who wants to go first?" Silence greeted her question. She waited a few seconds then shrugged, "Thanks for volunteering, Toru."

He chuckled under his breath and moved to sit closer to Nebe.

"Shirt off, you know the drill."

"Sure you don't want the rest off."

Nebe lightly smacked Toru on the head, but Sasuke was shocked by the slight color that rose on her cheeks. He supposed he shouldn't be, they were married. He watched as Nebe tried to do her job and Toru just laughed and made things difficult. It felt like a hand had squeezed his heart. Sakura was a healer too. He wondered if she had to deal with patients like this. She probably wouldn't be so gentle when she hit people. He just bet Naruto was the person she hit most often. Sasuke chuckled lightly at the thought.

"Did you just laugh?"

Sasuke turned to see Nebe staring at him with surprise and amusement.

"It's true he laughed earlier when you were gone," Toru added helpfully.

Sasuke glared at Toru, but he noticed Nebe watched him with an unfathomable expression, like she was remembering something and not really present.

"Laughter actually is linked to a longer healthier life, maybe you should do it more, Sasuke." Nebe turned away back to Toru. "There seems to be nothing wrong with you." Nebe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm going to recommend you see Fatima because vomiting is never something your body just does for fun. It usually means there is something seriously wrong or you ate something nasty."

"I'll go, don't worry, just go check Sasuke over." Toru grinned at Nebe who's expression was a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"Alright Sasuke, same thing. Shirt off please."

Sasuke hesitated for the briefest moment then sighed. With only mildly difficulty managed to get out of his shirt. Nebe waited patiently for him, clearly she understood that he didn't want help unless it was absolutely necessary. Then her chakra gently flowed over his back. She was silent for several minutes before she asked,

"Any headaches?"

"No."

"Any muscles that are unusually sore?"

"No."

"Any stiffness?"

"No"

Nebe nodded like all his answers were as she expected. Her chakra fizzled out then she got up and went over to one of the shelves in the room. When she turned back to him he saw a purple object hurtling towards his face. Instinctively he caught it and then looked at it. The purple ball that Toru had first thrown at him.

"You know what to do with that right?"

Sasuke snorted and squeezed the ball in each hand. This time he was able to get most of his fingers the way through to his palm. Nebe watched patiently then nodded.

"You can start small manipulations of chakra. The tree climbing exorcise, but take it slowly. Don't give me more work than need be."

Sasuke snorted. He wouldn't do anything reckless, but he knew his body better than anyone. A glance at Nebe made him think she guessed what he was thinking and didn't believe him. She passed both Sasuke and Toru another plate of food, and watched to make sure they ate it. Then she grabbed her mask and headed for the door.

"Sasuke, tell me if Toru isn't able to keep his food down."

Toru choked on his spoonful of food and started coughing. Nebe looked to him with concern until he stopped coughing and said,

"Eat or inhale, don't do both at the same time, Toru."

"Very funny Nebe."

Sasuke saw the slight smile on her face before she pulled her mask on and stepped out. He then noticed that Nebe herself hadn't eaten anything, in fact he wasn't sure of the last he had seen her eat more than a few bites.

"Will she be alright?" Sasuke watched as Toru filled his bowl a second time and then third time after he finished his seconds in moments.

"What do you mean?" Toru inhaled his third portion.

"Your wife hasn't been eating much. Aren't you concerned?"

"Always, but not like I can sit her down and force feed her. I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink.' Besides, I have ways to help her even if she doesn't want my help."

Sasuke watched Toru closely. Again he noticed the marriage lines on Toru's legs glowed with an almost unperceivable light. He wondered about that. Toru had said the marriage lines allowed a person to give and take chakra in times of need. Now he wondered if that was how Nebe was still functioning even with so little food. But as far as Sasuke knew such connections didn't allow for a transfer of nutrients. One the other hand he supposed it was possible to use chakra as a supplement of nutrients or to change it to be used similarly.

"Toru?"

"Yeah?" Toru answered around a mouthful of food.

"Is it possible to use the marriage line to transfer something other than chakra?"

Toru swallowed his food and looked very thoughtful before he shrugged, "Some things probably. Information, or at least my dad said he and my mom could trade knowledge. I've never tried and I haven't had a need to because generally Nebe reads me pretty well."

"Not too well if you managed to lie to her at least twice now."

Toru shrugged.

"Nebe's odd when it comes to things like that. Where a lot of people might see it that way, I think it is because she trusts to tell the truth in matters that count. Like she knows I will not do something to deliberately put one of her patients in harm's way," he grinned mischievously at Sasuke, "Well, not for no good reason anyway." Toru cleared his throat, "But why do you ask about the lines? Interested in trying it with someone?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Sakura was it?"

Sasuke scowled at him.

"No, I was wondering what you were hiding from Nebe."

Toru chuckled, "I don't tell Nebe everything nor does she tell me everything."

Sasuke noticed not only was Toru dodging the questions while keeping on the same conversation, but that something in his expression and demeanor changed. He was more protective. He could see the other man would give him no more answers on the subject so he let it drop.


	16. Chapter 16

The day went by slowly after that. Toru took Sasuke outside and had him start the tree climbing exorcize. It was unbearably slow going Sasuke reflected from the spot he lay on the ground.

"Giving up?" Toru asked as he continued to chip away at a stone with a small tool. The constant tapping sound rang through the trees and tested Sasuke's patients.

"No." Sasuke looked back at the tree he had been attempting to climb. Slashes covered the bark to about halfway up. His legs trembled from the effort and there was a pain behind his eyes. He struggled into a sitting position. "Why is this so damn hard?"

Toru chuckled, "Dream's Breath takes its toll on everyone who comes in contact with it. However, most people stay away from chakra usage for a few weeks afterwards and slowly work their way back up to full strength. You bull rushed to the most powerful thing in your arsenal, hampering your recovery."

Sasuke shot him a dark look, "Whose fault was that again?"

Toru continued tapping away as if he hadn't heard a word. Sasuke grunted and wondered how Nebe tolerated him. He sighed and forced himself to his feet. After one step towards the tree in front of him Toru asked,

"What makes you strong?"

Sasuke stopped mid step. The question had caught him off guard, which was probably Toru's intention from the start. He thought about the question and turned it over in his mind. As he considered it, Itachi's face appeared in his mind right alongside Naruto's. He glanced up at the tree and remembered the first time he and the rest of Team Seven had done this exorcise. Him and Naruto both scrambled to get higher. Before that it was Itachi's back he had chased as well as his father's approval. A slight smile spread across his face.

"My brothers, and father."

"I was under the impression you only had one." It was a statement that prompted an answer.

"Naruto may not be my blood brother, but he is equally my brother."

Toru nodded but didn't look up from his work. "That it?"

Sasuke was about to say answer when he thought of the Chunin exam. They had been confronted by Orochimaru and Naruto had been taken down. It had been Sakura's words about Naruto not being coward that had helped drive him forward.

"No, Sakura too." He remembered her asking to come with. She would have without hesitation too. But the village needed her more, and besides there had been things he needed to figure out on his own before he dragged his teammates into his mess.

"Ah, the pretty medic ninja again." Toru chuckled.

Not for the first time Sasuke wondered about how much Toru knew about him and the world outside the forest. He suspected Toru was constantly leaving the forest to gather information, which could be very useful. As those thoughts crossed his mind Toru looked up at him with sly amusement. It was a look that made Sasuke sure that Toru knew a lot more than he let on.

"Toru-."

"Time to eat I think." He started packing up his tools and the bits of metal that had been chipped away into a roughly made leather pack. "You think you can make it to the village?"

Sasuke nodded. His questions would have to wait for a time that Toru was willing to answer them. Toru went inside to grab Sasuke's sword.

"Why we going to the village to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"We aren't, but there are a few things I need. I need a counselor's permission to harvest the wood and webs that I need for your hilt and sheath. Plus there are some things that I think you might want to ask of our resident mad scientist." Toru chuckled at the look Sasuke gave him. "Fatima and her assistant are both brilliant doctors, but also scientists. Though you might want to be careful around her assistant, he's a nasty piece of work."

Sasuke remembered Toru had mentioned that Fatima worked on cocoons. He knew they were from the great chakra tree. It would be interesting to see how she had managed to preserve them and what information she had gleaned from them. Sasuke was about to ask how long it would take to get there when Toru held out his. He held what looked like medium sized soldier pellets.

"Before I forget you should take one of these."

"What are they for," Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Toru chuckled at him. "No need for distrust. Nebe left them for you. They will help keep your energy up. With the added bonus of no nasty side affects unlike most soldier pellets." Toru laughed again when Sasuke didn't look convinced. "Even those who aren't trained ninja can use them safely."

Finally Sasuke took the pills and quickly tossed them back. After swallowing he felt no different and wondered if Toru was trying to pull one over on him. He felt no different than he always did. He froze at that thought and glanced at the tree he had been attempting to climb. Then he looked down at his hands. His body felt like it had completely recovered.

"Don't get too excited. Your chakra control isn't back, just your energy."

"I would have thought the Nara clan would have destroyed the medicine that caused so much trouble, am I going to appear younger?" Sasuke knew it was a guess, but he felt it was a safe one based on the affects.

"Doctors do not destroy good medicine. However, they won't sell it to addicts who have no use for the stuff." Toru gave him a humorous look. "Besides you aren't taking the topical medicine with it so it won't affect your outward appearance."

By the time they reached the village Sasuke had a true appreciation for the medicine the Nara clan made. He still wasn't tired, and he suspected that weariness wouldn't suddenly come back like it did with normal soldier pills. He was just starting to consider what Sakura and the other medics could do to recreate the affects when he noticed it. People were standing in front of their windows or in their doorways watching him and Toru. A quick glance surprised him. About half the people were watching him with animosity, but the other half watched with mild curiosity. A few waved to Toru.

"He's awake!" The trees came alive as children rained down around them. Toru chuckled lightly.

"Seems your famous now Sasuke."

The kids grinned ear to ear and all of them attempted to ask questions at once.

"Where you from?"

"Are you really an Uchiha?"

"Can we see the Sharingan?"

"Do you live near here?"

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Are you really missing an arm?"

"Did you really take on twenty men at once?"

One girl asked, "Are you married?" Her question was met be teasing from some of the others.

"Alright, Alright, one at time." Toru laughed as the kids pressed close to Sasuke almost tripping him up. Toru's gaze went past the mob of kids. Sasuke turned and saw what he was looking at. Lili, Mai, and Russ were standing slightly apart from the rest of the group. Sasuke noticed Mai's wrist was wrapped in bandages. He could also see the bandages that wrapped around Lili's shoulder poking out from under her shirt. Russ seemed to be there more for team support than any injury, though he did have scrapes on his face and hands. Once they saw him looking at them they each bowed their heads.

"Thank you for saving us," the twins said in perfect unison.

Sasuke shook his head no. "If I hadn't done something, Nebe or Toru would have saved you. There is no need for you to thank me." Sasuke saw Toru's approving look. "How is your wrist and shoulder?"

Lili blushed while Mai scuffed her shoe in the dirt shyly. Russ on other hand made an annoyed sound.

"They are alright. Lili and Mai are the strongest in our year." Russ told him boldly. Sasuke could tell Russ was proud to be on a team with the two of them. Where most boys might have thought them burdens, Russ seemed to look up to the other two. The boy probably didn't want him belittling them. Good, Sasuke thought, they will do well if they become strong together.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Alright kids, I know you all have lessons that you need to be working on. Or do I need to tell the Herd Master you all have been neglecting your studies?" Toru's question was met with a chorus of complaints. Sasuke was sure he even heard the word traitor. Toru merely chuckled. "Get going and I won't have seen you guys."

The kids scattered yelling back good byes. Once they were all gone Toru smiled as if he was very pleased with himself.

"You handled that quite well. You might have even turned the tide of opinion in your favor with what you said." Toru continued onward leaving Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke turned and looked at the village. Everyone seemed to have gone about their business, and he noticed that the air was lighter. As if some of the hostility had dissipated. Not for the first time Sasuke wondered if Toru had orchestrated that whole thing. Looking at smith's back gave him no clues, but he was starting to suspect that Toru had motives behind just about everything he did and said.


	17. Chapter 17

They came to a building that was much larger than the rest of the homes in the village. It was also clearly separate from the rest of the houses. The trees around it had been cleared and unlike the doors on most of the homes this one was an actual wood door. Toru walked over to the door and gently knocked. Silence greeted him at first, but then Sasuke made out an odd creaking noise. The door opened.

At first Sasuke couldn't see who had opened the door. It wasn't until both Toru and him entered that he saw the man. His appearance was much like the rest of the Nara clan, dark hair, light skin, and light eyes. However, this man was in a wheelchair, his legs had practically withered away from disuse, and there was something else wrong with him. It took Sasuke a minute to realize the man was blind.

"What do you want?" the man practically snarled at Toru. He looked in Toru's general direction, but not his eyes because he couldn't quite tell where they were. The man then sniffed the air. "Brought someone with you? Not that stupid bi-." The man's words were cut off as Toru's hand snaked out to the man's throat and squeezed with enough pressure to cut off his air.

"Never speak of my wife like that. You are alive because _she_ spared you. No other reason." Toru's voice was completely devoid of emotion, the quiet calm before the hurricane. It sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"Toru, let him go. It will be hard to train a new assistant." Fatima came shuffling out from behind a bookshelf. She didn't even look at Toru or her assistant, just watched Sasuke like he was an interesting creature that she wanted to study. "Abi, by now you should know that Toru won't take your life, not without the herd master's say so."

The man grunted and whispered something nasty when Toru released him. Then Abi wheeled himself out of the room and into one of the other wings of the building. Fatima watched her assistant go with a look of exasperation.

"I'm not sure Nebe did him any favors sparing his life. Were I on the council then I think I might have granted his wish, but his knowledge is sorely needed." The old woman sighed and leaned heavily on her cane. "But you two didn't come here to hear me babble about such things, did you?" She eyed Toru when she said this.

"Nebe wanted me to see you."

Fatima chuckled, "Yes, she mentioned you'd be coming by. Well come on, I'll have a look." She waved them to follow her back the way she had come. As they followed Sasuke glanced around at the collection of books and scrolls. The first room that they had entered had clearly been set up as a library/research area, and he wondered if there was any knowledge of Kaguya in the scrolls or beings like her.

Fatima lead them out of the library and into a room that looked like a lab. Shelves were neatly filled with jars and bottles, each were labeled precisely. The tables that lined the back of the room had different medical instruments on them. Every tool was cleaned and well cared for. At the very center was a table meant for someone to lay on. The more Sasuke looked, the more he thought the room resembled a doctor's office.

"Sit there." She gestured to the table at the center of the room and went to look over all her tools. Toru did as he was bid, while Sasuke watched from the door. Fatima came back with a small flashlight. She flashed it over Toru's pupil's watching their reaction, then she did a few other little tests. "Well on the positive side there doesn't seem to be brain damage, or at least no more than is expected with such a stupid plan."

Toru didn't say anything, but he seemed sheepish. Fatima huffed,

"I told you when you first proposed you hair brained scheme that that jutsu was not designed for this. From the records you've given me it seems to be a little different for person. The only correlation is the connection couples share. Physically, it shouldn't be possible." She glanced at Sasuke and back to Toru. "I take it he doesn't know either?"

Now Toru grinned.

"As sharp as you are beautiful."

Fatima sighed and Sasuke saw a brief war in the old woman's eyes. Whatever Toru was doing she didn't like, or at least the part of her that was a doctor didn't like it. The scientist part of her seemed excited by the prospect of whatever Toru was doing.

"What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea, exhaustion, hunger, and my chakra is a little harder to control."

"Any swelling in your feet or ankles?"

"No."

"Good, stay away from heavily salted foods. No sake just in case things are reversed somehow. Eat more, your body will need all the fuel it can get. And I wouldn't advice using too much chakra or your plan could be sprung early. Not that you're going to be able to hide this for much longer. A week or two, maybe a month at most, but don't count on it."

Toru nodded as if he expected about as much.

"I want to run a few tests just to make sure everything else is okay." Fatima turned to Sasuke. "You can wait in the library, but I wouldn't advise it, Abi is," she hesitated, "unkind to guests, especially guests affiliated with Nebe and Toru. No one will bother you if you wait outside. You and I will speak once I'm done with Toru." And with that she politely kicked him out of the building.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't get a chance to ask about information that the library might have contained pertaining to Kaguya. Now he leaned against the building looking out over the village. Though now it seemed even quieter than before. He was just starting to turn over what he knew when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A dark chuckle curled around him. Then a voice came from behind him that was both deep and gravelly and high pitched like two people were speaking at once,

"An Uchiha fledging. It has been a long time since the last time I had seen one of your kin."

Sasuke turned slowly, ever instinct in him screamed to move and be ready to fight. His eyes were level with just below the creature's neck. Glossy white fur spread over a powerful body. Massive black hooves moved silently even over the forest floor, but it was the creature's face that gave Sasuke pause. It was a deer like the others but a few things didn't match. Four sharp canines sticking out the front of its mouth being one. It's eyes were the second. Unlike most deer who's irises filled most of the eye that was visible, this creature had eyes like a predator. A wolf, instinct whispered.

"You are the one called, The Wild One. Have you come to kill me?"

The creature chuckled again.

"Wise, you hide your fear well, or maybe you are not afraid, which makes you foolish in your condition." The look in its eyes was familiar to Sasuke. Then he remembered when he had seen a monster inside Nebe. This was it, or akin to it. The creature studied Sasuke for a long time before finally saying, "No, I don't plan to kill you, yet. I just wanted to see what has upset my precious herd so badly that children would run head long to death at my hooves and horns."

Sasuke thought of the young man who had been brought into the infirmary. "He didn't die."

"A pity. I shall try harder next time." The Wild One turned to leave.

"There's two of you in that body." Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how he knew. It could just be a coincidence with the voice, but when the deer paused and turned to look at him, Sasuke was sure he was right.

"Be careful when delving into other's secrets. Surely Adder's great grandson taught you to hold your tongue. Manda didn't suffer fools who spoke freely."

"So you're are like Manda, both of you?"

The deer cackled.

"There is only one here now, boy."

"This boy has faced worse than you."

"Pride right until you fall. And the cliffs pride takes you up are very high indeed." The deer flashed a grin showing that only the four front teeth were lupine in nature while the rest were molars like any deer would have. Still unnerving. Then the creature broke out into a sprint and disappeared into the trees with breath taking speed.

"This place is getting interesting," Sasuke mused out loud.


	18. Chapter 18

A few minutes later Fatima came out to find Sasuke staring into the trees. The old woman's sharp gaze only briefly rested on the prints in the ground.

"Come back inside. Toru says you have something you want to ask me."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly and followed her back in. Toru sat at one of the tables looking a little harassed while Abi had his wheelchair at the end of the same table and angled away from Toru. Fatima rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'children'.

"Ah good, now both of you can tell Nebe that I am fine."

Fatima snorted while Abi made a very pointed cough.

"There is nothing wrong with you physically as far as I can tell." Fatima replied, but there was clearly a lot she wasn't saying.

"Jury's out on his brain," Abi muttered under his breath.

Toru clenched his fists and looked like he was about to reach across the table to strangle the other man again. Fatima intervened before things got messy.

"Gentlemen, you are both adults. Act like it before I lose my patience with you both." With both of them suitably cowed the old woman turned to Sasuke. "Now Toru was hinting that you had some questions for me."

"You have cocoons left over from the ninja war and have been studying them."

"We do and we are, a very interesting set challenges those are providing. What of it?"

"I would like access to your research." He saw something flickering in the old woman's eyes. Triumph.

"Absolutely not," Abi snapped indignantly.

"Abi, be silent." Fatima didn't even wait to see if he would comply. "I might be convinced to let you look through our research, our library, and I might even be willing to loan our physical resources to a larger lab. That is a lot of information and concessions." Her smile was shark like. "However, I want something in return."

"Depends on what it is." Though Sasuke very much suspected she wanted information as well.

"I want a full report on that incident from your perspective. Everything that lead up to it and everything that happened during." So looked pointedly at his missing arm.

As things went, it was not a high price to pay. Not when the information kept here could lead him to more information on Kaguya and beings like her.

"Under one condition."

Fatima waited silently.

"The record I give needs to be kept secret and well guarded. Not just anyone can read it."

"Naturally," the old woman agreed.

"If you are about done giving away our secrets, can we get on with testing the cure?" Abi growled at Fatima.

"I told you, we have to wait until Nebe has several days free time. Several doctors are required and we only have two capable of doing such experiments. Even if you don't value your life I can't go a head on it." She explained herself with careful control that told Sasuke that this had been an old argument. Then Sasuke noticed Toru was looking at him with that funny expression.

"Sasuke?" Toru asked.

"What Toru?"

"Your friend. Sakura was it. She's a medic ninja, right?"

Sasuke did not like where this was going but he saw Fatima and Abi were paying very close attention to him and Toru now.

"Yes, but I don't-"

"She studied under Tsunade, The Slug Princess, granddaughter to the first Hokage, and the Fifth Hokage herself?" Both Toru and Fatima's gaze became very calculating.

"Yes, but I am sure she-."

"Maybe the Leaf would be willing to send her to assist in a medical procedure? But we really need assistance quickly. So who would we ask?"

When it became clear that Toru had no intention of listening to his protests he finally sighed in defeat and told him how to get a mission with Sakura assigned. After a few more minutes Toru even whittled it out of him that he had a messenger hawk that could possibly speed the process up, but that it would still cost them money for the mission. By the time they were finished speaking, Sasuke had sent his hawk to the Hokage, and Fatima and Toru were looking very smug. Abi on the other hand looked like he was warring between being happy that he was getting what he wanted and disapproving of the fact that another outsider was going to enter his home.

"They are working on a cure for blindness," Toru informed him when they were on their way back to Toru's home.

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled. If Nebe and Fatima succeeded with that it could have big implications for those with the Sharingan. Not that there were many with a Sharingan. That Sasuke was aware of there was only him and Gaara's wife, Shijima, though it was possible Orochimaru had more experiments in the winds.

"It was actually your brother who gave Nebe the idea." Toru's mouth pulled up in a slight smile. "Which makes me wonder if he was thinking of you or future generations of the Sharingan users."

The reminder of his brother hurt, but also brought a smile to Sasuke's face. A back up plan, but there was no guarantee that he would have come here.

"Did Itachi ask you guys to do anything?"

Toru shrugged.

"Your brother doesn't strike me as the asking type. He was a good man, but he seemed very determined to do everything himself. I'm sorry to say Nebe couldn't shake that out of him, despite her trying her best."

"He realized."

"Hmm?"

"Itachi realized he couldn't do things on his own."

Toru sighed and looked out into the forest. "I just bet he did. He was smart. Maybe just a little stubborn." Toru grinned at him. "I think that runs in your family."

"Perhaps."

"No perhaps my friend. You are stubborn as your brother."

Sasuke turned over Toru's words in his mind. It was odd to think that Toru considered him a friend, and he had no doubt the smith truly did consider him a friend. He really was a lot like Naruto. Which either made him brave or stupid and Sasuke wasn't quite sure of which it was if not both.

"The last man who called me friend lost his arm for me."

Toru glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Friends are funny like that." He grinned and added, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Sasuke allowed Toru to lead the way. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he was only vaguely aware when Toru handed him a plate of food. He ate that as he collected his own thoughts only to have Toru surprise him,

"Are you going to marry your medic friend?"

Sasuke choked on the vegetable he had just popped into his mouth. Toru laughed and patted his back until the coughing eased.

"Why would marriage scare you like that?"

"It doesn't."

"Really? Cause that nearly inhaled bean seems to disagree."

Sasuke glared at him and Toru laughed.

"Answer truthfully or I keep your sword."

"I am telling the truth."

"Not the whole truth."

Sasuke sighed.

"Any family I have will be constant danger." He remembered when Sakura had been taken captive by someone impersonating him. It had scared him until he had seen that she was okay. Then he left before he convinced himself to stay. "But there is also the Sharingan itself."

"There's no guarantee any children you have will inherit that trait."

Sasuke gave him a deadpan look. Toru nodded and conceded his nonverbal point.

"I admit it's extremely unlikely, but still it has to be said, so what's the main reason?"

Sasuke thought back to his own family. His mother, father, and Itachi. Even with missions they were still home and regularly together. "My family was not perfect, but it was together often enough."

"And you won't be around all that much." Toru finished.

Sasuke nodded, "That's not fair for any wife or children I have."

Toru made a gesture that meant yes and no.

"If there is something I have learned by watching Nebe, people need people. We all need a close knit group of people we can rely on. Sometimes that is blood family, friends, and or a spouse. It looks different for different people, but it is essential to all. It's how our mind heals and we remain; for a lack of a better word, human."

"I think what Toru is trying to say is don't push someone away because the circumstances in your life aren't perfect." Nebe came into the room looking more than a little worn out. She sat down beside Toru and he handed her a plate of food. "Which I agree with in principal."

Toru snorted.

"Two years," he muttered under his breath. Sasuke saw amusement in Nebe's eyes.

"Yes, you were very persistent. Speaking of which, what did Fatima say."

"That I am fine."

"I'm pretty sure she said she couldn't find anything wrong with you physically." Sasuke added and then continued eating when Toru shot him an annoyed look.

"Want more beans," Toru asked him sourly

"I'm good thanks."

"Boys," Nebe gently admonished. "So what's this I hear about hiring a medical ninja from Konoha?"

"If you were just going to talk to Fatima why did you bother asking me what she said?"

Dark amusement glittered in Nebe's eyes.

"What can you tell me about her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took his time chewing the mouthful of food he had just put in his mouth.

"She is a gifted medical ninja with a Taijutsu specialty she learned from her master. She was always the more analytical of our squad, and has extremely proficient chakra control. As well as reliably can dispel Genjutsu."

Nebe listened and scrubbed her eyes, "Which tells me lot about her abilities and nothing about her. I need to know if she will work well with Fatima and myself and won't be bullied by Abi."

"I don't think you have to worry about Abi. She is not delicate and she worked the infirmary in last great war. Sakura can work with others even if she doesn't like them if it means saving lives." It almost made him laugh thinking of Sakura and Sai. Naruto had told him a few stories from that time, though he was certain only of half of those tales were true.

Nebe considered his words and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

After the meal was done Nebe had him do several small exorcises to see how his body was healing and even asked to see how far he had gotten with the tree climbing. Sasuke was surprised when afterwards she said,

"About what I expected. If you were a normal person you wouldn't be healing so fast, but even for a ninja you heal fairly quickly."

"So when is he good to start practicing actual jutsu?" Toru asked as they studied the tree Sasuke had been climbing. Nebe raised an eyebrow at Toru.

"And why would you want to know that?"

"I am ready to begin crafting his sword, however, I think his flames should fuel the furnace. There is a certain power in something when you put some of yourself into its creation."

Nebe watched her husband for a short moment then glanced at Sasuke.

"How are you feeling Sasuke? Think you can maintain an actual jutsu?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say he would be fine, but he hesitated. While he felt fine now, he had struggled through the tree climbing. His control wasn't perfect, but he was sure he could perform jutsu as long as it wasn't too much.

"I can probably do a handful of jutsu. Still not strong enough to use the Sharingan."

Something odd flickered in Nebe's eyes. Approval. She turned to Toru and said,

"You heard him, only a few. Don't push too far, you know as well as anyone that weapons pushed too hard break." With a warning look she added, "And if you break my patient, I'll break you."

Toru bowed and acted properly cowed, but Sasuke was pretty sure he saw humor in the smith's eyes.

"Yes, my love."

Nebe snorted at him.

"Well I have work to do if I'm to pick up your medic ninja tomorrow morning."

Sasuke resisted the urge to say that Sakura wasn't his medic ninja because Toru's gaze was looking a little too intently at him.

"Alright, let's get to work, Fatima said a council member would bring by the wood I need sometime tonight. So I will be able to make the hilt and sheath sooner than expected." Toru opened the door to forge and ushered Sasuke in. Inside there was a wide array tools and objects most of which Sasuke could only guess at their purpose. Toru clapped his hands together and rubbed them quickly. He pointed to a furnace like creation that had wood stacked up inside it. "If I recall correctly the other thing your clan is famous for is fire." He gestured to the wood. "Go ahead and light the forage."

He did as he was told and together they began long process of getting everything ready.

To say Sakura had been surprised by the urgent request from the Hokage was understating things. She had only just finished unpacking from her last mission when a knock came. But it only paled when she came into Kakashi's office. Sasuke's hawk sat perched on the desk glowering at the Hokage.

"Ah Sakura, sorry to do this, but you have a mission."

She raised her eyebrows at him. She doubted he was truly sorry, he looked a little too smug for that.

"Is everything alright with Sasuke?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"You know how he is, didn't say much, but he is coordinating a mission. A team is working on a cure for blindness and they think they have a working procedure. But they need another medic as theirs are in short supply. Apparently Sasuke gave them your name." He handed her two slips of paper. The first bit was definitely Sasuke's handwriting, but the details enclosed in the second page were not. They looked more like the person who had written them had shaky hands. Arthritis, maybe. She scanned the paper and said,

"So there's a patient who's willing to test it, and if it's successful there are two other potential patients. Children?"

"That's the gist of it."

"And what's this about the Nara clan? I was under the impression that Shikamaru was the head of the Nara clan."

"That we are working on confirming. It's difficult to say because only Shikaku would have known. I'm having Shikamaru run through all his father's old papers. But in the mean time we have to assume it is true. Sasuke seems to think it's the truth and confirms they can and do use the Nara clan's shadow jutsu."

"Who else is going?"

Kakashi folded his hands together and looked more than a little unhappy.

"It's just you. That was the client's request."

"You don't like it." She made it a statement, but Kakashi still answered it.

"There are implications that the clan is having conflict with an unknown force. I'm hesitant to send one of our best medics into a situation without proper back up. However they seem to be very distrusting of outsiders and specifically asked for only one person. Though they did to pay an exuberate amount for the extra work and hazard." Kakashi tapped a small bag next to him so it spilled open. Inside was a small fortune in precious gemstones."

Sakura nodded, "I'll keep a report of everything."

"Good, unfortunately you have to leave immediately if you want to make the rendezvous spot by morning." He gave her two more pieces of paper. One had a sketch of a woman with strange tattoos on her face, the other was a map marking where she was to meet her contact. "They were very specific about you not entering the forest without the guide. Our best guess is that there are protections in place to keep people out. Which explains a few strange incidents that have happened over the years."

"Would you like me to bring back up anyway?"

Kakashi thought about it and finally shook his head no. "No, Sasuke is there so you will have some back up while you are there. If you have no other questions you might want to head back and get ready."

Sakura nodded and had fight to make herself walk out of the office. Just the thought of seeing Sasuke made her so excited, but she reigned it in. She had a job to do, she reminded herself. With that in mind she took mental stock of everything she might need. Most of the items she could get at home or the hospital. So after a quick stop at her office to pick up those few things she hurried back to her home to collect her bags. Then she headed out to the front gate.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto waving from the gate.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi told me you were heading out to where Sasuke is. Give him a hard time about missing the wedding."

She resisted the urge to point out that Sasuke had indeed been there at a distance because she knew Naruto didn't count looking from a distance or note sent via hawk.

"I will. Now go be with Hinata. It is your honeymoon."

He made a noise that between a grunt and sputter.

"Hinata understands."

Sakura snorted. Hinata was too nice. She'd have smacked Naruto in her shoes, but then again her heart was always set somewhere else.

"Sure she does, but maybe you should hurry back to her anyway."

"Alright, see ya Sakura chan."

"See ya." She turned back to the road and ran.

Soon Konoha was left far behind and the forest stretched almost endlessly before her. The sun sank and disappeared over the horizon while the stars peaked through the canopy of trees. Yet she didn't stop. Excitement thrummed through her as she anticipated seeing Sasuke again. Through the night she ran until the first light of dawn started to color the sky. Then she saw the sign at the fork in the road where she was to meet her contact. Only once she directly in front of the sign did she stop and rest.

Sweat covered her back and dotted her forehead. She breathed deeply trying to calm her pounding heart. Maybe she should have taken a break sooner, she thought to herself. Once her breathing had returned to normal she sat down on the edge of the road and took a sip from her canteen. For several long minutes nothing happened. Then she heard a rumbling clattering sound. Quickly she jumped up and looked down one of the roads where a small cloud of dust was being kicked up. A large cart rumbled by and didn't even slow when it past Sakura. She muttered curses between coughs as tried not to breath in dust. Once the dust cleared she came nose to nose with a massive creature and froze.

It looked like a deer, but it was the size of a much larger horse. Dark antlers sprouted like wild vines from the creature's head. It breathed in deeply as if imprinting her smell into its mind. Sakura was so distracted by the deer that she didn't even notice a second one off to her left side. And this one had a rider.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura looked at the rider and nearly jumped back in fright when she realized it was a wolf that sat astride the second deer. It took her a second to register that what she had first thought was a wolf head was actually a really accurate mask. The eyes gave it away in the end.

"I am. Who are you?"

The woman reached up and pulled off the mask. Underneath the mask was a woman who matched the picture she had been given, down to the strange tattoos that twined around her face and neck.

"Nebe Nara. Herd Master, and your guide for the time that you will be in my home." Nebe slid off her mount and patted him gently. "I must stress several things to you. My clan has remained very closed off for some time now. They do not take well to outsiders. So you will not be allowed to travel around the village without myself, my husband, or Fatima our village Grand Elder with you." Nebe drew something out from the folds of her fur coat. It was a string with three beads on it. The top most was the Nara clan crest, the bead below it held a delicate painting of what she assumed was one of the deer, the last was a red bead with a cherry blossom; Sakura blossom. "You will need to put a bit of your chakra into the pink bead then tie the string into your hair. It will let my clan know you are under my protection and Fatima's."

Sakura took the charm and felt the chakra in the two top beads. The middle bead felt like Nebe so she assumed the top most bead was this Fatima's chakra. Her finger moved over the surface of the red and pink bead. It was beautiful and if she didn't miss her guess, it was all hand painted. But how had they known what to choose? Then she smiled to herself, either her name gave it away or Sasuke had said something.

"Just focus your chakra into your hand with your bead."

Sakura did as she was told and she was surprised when the clay acted like a sponge and practically sucked up the small amount of chakra. Then she quickly tied the charm up in her pink hair. Nebe nodded.

"It suits you." She gestured to the deer that had been sniffing Sakura. "This is Inazuma. He will carry you to the village quickly and safely." Nebe paused and asked tentatively, "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

Sakura cringed she had ridden a horse a handful of times in the land of snow, but there had been saddles and they had only walked. And she didn't see any saddles or reigns for that matter.

"A long time ago."

Nebe blew out a relieved breath.

"At least you have some idea of what to expect. You don't have to worry about steering; Inazuma knows the way home and will follow me and Kaze Ran'na." Nebe went and grabbed a rough looking blanket and threw it over Inazuma's back. "I'll give you a hand up."

Nebe easily helped her up and explained how to hold on with her knees as well as how to sit without falling off or smacking into the deer's neck. The other woman had even handed over goggles that she insisted Sakura wear. Finally with Sakura's hand fisted in Inazuma's thick coat they were ready to be off. Nebe had warned that the deer were brutally fast and that she needed hang on and keep low if she wished to last the whole trip, but words had not prepared her leaping sensation in gut and the sudden jerk as the deer broke into a bounding gallop.

They didn't take the road as Sakura had expected. Instead Nebe and her deer dove straight into the thick tree line. She just barely managed to stifle a squeak as her deer followed. The trees zipped past her a little to close or comfort and at blinding speed. Soon she had no idea where she was in relationship to the road because the trees became too thick to even see the sky. Her muscles in her legs were already starting to burn from the way she was forced to hang on and she prayed they would make their destination soon.

"How much farther?" Sakura yelled over the wind in her ears.

"Not much. My home is just past the ridge." She pointed to just ahead of them.

Sakura followed where Nebe pointed and saw a large chasm. And there was no way the deer would be able to clear it, at least not with people on their backs. Any protests she was about to make were silenced as Nebe's deer stepped out onto thin air and kept moving. It was then that she noticed a slight shimmer. Genjutsu. There was a bridge here. After they crossed the bridge a small clearing came into view. Sakura marveled that such a place existed deep in the forest. Even the small koi pond in the center.

The deer slowed to a stop and Sakura slid to the ground gratefully. Her legs burned and trembled and she nearly collapsed.

"You alright?" Nebe's hand gripped her arm and held her steady.

"I'm fine that was just-" Sakura couldn't think of the right word for pounding her muscles had taken.

"Intense," the other woman supplied.

Sakura nodded.

"Well how about I get you some breakfast then introduce you to my husband and Fatima?"

Before Sakura could protest Nebe was walking away to the larger of the two buildings leaving her to just stand there. All she could do was stand there. Should she follow and help? Then a loud ringing sound reverberated through the silence of the trees. She glanced over to the second building that had smoke bellowing out the chimney. She made her way over to the open door and stopped.

"Sasuke?"


	20. Chapter 20

Minutes earlier Sasuke had removed his shirt because of the oppressive heat in the room. Both him and Toru were soaked in sweat though the smith didn't seem to notice; in fact Sasuke got the impression the other man was actually enjoying himself. Sasuke made no comment and merely continued to breath flames into the giant furnace.

Toru had taken Sasuke's old blade minus the hilt and guard and heated the weapon until the metal glowed with a fiery red. Then the smith removed the blade from the fire and placed it into a mold just outside of the furnace's brim. Next he retrieved a pair of tongs off the anvil and used them pulled a thick earthen jar from the tongues of fire. Inside the jar was liquid metal which Toru poured sparingly over the blade. The blade seemed to hiss in anger as the liquid spread over the worst of the crack.

Once the metal had cooled enough to remove from the mold without spilling burning fluid metal , Toru placed it on the anvil. Sasuke handed him the hammer Toru had pointed to. Toru took a quick glance under the blade before he struck the still glowing metal. The crashing sound seemed to reverberated right through Sasuke's very bones. Toru raised the hammer to strike again only to stop when a voice asked,

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to see someone silhouetted in the doorway. She stepped closer to the light of the fire and Sasuke recognized her instantly. Sakura. Her eyes were wide in surprise and a moment later blush gathered in her cheeks. At first he wondered if the heat was getting to her, until he noticed she was trying very hard not to stare at his bare chest. Her blush deepened.

"I'm sorry, you're busy, I'll go." She turned to go when Toru chuckled and called after her,

"He's not busy. I'm done with him for now."

Sakura hesitated her gaze moving over Toru. Sasuke saw her eyes linger on Toru's tattoos, and recognition flickered briefly. She probably saw the similarities to Nebe's tattoos.

"You must be Nebe's husband." she finally said with a kind smile.

Toru grinned. "That I am and you'll find no man happier than myself because of that." Toru looked her up and down before adding. "Since you know this stiff young man, that must make you Haruno Sakura." Toru removed one of his sturdy gloves and extended a hand to shake Sakura's hand. She shook it and smiled. "We have heard quite a bit about you."

Sasuke noticed Sakura looked a little taken aback by this comment and she glanced uncertainly at him like she was wondering if he had been the one talking about her. If he was honest he didn't talk too much about her. Partially because he wasn't much of a talker unlike Naruto and Toru, but the other reason was there were plenty of people who'd look at Sakura and see a potentially easy target to get at him; and those people would be in for a rude awakening. None of his teammates were weak.

"I'm sure much was exaggerated." Sakura finally replied diplomatically.

"Not true," Toru told her. "They didn't do your beauty justice." His eyes caught on the beads strung in Sakura's hair. "However Sasuke seems to have a good measure of you. He's the one who gave Nebe the idea for a cherry blossom. It suits you perfectly."

Sasuke should have known Toru wouldn't keep quiet about that. Sakura, he noted blinked in surprise and without thought she reached up and touched the beads gingerly. She didn't look at him but there was a soft smile on her face. He resisted the urge to turn and give the smith a sour look. It would only provoke further response from him, and Sasuke didn't trust the amusement in Toru's eyes.

"Sasuke, why don't you take this lovely lady to the house and have breakfast? And please tell Nebe I'll be there shortly, after I have reached a point in which I can stop."

He nodded in wordless agreement and lead Sakura out of the room. It wasn't until the much cooler air hit that Sasuke realized how exhausted he was. Everything in him ached and screamed for rest. The worst was the feeling of his chakra at almost zero. He was so distracted with trying to make his breath come out evenly and keep his back straight that when he took a step the weakness surged and he stumbled. Sakura's hand was under his elbow supporting his weight in a way that hid exactly how weak he was.

"What happened?" she asked carefully. There was concern in her eyes and he could already feel her bringing her chakra to her hand and funneling it into his body.

"He was exposed to the protections of our home a little too long." Nebe was standing in the doorway watching them. Sasuke briefly saw anger in the Herd Master's eyes, anger he saw that was directed at Toru.

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded. "What have you done?"

"Sakura," he said her name gently but she bit back the rest of the angry questions she had. It almost made him smile to see her not only wanting to defend him, but going up against Nebe to do so. The other healer, he noticed, didn't seem bothered by Sakura's tone or implications.

"Bring him in. Food will do him a world of good and I have some medicine that will help him get back on his feet." Nebe turned back into the house, leaving them to follow.

Sakura continued to support Sasuke with one hand under his elbow and he allowed her to help him into the house. Only once he was sitting did Sakura take a seat beside him and the time to study her surroundings. Her gaze traveled in almost awe over all the books and tools that were packed into the shelves. Nebe sat down by the fire pit and removed the lid to a small pot that sat on the burning coals and began to stir its contents. The rich smell of food floated into the air and made Sasuke stomach rumble.

"So explain exactly what happened." Sakura's voice held an edge to it, but when Nebe looked between the two of them Sasuke could have sworn he saw amusement in the older woman's eyes.

Sasuke listened as Nebe explained the past few weeks events from her view point. Occasionally he had to add his input, but mostly he was able to stay quiet while the two women chatted. This allowed him to study Sakura better. It had been a while since they had been together. He had seen her at Naruto's wedding, but he admitted that the distance he had kept between him and pretty much everyone had made it difficult to judge her well being. Now he could see the tell tale signs of exhaustion and lack of sleep. Dark circles were under her eyes were the major tell, but there were subtler things as well, like how pale she seemed. He was pretty sure she was over worked and not sleeping properly. A glance at Nebe told him she saw the signs as well, but was unsure how to broach the subject to Sakura. And Sakura was certainly giving her no room to ask.

"So the pollen acts like a sedative?"

"Correct. We aren't entirely sure why it also blocks chakra and the signals the eye sends the brain; which is the cause of the blindness, however we do know that the two are connected."

Sakura nodded, "Most likely, yes." Now she turned to look at him with a much more clinical gaze. Her earlier blush and shyness vanished under the healer's instincts and curiosity. Sakura's eyes lightened as if some of the exhaustion were lifted by the need to do work. She began to ask him questions to gage the things he experienced under the influence of Dream's Breath. Sasuke saw her working through everything quickly and efficiently to the point that Nebe even willing to relinquished her medical logs for not only him, but any other Dream's Breath victims. As she absorbed everything and discussed different treatments with Nebe, Sasuke saw how in her element Sakura was. She was a highly skilled medical ninja and always striving to develop those skills. At this thought a strange warmth spread through him that he struggled to identify. Then he realized he was proud of Sakura and what she had accomplished. She had come a long way from team seven's beginnings.

The conversation slowed and Nebe was finally able to dish out a hearty breakfast of thick porridge. Together they ate their meal in relative silence. It was only after they started tucking into their food that Toru finally came to join them. Sasuke glanced at Nebe, and saw while she wasn't furious she still wasn't happy with her husband. The older woman's eyebrows were raised in silent accusation at Toru. Toru met her gaze and the two seemed to exchange words without saying anything until Toru chuckled lightly and said,

"I didn't break the boy, merely tired him out."

Nebe didn't look pleased by his answer, but handed him a large helping of food which Toru devoured with gusto, helped himself to seconds, and even thirds. Sasuke wondered if he was taking Fatima's words to heart.

After the food was finished Nebe got up and retrieved a small jar of pellets from one of the shelves. She took out three, giving two to Sasuke, and one to Sakura. Sakura stared at the pill and before she could say a word Nebe answered the question she had.

"Your dead on your feet whether you admit it or not, which will make you useless. That will bolster your strength, chakra, and stamina, though not by a whole lot. A good night's rest will help heal the damage you've caused with over working yourself." Nebe's words were chiding, but not harsh and Sakura seemed to see the worth in it, though she was still suspicious of the pill.

"What's in it?"

Now there was obvious approval in both Nebe and Toru.

"You won't be able to recreate it if I tell you. And I would have you swear not reveal what I tell you."

Sakura thought about it carefully. Sasuke could see her putting information together. She glanced sideways at him and he knew she realized this was the reason for the conflict the clan was currently facing.

"I will swear, not to share it with someone who is not of your clan or without your clan's express permission."

Nebe's smile was wolfish.

"I like you. It can't be just anyone. The head of the clan who resides in Konoha only, or myself, or our current elder can give permission and no one else."

Sasuke didn't even notice Toru rise and retrieve a simple looking iron tool. It looked like a needle. The metal sharp and stylized with vines. Sasuke felt faint traced of chakra in it. Nebe offered her right hand to Toru and he pricked the center of her hand drawing both a drop of blood and a small amount of chakra with it. Then he smeared the blood with chakra in it across Sakura's left hand. Then he did as he had with Nebe to Sakura.

"Clench your fist around the blood and let your own chakra mingle with Nebe's," he instructed.

Sakura did so at the same time as Nebe. Sasuke listened as a few words were said and then Sakura yelped liked she was stung after she repeated the oath. Nebe winced and shook her hand.

"What was that," Sakura demanded.

Toru looked at their newest guest with amusement. "You didn't think we'd hand you a clan secret without a way of insuring you would keep your word."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. But before he could ask anything Toru added.

"If you try to reveal or copy the information Nebe gives you the little bit of Nebe's chakra will cause a sort of genjutsu that is permanent. It will only effect the information she shares with you now."

Sakura looked down at her hands and found both the injury and Nebe's blood was gone. Nebe for her part, got up and grabbed a scroll that was hidden in a bookshelf and passed it to the other girl. Sakura took the scroll and hesitated,

"You don't perhaps worship a god by the name of Jashin?"

Toru blinked in surprise. Then his expression darkened once he seemed to realize what she was talking about.

"So he really did exist. Hidan, I mean."

Sakura nodded

"I suppose you faced him?"

Again she nodded. Toru hissed and cursed in a language that Sasuke didn't know.

"Don't suppose the bastard is dead?"

Now Sakura shrugged and Sasuke wondered how she couldn't be sure.

"Shikamaru blew him to pieces and buried him under about thirty feet of rubble. Though according to the report he was still screaming insults even long after the letter removed his head and limbs."

Her words disturbed Sasuke, but Toru he noticed seemed unsurprised.

"I do not worship Jashin the evil one. And Hidan was a blight on my mother's clan. I never met the bastard personally, but I heard stories from my mother. Your friend Shikamaru did well to contain him. Though I can't say for sure whether he'd be dead or not."

Now Sakura smiled and looked to Nebe.

"Shikamaru is the head of the Nara clan as it stands in Konoha."

Before Nebe could respond there was a knock on the door. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet. When she came back a few moments later it was with Fatima. The elderly woman looked over Sakura with a keen eye.

"So you are Lady Tsunade's apprentice."


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura looked over the bent woman. She used a cane to walk, but she noticed it made minimal noise on the wood floor and she still moved with a certain power. The knobby cane was another thing that stood out to her. It was made of thick hard wood that would be sturdy, but way too heavy if this woman was a normal elder. Sakura was suddenly reminded of Granny Chiyo. Appearances could be extremely deceptive, she thought ruefully.

"I am one of her apprentices, yes. Haruno Sakura at your service my lady."

The elderly woman nodded, looking only mildly interested in her. Though Sakura thought this was a ruse. There was something important that she was missing here.

"So you read my letter? And what do you think of the plan?"

Sakura hesitated and was about to launch into a discussion about the proposed plan that had been outlined in the letter briefly, but then she hesitated. Her gaze fell on the woman's hand that gripped her cane firmly and without shaking. The person who had written the letter clearly showed signs of Arthritis, this woman showed no signs of that despite her old age.

"You wrote the letter?"

The older woman nodded.

"But you show no signs of Arthritis."

Nebe and the newcomer exchanged a look. A smile pulled at the elder's lips while Nebe shrugged. Finally they turned back to her.

"You will do just fine." She let go her cane which remained standing while she sat down between Sasuke and Toru. "Yes, I did write that letter." She grinned mischievously at Sakura. "Forgive an old woman her tests of the youth, I am called Fatima, the village Grand Elder."

Nebe rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath when Fatima mentioned tests. The result was the older woman swiftly snatched up her cane and cracked it against the younger woman's knee. Nebe hissed in pain, but said nothing. Toru chuckled lightly only to receive a similar crack only this one was aimed at his elbow. He yelped in pain and Fatima said,

"Respect your elders and teachers," to Toru she said, "It should not amuse you that your wife was injured even if she did deserve it, your looks won't save you next time." Then old woman waved her cane under Sasuke's nose. "Same to you. Just cause your handsome doesn't mean you can do what you please."

Sakura wondered how Sasuke would react to this and wasn't disappointed when he bowed his head solemnly and said respectfully,

"Yes, ma'am."

Fatima seemed a little disappointed that there had been no resistances. Maybe she had been hoping to have reason to smack him too.

"Grand Elder, please don't harass my patient or my guest." Nebe choose her words with great care. "We do still need help."

Fatima shrugged.

"How have you been feeling Toru? Vomited again this morning?" Fatima asked the question in a way that Sakura that made her think the older healer was withholding information and not pleased about the fact.

Toru scowled at her. "Maybe." Both his tone and the expression on his face were warning enough that Sakura didn't question, but Nebe looked between the two of them and said,

"He did. Do you have any ideas of what is causing him to be sick? I can't guess." There was genuine concern in her voice. Sakura thought that Nebe didn't like being confronted with medical problems that she didn't understand, especially when they concerned her husband. Sakura saw the seething look that Toru shot at the older woman. Fatima smiled like wolf.

"He's a boy, I'm sure one of the times he was up in the mountain he ate something that may have bitten back. How about you? It's possible you could have caught something being that you two are intimate together?"

"No, I feel fine, tired from the long shifts, but nothing that a nap wouldn't fix."

Toru produced another bowl and dished a healthy portion before handing it to Fatima.

"Grand Elder, you should eat and make sure to keep up your strength. Wouldn't want you to catch anything either."

Fatima cackled and took the bowl.

"Thank you for your concern Toru, but I have little fear of such things at my age."

Sakura saw the amusement that glinted in the older woman's eyes even as she tucked into her food. Toru, she noticed, on the other hand looked cat who's had enough of its tail being pulled. She wondered what was going on, and a glance at Nebe told her that the other woman was wondering the same thing.

After all the food was gone Fatima stretched and said, "Well, I think I have worn out my welcome." She turned to Nebe. "When you are done here come to the lab. The sooner we begin, the sooner we find out how effective the treatment is." The elder woman used her cane to leverage herself up.

"Do you need assistance getting back to your lab," Toru asked.

Fatima cackled.

"No pup, I think the walk will do me good. Gives me time to think over my life." Then with more grace than Sakura expected from someone of her age, Fatima practically flowed out the door.

Nebe watched her go.

"It's been a long time since I have seen her like that." Nebe gathered up the bowls and utensils before turning to Sasuke. "You've changed this place." She brought the bowls to the sink in the bathroom and began cleaning them.

"That was not my intent." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Nebe wasn't trying to say that anything was your fault. Quite the opposite actually. Everyone here has been shut in for a good portion of their lives. This clan used to be scholars and doctors. Always curious and always wanting to help. But they've lost that. Even Fatima. She was a teacher, and a healer, but like many people she lost a lot of loved ones. All of her children in fact, and she threw herself into studying and slowly forgot about people." Toru's words made sense to Sakura. It was something she could almost feel, the weight of such loss. But she disagreed with the last part. The woman she saw hadn't forgotten people, people were the sole reason for her to be alive and working. It was something Fatima, Nebe, and herself shared.

Sakura got up and helped Nebe with cleaning up the breakfast. The other woman nodded her thanks. They worked in silence until Toru called Sasuke back to work. Then Sakura turned and watched them go. Once they were gone Nebe spoke,

"Toru teases him about you. It wasn't until I saw you two together that it was more than idle gossip that Toru collected."

Sakura felt the blush creep across her face.

"No, I l-, I was the one-, when we were younger." After the third attempt to explain she hung her head. Nebe patted her shoulder.

"I can see that, I figured you liked him first when you were younger, but what about now?"

The other woman's words while delivered softly and so plainly that it made Sakura feel like there was a purpose behind her words. It wasn't that Nebe was interested in him, it was subtle, but Sakura could tell Nebe loved solely Toru. Yet it seemed she had a vested interest in Sasuke that was more than doctor. After a moment Sakura decided the best way to find out the answer would be to answer the other woman.

"I still love him."

Nebe nodded as if she expected as much.

"And what will you do now?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, then she closed it. She was going to tell Nebe that nothing would happen until Sasuke decided otherwise, but she found that answer didn't sit well with her. Not that she had liked when Sasuke had refused to let her come with when she had first asked. Now she was left with the distinct feeling that that wasn't right anymore. But she wasn't sure what she should do either. Sakura spent a few minutes pondering this when she realized that Nebe was looking at her with approval.

"Oh-." She wasn't even sure how to answer her, but Nebe saved her from having to speak.

"Keep thinking about it, no need to answer me. Though you might want an answer it for yourself." Nebe took the clean dishes and stacked them on one of the shelves before pulling down a three log books from a stack of them. She handed all three to Sakura. "You might want to skim those before we go."

Curiously Sakura opened the first and the thickest book. She skimmed over the pages of neatly printed records. All of the patients mentioned suffered from Dream's Breath effects to varying degrees. Sakura impressed by the detailed nature of the book. Tsunade would be impressed as well, but then again the Nara clan was all around careful about collecting and maintaining knowledge. It wasn't until she got near the end that she found some pages had been torn out.

"What happened to these pages?"

"A patient used Genjutsu on me and made me remove and burn them. Jokes on him though, I kept a second copy of notes on him that he didn't know about." She pointed to the thinnest book on the bottom of the pile.

Sakura pulled that book out, read the patient's name, and nearly dropped the book. Uchiha Itachi was printed in Nebe's neat script at the top of the page. These pages she read more thoroughly. Like Sasuke, Itachi had run amok with Dream's Breath. According to Nebe's notes he was one of the worst cases. She listed a few other symptoms that were out of the ordinary including bleeding from the eyes, dehydration, and extreme exhaustion. Even after the Dream's Breath had left his body he still suffered.

"It's like something is eating him alive, though there's nothing physically wrong him. All of the Dream's Breath has been cleaned out of his system for at least a week yet he is still weak. The patient refuses to speak outside of, 'thank you' when I give him water or food. He can't sleep from nightmares, he makes no sound, just wakes and leans over to a bowl to vomits. I'm worried he isn't keeping any of the food he eats and he eats less and less. When I ask about the nightmares he just stares at the charm with his clan crest blankly. At this rate he will die and I have no idea why, not even Fatima can say though she like me suspects he suffered trauma. His mind is hurt and his body is deteriorated because of it, but something in him just doesn't want to die. It gives me hope, for now at least."

Sakura skimmed down to where the pen marks were particularly harsh from the pen being forced into the paper like the writer was furious.

" **Never have I ever had to slap a patient, but I think this was an exception. Toru did some digging and found out the circumstances that forced this man to leave his home. We are supposed to care for patients no matter what and some of the doctors think I should dump him in the forest and let him die. I'm not letting some fool throw away his life when he clearly wants to live nor am I going to throw his life away. But by all that is Holy this man just stared at me while I yelled and yelled at him (mostly) and my assistant. Finally I kicked everyone and demanded to know if he wanted to live. He looked at me and just blinked. BLINKED! That's when I slapped him. I'd like to say that's what woke him up, but I highly doubt it. He changed when I told him that his clan would be gone and I would make sure his brother knew how he died, how he wasted his whole damn fucking life and the kid could deal with that legacy."**

"He apologized after he ate that night. He seemed very surprised by his own behavior. Apparently he truly doesn't want to die and now that I know that for sure I'm going to make sure he fights to live or he will regret it."

"Last night was first time he slept without waking up or vomiting. The pain is still there, he clearly regrets what he did to his clan, but he seems to have a purpose for it too. It's possible that the Dream's Breath had an unexpected effect on his mind, but I don't think so. Toru was sitting with Itachi just talking. I think Dream's Breath weakened him and something Toru said brought out the inner turmoil. But because Itachi was so weak he couldn't put his mind to right. Too much is uncertain about both these men. Either way, he's recovering, and at a fast rate like something is driving him."

Sakura closed the book. There was more, much more, but she wasn't sure about how much she should press into Itachi's life. She wondered if Sasuke had seen this or even knew that Nebe had worked on his brother.

"Does Sasuke know?"

"Does he know I treated his brother? Yes. Does he know what exactly happened to his brother? Doubtful, though there's no accounting for Toru."

"So what is your prognoses of Itachi?"

"I can't say for sure." And judging by the look on Nebe's face it irked her that she didn't know. "Later I discovered some of the symptoms were due to over use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Bleeding from the eye, and the exhaustion. That certainly didn't help him, but I think the biggest toll was actually the murder of his clan." She took a deep breath and choose her next words with extreme care. "It was my thoughts that Itachi was a 'good' man, but he was also driven to protect what he loved at any cost. Even if he himself had to pay. As it stands, Itachi never completely recovered. He ended up coming back a few times and I made a medication to help ease the strain from over using his eyes, which helped, but in the long run simply masked the problem and eased his pain so he could push on. Stubborn fool wouldn't stay long enough for me to try many other options." Nebe's clenched fists were the only indication of how angry and frustrated she was.

Sakura was silent for a long time. What Nebe said tracked with what little Sasuke had shared about his brother after the war along with the scraps of information Konoha had managed to gather beforehand. Maybe if she looked over the recipe, and records from Itachi's treatment she could possibly combine it with the treatment that Fatima and Nebe had devised to cure blindness.

"All of Itachi's medical while he was in your care are in the records here, including details from the treatment you started him on afterwards?" She tapped the thin book.

Nebe nodded. "The recipe is in the back of the book. Sasuke's records are in there too. I was going to do a comparison of the two of them, but that will have to wait." Nebe indicated the book that Sakura hadn't opened. "That is all the medical logs from the medication I gave you and Sasuke. It also details a discontinued topical version. It was basically cosmetic, though we did have major improvement from those who had scars. Both the physical scars and sometimes even their mental health improved."

Sakura remembered the pill that was still laying on her tray next to the scroll. She quickly looked over the ingredients and the side effects. Once she was assured that the side effects were minimal to not existent she swallowed the pellet.

"Shall we get to work?"

Nebe nodded, "I think we should."


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke followed Toru back outside. The smith looked unusually ruffled and Sasuke couldn't decide if it amused him to see Toru this way or if it unnerved him. He glanced back at the house and wondered if Sakura might know what was going on. Sasuke was forced to discard that thought when Toru barked for him to hurry up. The normal cheery Toru was no longer present.

As it turned out, there wasn't much for Sasuke to do, but he watch as Toru folded the metal of his sword. Over and over the man pounded the super heated metal. After what seemed like an hour Toru hesitated mid stroke.

"You are not needed for the rest of this, go spend time with your friend."

Sasuke might have said something to that comment, but he noticed Toru's mind seemed to be elsewhere, so he nodded and left the heated furnace room. He walked over to the door and just as he was about to open the door it opened. Nebe and Sakura came out and looked at him surprised. Nebe recovered first.

"Toru kick you out," she asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Nebe glanced towards her husband's workshop and if Sasuke didn't know any better he would say she was worried about her husband, more so than she had been earlier. But she lead the way into the forest without further comment. As they walked Sasuke realized it wasn't just Toru who seemed off, Sakura seemed a little subdued as well. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't quite sure how to say it. He let the silence stretch as they walked, knowing she would eventually say what was on her mind.

Nebe skirted close to the herd grounds. As they passed several of the deer raised their heads and watched them pass. Sasuke noticed the feel of the creatures was vastly different from when he and Toru walked past them without Nebe. They seemed more curious and less hostile. One even came up to them and started sniffing Sakura.

"Kaze Ran'na, you are being rude, she doesn't have anything for you."

The deer made a high pitched sound that made Sasuke cringe. Nebe reached under her cloak and withdrew a apple. The deer was instantly silenced at the sight of food and went to try and take it from Nebe. She pulled it back,

"No, you were being rude. You only get this if you keep an eye on Toru."

Hooves scuffed the ground then deer lowered his head. Nebe passed the apple to Kaze Ran'na who ate the whole thing in one bite. Then the big deer turned and walked back the way they had come. Sasuke admitted it was an odd thing to witness, but at least he understood what Toru had meant by it was better to see it rather than explain it. Other deer started to gather their courage and came to approach them.

"Are these deer related to the ones the Nara clan in Konoha care for?"

Nebe nodded.

"They aren't the exact same species, but they are close enough that the two can have children together. Cousins is what we call them."

"According to your research these deer's antlers are much more potent than the others. But why? I can see the antlers are larger and there are more branches, but I assume there more to it than that?"

"I have not read the research concerning the differences between the two, I know basic physical and medical differences, but because it has been decades since anyone here has even so much as seen the other deer not many people know much about a comparison between the two. You'd be better off asking Fatima or consulting the old texts in the library."

They entered the entered the village only to find it was oddly empty. Sasuke looked at Nebe who seemed to glare at all the houses before she picked up pace. Within minutes they were standing outside the makeshift library and lab. Nebe didn't even pause to knock on the door . She opened it wide and allowed them both to enter. The library hadn't changed much, outside of a few tables had been pushed aside, and one of them had a stack of papers, scrolls, and a few specimen jars.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke turned to see Abi had rolled out from behind one of the bookshelves. The air in the room felt like it froze over.

"I brought guests."

Abi stiffened and clenched his fists around the armrests of the of his wheelchair.

"Herd Master." Abi inclined his head, though Sasuke doubted it was out of respect.

"Sakura will be assisting in the operation, but she would like to do a primary check of you first."

Sakura stepped forward.

"Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to be working with you." She didn't extend her hand like she usually would have, but her expression and tone were incredibly warm and inviting. Sasuke noticed Abi instinctively tensed at the sound of a stranger's voice so close, but he was relaxing soon afterwards. "I was told you volunteered for this, but I didn't know you were also paralyzed. Did the two events occur at the same time?"

There was an almost awkward pause before Abi grinned maliciously,

"Yes they did."

Sasuke knew where this was heading, but instead of trying to explain things away Nebe said quite bluntly,

"I shoved him into a glass containment cell while he was carrying a jar of enhanced Dream's Breath. The shards from the containment cell perforated his spinal column and left small fragments of glass imbedded in the nerves of his spine." There was no remorse in her words and the shear callousness of her words had Sakura gasping in surprise.

"You betrayed the clan," snapped Abi.

Nebe laughed, and it was a sound that had no humor or light in it. She sounded cruel and cold. Her voice; when she spoke, echoed like there was more than one person speaking, "Do not think to provoke me into killing you Abi, I can smell your fear. You will not die by my hand foolish boy," slowly the voices faded back to Nebe's voice alone, "but you aren't entirely wrong. I did betray someone long ago, but it certainly wasn't our clan. Our clan betrayed itself when they commanded the release of the beast on innocents, and I betrayed myself when I did not stop it. I shall not make that mistake twice." She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Now, would you like to see if we can return your sight or are you going to keep picking fights?"

"Well said, Herd Master." Fatima came through the still open door from behind them. She eyed both Nebe and Abi and said with exasperation, "I left you children alone for five minutes and you're already at each other's throats." She clucked at them then nodded towards the operation room. "Abi get moving and show our guest the way. I'm sure she wants to do the usual array of physical tests before we begin so she can get a better understanding of you. Nebe can answer questions about your medications while she is prepping for surgery." Then her amusement turned to Sasuke, "And the Uchiha pup has a bargain to up hold."

Sasuke watched in almost stunned amazement as everyone, including himself did as Fatima bid without even the hint of protest. He found himself sitting at the table that had papers, scrolls, and specimen jars on it. Fatima passed him the scrolls and jars.

"That is my end of the bargain until we can establish a safe way to transport the larger items." She then pulled the blank paper to her and produced a pen from one of her many pockets in a lab coat that lay across another chair. "You may begin whenever."

Sasuke checked each of the scrolls making sure they did actually contain research material before he began his story. It took him a while to figure out where to begin so he ended up telling the story of his brother as he knew it now. Fatima made no comments but as Sasuke talked he realized the old woman seemed to putting pieces together in her mind. Something about his brother. He didn't ask what she knew because he got the distinct feeling that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Time ticked by as Fatima scribbled away keeping extremely accurate records of what he said. She would even include her own questions if or when she had them, and his responses to them. As it went on Sasuke kept glancing down the hall where Sakura was working. He could see her looking over Abi; much to the other man's distress. He fought her every step and it was only Nebe's sharp reminders of what he had to gain that kept him from being too difficult. On one of these occasions Fatima sighed and put down her pen.

"Something on your mind pup?"

"No."

The old woman cackled at him. It took her a moment to stop laughing and when she did she asked, "You wanna try saying that again, and mean it this time?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to say something rude, he had the distinct feeling that Fatima was waiting for that just so she could hit him with her cane that was leaning against the table beside her. And he didn't trust his body was strong enough to move before the blow landed.

"I was wondering if I made the right decision."

Fatima's gaze slid towards Sakura who was saying something with an exasperated expression on her face. "You worry our troubles will spill out onto your friend over there?" Her voice was just barely audible to Sasuke.

He said nothing.

Fatima shrugged, "I can't promise it won't. However, I think your friend over there can take care of herself pretty well. She's certainly handling Abi better than a lot his own family handles him. Well," she amended thoughtfully, "since he was injured at least."

Now Sasuke's mind was turned back to the incident that seemed to have started this whole mess. The massacre, but what he didn't understand is why the woman in front of him was okay with reaction to it. From what he had seen and heard, Fatima whole heartedly disagreed with the decision to send out the 'beast'. She also clearly held power and authority to have stopped it.

"What's bothering you now pup?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Why didn't you stop the plan to kidnap the children. You clearly didn't agree with it and you have the power to have stopped it."

Fatima grunted. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out. I have the power to stop such decisions _now_ ," she put heavy emphasis on the last word. "But then I didn't. I was merely one of the council then. And while I was the most senior member I was also the only who agreed with Nebe. The Grand Elder at the time was an old fogy, with a stick up his butt, and dislike for those who weren't 'pure'." When she noticed Sasuke's expression she elaborated. "People whose family had been living in the clan for a long time. Nebe's mother came from the other half of the Nara clan which made her less in the old bat's eyes."

"Normally decisions that have to do with herd or children fall to the Herd Master. This includes retaliation for attacks on the herd. But the last Grand Elder managed to convince everyone else that Nebe was too young, he even went to the Wild One to share their plans and his concerns. Of course the creature agreed after coming back to see the aftermath. Though I think the Wild One was also worried for Nebe's sanity as well; the two of them share a stronger bond than of Nebe's predecessors did. So much death can have very adverse affects on the mind and Nebe showed signs of being broken by it." She sighed deeply like someone who was carrying too much weight on their shoulders. "And here we are now."

Sasuke nodded, but before he could say anything a voice drifted from behind him.

"Grand Elder, if you are feeling free with other people's secrets, maybe you'd be willing to tell me what is wrong with my husband." Nebe's voice was sharp.

Her sudden appearance was an uncomfortable reminder that he was still too weak. If he had been at full strength then there would be almost no way that she would have snuck up behind him like that. Fatima on the other hand grinned at Nebe.

"I've told you what's wrong with him, neither of us can't fix stupid."

Nebe snarled under her breath.

"I take it preparation is done," Fatima asked, acting as if Nebe hadn't just growled like a wild animal at her.

Nebe nodded, and Sasuke saw a look of appreciation on her face. "Sakura works well, even with Abi actively making things difficult for her.' Then she admitted, "I almost hit him."

Fatima laughed lightly. "He always liked giving you a hard time even before this mess. Well, let's get things done and maybe you won't have to worry about Abi anymore. Come pups, let's get to work."

Nebe snorted, but followed after Fatima as the old woman got up and shuffled down the hall. Sasuke took this as an invitation for him to follow.

Fatima lead the two of them to the room that Sakura had been using to do Abi's physical exam. The hospital bed and been removed from the room along with the cabinets that had been along one of the walls. Now most of the floor was taken up by a complex seal that was painted in thin black lines. At the center of the seal lay Abi. He wore only shorts and a cloth over his eyes. The cloth over his eyes seemed to be at the epicenter of triangular seal. Sakura sat with her legs crossed at the top of the triangle. Nebe sat at the left hand point and Fatima sat on the right point.

"Do you have the medium," Nebe asked Sakura.

Sakura reached behind her and held up three tiny glass jars. Inside each of them was a milky liquid. Sakura got up and handed one to Nebe and one to Fatima. When she saw Sasuke watching her, she explained, "We need a medium to repair his eyes. Since his eyes aren't working we needed a close family member willing to donate eye fluid."

"I thought you could use hair to do this?" Sasuke remembered reading about this procedure in one of Orochimaru's books.

Sakura shook her head no. "If this were a wound in his flesh we would be able to, but this is specialized tissue so we need eye fluid. And since his eyes are damaged we don't want to risk using his own eye fluid. His older sister donated for this I believe." Then she turned to the other women and asked, "Ready?"

When they nodded Sakura looked to Abi.

"You ready Abi?"

"Just get on with it," he grunted not quite rudely but exasperated.

Sakura smiled and emptied her bottle into a small circle in the seal right in front of her. Nebe and Fatima followed her movement then they all held the sign of Tori. Chakra flooded down the painted lines until it met at the middle over Abi's eyes. He gasped but didn't move. The air thrummed with chakra and Sasuke stood there and marveled at the level of control that these women were showing. This amount of chakra could easily rip Abi's eyes apart if they lost their concentration for even a moment. He was so distracted by the chakra he didn't even notice the eye fluid that the women had poured out was now hovering off the floor. The liquid twitched and pulsed almost as if it had a life of its own and slowly it began to vanish while the symbols on the cloth became thick with chakra.

"Pup, there's a switch by you that dims the light. Can you please dim it," Fatima asked through gritted teeth.

It was then Sasuke noticed all of the women were sweating and trembling. Fatima was definitely the worst off. Quickly he did as he was bid and dimmed the lights until they were barely casting enough light for him to see Sakura.

After what could have been minutes or hours the small amounts of liquid disappeared and the chakra ceased to flow. Fatima collapsed to the floor and started to cough. Nebe and Sakura were breathing heavily, but managed to stay sitting up. Even Abi was panting. Tentatively he reached up to the cloth over his eyes and pulled it off with a shaking hand. When it was removed even in the dim light Sasuke saw the other man's pupils dilate before he scrunched his eyes closed. He laid there shaking and it took a minute for Sasuke to realize he was laughing and crying.

"Abi," Nebe asked. She struggled to make her way over to him and laid her hand over his eyes. Her chakra lightly moved over her palm. "Is there any pain? Headaches?"

Sasuke was surprised by the concern in her voice, but he also noticed she didn't ask if it had worked.

"I can see." The words came out in a strangled whispering sob. Nebe stiffened and Sasuke realized she hadn't expected to succeed, or at least that Abi would be able to see right away. Slowly she removed her hand and looked closely at Abi's eyes. She had to pry them open to get a good look before she nodded.

"Thank the heavens," she murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

Carefully Nebe lifted Ai off the floor and carried him out of the room to a small cot that had been tucked away in a corner of the library. Sasuke watched as she worked over her fellow clan member. It struck him as odd that the earlier strife that had been between the two of them was gone. Now there was only gentleness and soothing calm coming from Nebe, while Abi seemed torn between tears and laughter.

Soft scuffing came to a stop beside him. Fatima had finally managed to pull herself up off the floor and was now leaning heavily on her thick staff. The old woman watched the two for a long while and finally nodded as if she was satisfied.

"You seem surprised pup."

"I thought-," he let that thought trail off.

Fatima however didn't need for him to elaborate. "You thought they hated each other?" She watched her student and assistant then shrugged. "It's possible they did. Nebe and Abi were very close as children. I think their parents even considered them a good match, but I don't think they saw it that way. But anyway, after the massacre it was Abi who half carried half dragged Nebe to the clinic. He had been the first to arrive and Nebe was so shocked she barely even breathed." She stared off into space her mind was in time very different from this one. In dazed voice she whispered, "So much blood." She shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories. "Many people thought she was dead or broken beyond repair. It affected them differently and created the rift that you saw."

"Now what you see is one family member rejoicing with another because his sight was returned. That child is a healer, she doesn't take pleasure in causing harm, fighting, or killing." Fatima paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Perhaps the pieces will finally be put back together. Tis a new day after all." She turned and shuffled away before Sasuke could ask what she talking about.

Sasuke turned back and found Sakura sliding into a chair at one of the library's tables. She sank down and put her head on the table before she heaved a deep sigh. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he moved to stand beside her. Sakura blinked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun."

"That was impressive."

She nodded weakly and put her face back down on the table.

"Just two more times. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm fine," he told her. It should be him asking if she was alright. She was probably drained of most of her chakra after that, and she still intended to do the procedure two more times.

She turned so she could look at him. Her gaze searched his face for a long time then she seemed to accept his words.

"Good." She sat back up in her chair and stretched until several of her joints popped. "I'll probably end up staying longer even after we take care of the other two patients. Nebe and I will try to fix Abi's spine and get the fragments of glass out. Even after that he'll be in physical therapy for years. They'll probably have to visit the hospital in Konoha for that, this place isn't really equipped to deal with that kind of rehabilitation. I think Nebe and Fatima will try to work out a way to bring the two halves of their clan back together. But I'm not sure that they'll leave the forest."

"It is home to them," Sasuke told her.

A chair across from Sakura was pulled out, Nebe sat down in it, and placed four lunchboxes on the table between them.

"I'm not sure you're correct, Sasuke." Nebe handed Sakura a lunchbox and placed a second beside hers. The third Nebe kept for herself and fourth she left in the middle. "It is getting to the point that this forest is becoming a gelded cage. We don't leave except for very rarely and only a few select people. The implied rules are becoming stricter and slowly we our losing ourselves. If it doesn't change soon then we will disappear. That is not what a home should be. A home should be a place of growth and wellness."

Silence stretched between them, the only sound was of chopsticks clicking together or scraping the bottom of the plate. Sasuke sat down beside Sakura and ate the food Nebe had produced. He was surprised to find he was actually very hungry even after eating not that long ago. Now that his food was gone he wondered what the next step would be. If it had been Orochimaru he would have gone straight to the next patient without waiting to see any delayed effects in the first patient, but he knew that Nebe and Sakura were a lot more careful with their patients.

"How long are we going to keep Abi under observation before we appeal to the parents of the other two patients," Sakura asked Nebe.

Nebe chewed on her food and thought about the question for a moment. Then after she swallowed she answered, "Two nights. That may be too little, but the most serious complications that I conceive happening will happen in that time frame. Fatima will stay and monitor Abi's condition while we work on twins."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together. "How are we going to manage with one less person?"

"There is a couple in town who is willing to help. They will approach the family once we have confirmed that our procedure works and have agreed to set aside their operation room for the afternoon so we have a space we can use them."

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?"

Nebe chuckled lightly, "We?"

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"I will teaching the little ones and keeping an eye on the herd. You will be studying the records I gave you, and Sasuke has a promise to keep with Fatima." She glanced at Sasuke. "Toru should finish the blade itself tonight. The hilt and sheath will come after and should take about three days. But knowing him, he'll have many more tests and questions to pester you with."

Sasuke snorted, that much he had guessed on his own.

Once everyone; except Fatima who hadn't returned yet, had finished their meal, Nebe led Sakura to the clinic where she would have access to the rest of the records. She left Sasuke to the library telling him to help himself to any of the books that he thought would be helpful to him. After scanning the shelves he found only two that would potentially would have clues about Kaguya. One was a collection a tales and folklore collected from around the world. The other was an ancient journal from a long dead merchant. The only reason Sasuke picked the journal was because he had noticed a sketch in the pages of tree that looked like the chakra tree. However he had little hope of deciphering it because it was written in a language he wasn't familiar with. He set the journal aside in favor for the book of tales. He had just started to flip through the hand written pages when the door opened. Sasuke turned to see Fatima shutting the door behind her while leaning heavily on her cane.

She shuffled over to him and took a seat across from him, then she pulled the lunchbox, that had been left for her, toward her. Fatima ate in silence for a long time and pointedly ignored Sasuke when he glanced up from his work at her. He knew she had something to say, but she was taking her time with whatever it was. Finally she paused in her eating long enough to look up at him with raised eyebrows. Then she went back to eating though now she seemed amused by him. Once the food was finished she pushed the lunchbox aside and sighed,

"You'll have to forgive me, age makes you a little slower and much more aware of your limits."

Sasuke suddenly realized Nebe had a double motive for having Fatima stay here to watch over Abi.

Fatima gestured to the book that was open in front of him. "Such tales hold many truths for anyone who is willing to look for them. It's the reason I used to read that book to the children when we still held our fire nights." She saw the look on Sasuke's face and elaborated, "We used to have a night set aside for sharing tales around a big fire. Sometimes we shared simple tales and sometimes we shared history disguised as tales."

Sasuke nodded carefully. He thought that she could have just shouted 'pay attention to this book' and it would have been about as subtle as her last comment.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Fatima cackled then said, "So polite." She cleared her throat. "But that will have to wait, you have a story you were going to finish telling me."

Sasuke waited for Fatima to gather up her materials before he began where he had left off in the tale. Slowly the battles of the Fourth Ninja War unfolded through his careful retelling. He admitted that much of the beginning of the war he had not witnessed, however he had been fully briefed by survivors of the various battles. It was once he got to the parts about the Gedo statue that Fatima had him sketch things, including the statue. Fatima carefully labeled each picture and put them in the ever growing stack of papers.

The process was long, made even longer by the frequent interruptions by Fatima so she could stop and check on Abi or respond to people who came demanding her attention; Sasuke suspected she also needed to rest her hand which was starting to shake. Finally, Sasuke finished the story and Fatima set down her pen and rubbed her aching hand. Sasuke breathed a sigh relief. When he had first agreed to tell the story he hadn't realized how draining it would be or how raw it would leave him feeling.

He ran a hand through his hair and happened to glance at one of the few windows and realized it was very late. It hadn't felt like it was that late.

"After a cup of tea I think we'll go see what is keeping your pretty friend and Nebe so late." Fatima stood up using her cane to leverage herself out of the chair and shuffled away. Sasuke didn't bother to tell her he didn't like sweet things. What was the point if she was just going to ignore him, he thought to himself.

When she came back with two steaming cups of tea, he took one without comment and sipped to placate any comments she might have made. He was surprised to find the tea was a pleasant blend of bitter and spicy taste that he couldn't identify.

"So, what are your plans when you get clear of our mess, pup?"

Sasuke glanced at the old woman warily. There was something in her expression that made him think there was more to her question than the words suggested.

"I do have my debt to payback to those who saved me."

Fatima looked at him with a thoughtful expression before saying simply, "Hmm."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"That was the answer of the you who entered this forest. I wonder if you are the same you as you were then." She sipped her tea again. "Then again there are other things at work in ancient places such as this."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what she meant when Fatima waved him.

"I'm just another old fogy who talks to herself." She waved a hand at his drink. "Finish that and we will go."

He did as he was told, but couldn't help glancing at Fatima every now and then.


	24. Chapter 24

Soon the tea was finished, the cups were put in a sink that had been hidden in a large closet, and Fatima was leading him through the village with the books he was borrowing tucked under one of her arms. The small lantern that Fatima had given him swung from a long pole in front of them making the light dance in front of them merely, which seemed at odds with the eerily quiet night.

Sasuke let his senses flare out around him. Most of the Nara were asleep in their beds he assumed, only a handful of people's chakra were active. Sentries, he thought to himself as he continued to scan, but they weren't fighting, just wary. Had something happened while he had been inside, he wondered. But as they moved on to the clinic nothing jumped out at them and the unease Sasuke felt did not diminish even as they reached the clinic door.

Fatima pushed the door open without bothering to knock. From the dim light Sasuke guessed Tetora was probably asleep. Once inside, Sasuke could see that he had been right. Tetora was asleep in her cot by the door, with a book open in her hand as if she had just nodded off. Fatima chuckled lightly and carefully took the book and put it back in its proper place. Then a small light flickered from the desk caught his attention. Sakura sat in front of the desk, her head was in her hand as she seemed to pour over the documents in front of her. Then he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest and nearly smiled when he realized she too had dozed off at her work.

"You could move her to one of the cots. I'm sure she'd be safe here for the night with Tetora here with her," Fatima whispered.

Instantly Sasuke remembered the attack on him that Fatima had just barely been in time to stop and the unease he had been feeling. He knew there was no way he would leave Sakura here despite the fact that he knew she could protect herself. Without further thought he bent down and gently lifted her out of her chair. Sakura woke almost the moment he touched her and he Sasuke briefly felt her chakra rush through her limbs. Then her tired eyes managed to focus on his face and she completely relaxed with no sign that she'd been about to slug him with a good bit of chakra behind the punch.

"Sasuke? What are you," Sakura happened to glance out the window. "What time is it?"

"Late, much too late for these old bones," Fatima told her matter-of-fact.

Sakura nodded in agreement to Fatima then she did her best to look anywhere, but at him while trying to conceal the blush that was rushing across her cheeks. Once Fatima was satisfied that everything was as it should be, she handed the books to Sakura to carry and grabbed the lantern from where Sasuke had left by the front door. The old woman paused at the door way as she seemed to remember something important. Fatima reached down beside her and gently shook Tetora awake. The girl rolled over and looked up at her grandmother with bleary eyes.

"Baba?"

"Just wanted you to know to know, Sasuke is taking his pretty friend back to Nebe's home. There's no need to worry about her."

Tetora nodded, clearly struggling to stay awake and focused on what Fatima was saying, but Sasuke could see she was moments from dropping back into sleep.

"Go back to sleep pup."

Tetora made a grateful noise as she sank back down onto her cot and fell back to sleep as her head hit the pillow. Fatima took a moment to pull her granddaughter's blanket up around the sleeping girl's shoulders before heading out. They moved unhindered through the herd grounds. The for the most part ignored them, but Sasuke felt something unpleasant moving towards them. Then a dark shape slid out of the darkness. Sakura jerked at the sight of a wolf's head on a human body. Sasuke wondered if Sakura had even seen her wearing it. Even if she had, he doubted she had seen it while it was alive like it was then.

"Herd Master, you startle your guests," Fatima's voice was like the crack of a whip in its sharpness and how it rang out into the silence.

"I can't help that." Nebe's voice was gravely and seemed like it echoed.

Even in the darkness Sasuke could make out the traces of blood on the mussel and teeth of the mask. But then there were also the eyes of the mask. They were bright and alive in an unnerving manner instead of glass marbles that merely looked like eyes. Those eyes were sizing him and Sakura up, like a wolf would look at wounded prey. Sasuke didn't dare move and provoke the thing that was once Nebe even as Fatima stepped in between them.

"Sleep Beast, and give back my pup before you make her do something that will hurt her." The unsaid _again_ hung in the air.

The wolf's jaws opened and hot air that stank of blood washed over them as the wolf growled. Sakura shivered, but others didn't move in Sasuke's arms. He was glad she seemed to understand that moving now would be a mistake. This was not a human in front of them, but a predator of the animal kind. Slowly the growl ended and the stink of its breath vanished. The eyes in the mask cooled to lifeless glass. Nebe took a shuddering breath and instantly snagged at the leather straps holding the mask in place. Fatima grabbed Nebe's wrists in her boney hands.

"Not here pup. The forest has not been good about shielding us, and I'm not certain the Beast got them all."

Shakily Nebe nodded.

Once Fatima was sure that Nebe wasn't going to rip off her mask she let go of her wrists. Nebe let her arms drop to her sides and seemed to be focusing on breathing as they followed Fatima. It was only a few minutes later when the normal sounds of the forest came back. Sasuke wondered if the whole forest had been holding its breath. As they walked Sasuke caught a glimpse of a pale deer gliding through to the tree towards the herd grounds.

"Watch over our herd," Nebe whispered so softly that Sasuke doubted if anyone else heard her. The Wild One tossed his head as if he was in agreement with Nebe before he disappeared into the trees.

They reached Nebe's home not long after that. Lanterns had been put out by the front door of the house; probably by Toru, they also lit most of the small clearing in their soft glow. Sasuke glanced at the forge, but it no longer had light or heat wafting out of it unlike the house which had light and the smell of something tasty coming from it. Fatima stopped and smiled at the sight making Sasuke wonder when the last time she had come home to a sight like this. If he wistful look in her eyes was anything to go by, he'd say it had been a long time.

"Sleep in tomorrow, Herd Master. The Wild One can watch the herd for a time. No doubt the forest feeds on the blood of our enemies so I think it will take them time to regroup before they try something again, if they have the man power to do anything."

Nebe made no response as she walked stiffly into her house.

"You will be alright to get back." Sasuke managed to make it a statement, but the old woman cackled in response.

"No need to worry about little old me, besides Kaze Ran'na is close and he'll keep an eye on me and two when he can spare both." That set her off laughing again as she shuffled off into the darkness. Sasuke watched as the light of her lantern danced through darkness before turning to go inside. Inside Toru sat on one of three bed rolls that had been laid out on the floor. He gestured to the other to in a sign that meant 'help yourselves'. Sasuke went to set Sakura on her feet when he realized she had fallen back to sleep. He felt a warmth in him as he gently took the books that were tucked under her arm and laid her in the farthest bed roll. Then he sat down on the bed roll in the middle placing the books beside him to read later.

"Looks like everyone had a long day," Toru muttered as he tried wiping the blood from Nebe's mask. Toru stopped his work and raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Nebe won't hurt her."

"Nebe won't," Sasuke agreed.

Toru sighed and set aside the mask. "Alright spit it out before you make yourself nervous."

Sasuke glared at him. "Nebe's not alone in her head, is she? She shares whatever it is with the Wild One."

Toru grunted and listened to the shower run. "Let's just leave it at that some kindness have unforeseen consequences." His eyes briefly rested on the books of tales that Sasuke had borrowed, making Sasuke wonder if there was a tale about Nebe in the book. The smith then went back to cleaning the mask.

Now Sasuke started to maul Toru's words over. He realized there was a nagging thing in the back of his mind. The Beast, whatever it was, was powerful. That kind of power came at a cost. He supposed the craziness he had seen could have been it, but something else was odd. Then finally he put his finger on the oddity that he had slowly been noticing with Nebe. She used medical ninjutsu and the transformation with the mask, but she did not use the Nara clan's shadow possession jutsu. He watched Toru's face very carefully as he asked,

"Nebe can't use the Nara clan's jutsu, can she?"

Toru stopped what he was doing, set aside the mask, and looked at Sasuke. He said nothing, but he didn't need to. Sasuke knew that he was being told to leave Nebe's secrets to herself. Toru's gaze briefly rested on Sakura who was fast asleep. It was a not so subtle warning that Toru would protect his wife and if Sasuke wasn't careful it wouldn't necessarily be him who suffered. Sasuke was about to say something when the bathroom door opened. Nebe walked out in a long tunic like shirt that was a soft green. She said nothing as she plopped down beside Toru and laid her head in his lap with sound that might have been a sob or a groan.

Toru seemed to forget Sasuke as he ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Rough day?"

She said nothing, but Toru seemed to understand.

"Eat before you fall asleep love, you're working too hard."

Silence greeted his comment.

Sasuke looked away from the couple, something in the way Toru looked at Nebe reminded him of the way Sakura looked at him. He looked to his friend sleeping peacefully beside him. He very much doubted she would have slept while anyone else held her. It was too risky that something could happen even in times. Her trust that she was safe in his arms made him smile. He was sure he'd never tell her how happy it made. Then he thought of the last time he had really seen her and talked to her. He wasn't sure if she knew he how much he liked teasing her when she was trying to be affectionate. Even just thinking of her crestfallen expression made him want to laugh, but he held it back and laid down. In moments sleep swamped him.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura woke the next morning with a slight weight over her side. She turned to look to find an arm thrown over her side. She rolled slowly to turn the other way and found it was Sasuke's arm that was casually draped over her side. Color rushed to her face and she just barely managed to stifle the squeak that almost came out. Sasuke didn't stir even as she carefully moved out from underneath him. All she could do was stare at him while her heart pounded against her chest. Sakura was briefly convinced that her heart was beating so loudly that he was sure to hear her and wake him up. After a moment she scolded herself mentally for being so silly.

"You're awake," Toru's voice was just barely audible.

Sakura turned to see Toru close the front door behind himself. He carried a small bundle of wood and kindling under his arm. Sakura opened her mouth to wish him good morning, but Toru put a finger to his lips.

"Whisper, so they can sleep," he nodded towards the two mats that held sleeping bodies. then he waved for Sakura to join him. Toru went to the shelves and collected various things including a cutting board, knife, sticks of cinnamon, a jug of water, a bag of a powdery substances, and a jar of nuts. To Sakura he handed the cutting board, knife and cinnimon sticks. "If you been so kind as to grind them up, you'll have to use the hilt of the knife since I've lost the grinding stone."

Sakura took the cutting board and all it's contents and began grinding the sticks while Toru laid his bundle of firewood and kindling into the fire pit. Within moments there was a eager flame devouring the small kindling. He put the iron pot on the hanging arm before dumping a large portion of the powdered substances in followed by water and while he stirred he asked,

"How has your time been with us so far?"

Sakura thought about his question as she ground the sticks into a fine powder. It seemed to her that there was more to the question than just her stay with the Nara clan.

"I've learned quite a bit. The Nara clan has extensive records of medicine and even history. Not to mention Tetora was very helpful while Nebe kept very detailed reports so it makes seeing patterns much easier." She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye while she spoke, but she saw nothing that indicated what Toru was getting at.

"I noticed Nebe gave you records from Itachi's stay here."

Sakura swallowed back bile at the memory. Nebe's notes had been almost too detailed when it had come to the older Uchiha's pain. The medications she had used to ease his pain alone were very telling. Then Nebe had several pages of detailed theories of why Itachi was reacting differently to Dream's Breath than all of the other patients, and from what Sakura had read, no one after Itachi had suffered all the same symptoms either. What Nebe's notes did make clear was that Itachi's death; if his life wasn't taken by a person, would not be easy or kind. Bitterly Sakura realized Sasuke killing his brother was actually a mercy to Itachi.

"What are your thoughts on his condition?" Toru's words brought her back to the present, and the all too innocent way that he asked that reminded Sakura that Nebe had been suspicious that Toru had said something that might have affected Itachi's mental health. She narrowed her gaze on the smith.

"Nebe mentioned in her notes that you were talking to Itachi, what did you say to him?"

Toru looked thoughtful for a moment then he shrugged. "It's been so long I can't really remember things I've said after so much time has passed. Do you think that something I said affected his recovery?"

Sakura opened her mouth to yes then she thought about it and closed her mouth. The truth was they had no way of knowing, it was very possible that Toru said nothing of importance and Itachi was just an outlier. Finally she shrugged.

"We have no way of knowing that. You can't remember what you said and even if you did we can't actually ask Itachi how he felt about it." Even as Sakura said it doubt wormed in her mind, she was actually fairly certain Toru had said something that affected the older Uchiha, it just didn't suit the smith to tell her now.

"The mind is an amazing weapon, capable of sharpening and blunting itself." Toru seemed to say this more to himself than to her as he took the ground cinnamon and poured it into the now steaming pot.

Sakura watched the flames as Toru stirred. Her mind drifted back to a distant memory. One where reddish orange chakra cloaked a friend of hers like an evil flame. Rage had lit in his eyes until there was nothing left of the boy she had grown up with on Team Seven, not unlike Nebe's eyes from last night.

"You know about Sasuke's and my team, don't you Toru?" She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He nodded slowly liked he wasn't sure where this was going. "Yes, I imagine many people have heard of the exploits of Team Seven. Some of them are quite legendary."

"You know Naruto is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki." She saw Toru stiffen at the last word. "Is that what Nebe is? A host for-."

Toru laughed, but Sakura couldn't help but notice it was a little forced.

"Nebe has no great creature of chakra sealed away inside her. She shares a connection to the Wild One who is not unlike your Lady Katsuyu. Though their connection is a result of different circumstances and their relationship is also different."

All of this Sakura thought was true, but she sensed that Toru was hiding something. He had chosen his words with too much care. When she said as much to him the very air around him seemed to change. His voice a barely an audible whisper,

"Be careful, Miss Haruno. People have tired harming Nebe by digging into her secrets, and I fed their bodies to this forest." His threat didn't bother her, but the boiling rage she saw just barely contained in his eyes gave her pause. It wasn't directed at her; yet, but now she wondered who had hurt Nebe so badly Toru would be this angry.

"Toru?"

Sakura looked over to Nebe who was blindly grabbing at the blankets trying to sit up. It might have just been her imagination, but Sakura could have sworn that Nebe's tattoos had been glowing faintly. Toru was beside his wife in a breath, his gentle hands comforting her.

"What's wrong? You were angry?"

"I'm sorry my love, bad memories popped up before I could lock them away. You should go back to sleep, you haven't gotten a good night's rest in months."

Nebe glowered at him, and Toru grinned back.

"You will need your strength to help those kids."

Just like that, Sakura watched all the defiance leave Nebe and exhaustion returned. The older woman grumbled under her breath but laid back down and curled up towards Toru. Toru pulled the covers up over his wife's shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair. In seconds Nebe's chest began the easy rhythm of sleep.

"What did you do Toru?"

He looked over at her with an expression of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Nebe felt your anger through the-."

"Breakfast is about to burn."

Sakura looked down and sure enough the contents of the pot was bubbling angrily and the stuff was starting to stick to the sides. Quickly she snatched up the spoon that Toru had abandoned and began to stir the contents until it was back to a gentle simmer. Then she pulled the arm away from the flames to the food could cool.

"Sasuke, are you going to join us for breakfast or are you going to sleep some more," Toru asked.

Sakura glanced over towards Sasuke as he sat up. Blushed crept across her face as she realized the blankets had hidden the fact that Sasuke had taken off his shirt in the middle of the night.

"Be civil and put on some clothes," Toru grouched before tossing Sasuke a clean white shirt.

Sasuke caught it easily and a half smile curved up his face. Sakura was certain that there was no man more handsome than Sasuke especially when he smiled.

"Jealous, Toru?"

The other man scoffed and Sakura was shocked when she realized Sasuke was teasing Toru.

"I'm a blade smith, boy. My muscles make all the ladies melt. I bet not even Nebe or Sakura could resist."

Sakura was grateful she had dropped her eyes to the food so she could gain control of her blush because she could feel both men looking at her. When she finally had herself composed she looked back up.

"Wanna see?"

Sakura could hear the teasing in Toru's voice and she realized he was trying to goad Sasuke.

"I hope Nebe hits you," Sakura tells Toru in a sweet tone.

"Striking him is too quick and kind," Nebe's voice drifted up from under the covers. "Let him stew and wonder when vengeance will come and what form it will take."

Sakura laughed and Toru gave Nebe a pouting face.

"Besides, my husband has very nice muscles, but he always seems to under estimate how women view a nice shapely ass."

Sakura had to bite back laughter as he watched both Sasuke and Toru blink in surprise. They were both clearly taken aback by Nebe's comment or maybe the fact that Nebe had made the comment to begin with. She wasn't sure which until both men looked at her with a question in their eyes. Now she giggled at them.


	26. Chapter 26

After that things seemed to take on a lighter tone. Sakura couldn't help but be glad of that. Nebe especially seemed to need the laughter. Exhaustion still seemed to be etched into her very skin. Toru later goaded Sasuke into going outside to build his strength. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was allowing Toru to manipulate him or if he didn't even notice the smith's clever phrasing that poked and prodded at Sasuke's pride. Either way she followed to two men at Toru's insistence and watched as Sasuke performed the tree climbing exorcise.

"I hear you're thinking of staying here after you finish helping Nebe with the children."

Sakura nodded, "I want to see if we can fix Abi's spine." She was a little distracted watching Sasuke, but she could have sworn there was a look of disgust on Toru's face. When she turned to look, his expression was blank and calm.

"I'm not sure you should bother."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing." Toru said the word almost bitingly and Sakura resisted the urge to point out that it was obviously not nothing. Together the two of them went back to watching Sasuke. After only an hour he was able to make to the top of the tree without a running start. When that happened Toru nodded in approval and went over to the forge. When he came back he held two plain swords. One he handed to Sasuke and the other he kept for himself.

"Whenever you're ready," Toru told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"Well hit me, the sword is never going to hit me if you hold it like that."

Half-heartedly Sasuke swung the sword at Toru's sword arm. In a flash of movement that surprised Sakura, Sasuke's sword went flying and the tip of Toru's sword pressed very gently against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke remained very still as Toru watched him with a very amused and sharp look on his face.

"Now that wasn't very smart," he drawled. "Surely you remember my father? Making swords wasn't all he taught me. Don't be rude." Toru drew his weapon back and Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief. "Now, go get it and let's try this again with a bit more meaning behind it. Or I'll have to actually start cutting you."

Sakura watched as Sasuke went to pick up his sword. His eyes never left the smith and there was grudging respect in the look he gave Toru. The older man waited for Sasuke to come close and even allowed him to attack. Sasuke's sword clashed against Toru's and the smith made no move to attack. Over and over Sasuke swung his sword down, around, and even a few stabs. But Toru was always in the right place to dodge and block. Sweat was already pouring off of Sasuke and Toru.

"What is the one thing you want above everything else," Toru asked.

Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura had to wonder if Toru was just trying to pull Sasuke's leg. Either way, she thought to herself, there's no way Sasuke was going to answer a question so person who was practically a stranger. And in the next breath Sasuke surprised her.

"A friend of mine has a dream, and I want to make it a reality."

Sakura smiled at his words. She knew whose dream Sasuke wanted to make a reality and she knew what the dream was. Like Sasuke she also wanted to make that dream real. Toru glanced her way even as he blocked Sasuke's swing. His gaze bore into her.

"Interesting," was all he said.

Sasuke glanced at her, but it was clear he didn't see what Toru found so interesting. Toru took Sasuke's moment of distraction as an opportunity and drove his blade at Sasuke repeatedly. Sasuke was forced to give ground under the barge of blows. The ring of steel echoed through the clearing in a way that made Sakura wince. She bet that it was very jarring on both men's arms. Now she wondered if she could make something that would reduce the force from blows like that to the muscles and joints. It was possible that a fabric if it stretched enough could help ease the stress on the major joints and muscles and help fortify them against the strain.

"Well, Sakura?"

She blinked no even realizing Toru had spoken to her. Toru maneuvered blows so he could face and Sasuke had his back to her. When he noticed her confusion he chuckled and parried a particularly strong blow from Sasuke as if it was nothing.

"I have a bargain with Sasuke. If he wants me to fix his swords he has to answer any and every question I ask him, truthfully. Is there anything that you want him to answer? Any questions you want answered? I can ask and he still has to answer them."

Sakura thought about his words and asked, "And how would you know if he was telling the truth or not."

Toru grinned in a way that made her shudder.

"How indeed," mused aloud.

"I think you play a dangerous game, Toru. One I have no desire to play."

Toru's eyes lit with amusement that reminded Sakura a little too much of a cat that was playing with a mouse.

"Are you just saying that to impress Sasuke dear?"

Sakura chuckled darkly, "I made no bargain with you Toru and I don't feel inclined to answer your questions. If I have questions I can ask Sasuke myself." She turned to Sasuke who still had his back to her as he fended off attack after attack. "I'm not sure your sword is worth the bargain you made." She didn't expect an answer so she was surprised when Sasuke responded,

"I'm beginning to wonder myself."

Toru laughed.

"You battle well against my husband, Sakura." Nebe's voice was soft, but filled with approval.

Sakura turned to her and saw the older woman looked healthier. The rest had done her more than a little good. She watched as the older woman watched her husband. There was a possessiveness and wonderment in her eyes. As if it had been a long time since she had seen this side of Toru and liked it a lot.

"Sasuke, step back. It has been a while since I got the chance to duel Toru."

Toru for the first time looked startled so much so that Sasuke's blade arched up and stopped just short of Toru's throat. Sakura felt a surge of pride that she was quick to contain less Toru noticed and used it to poke fun of Sasuke.

"He's all yours." There was a hint of amusement to Sasuke's voice as he took his sword back and drove it's point into the ground. He came and stood beside Sakura as Nebe walked up to her husband drawing antler blades in a slow almost menacing way.

Toru watched his wife warily. It was the first time Sakura had seen him nervous and she wondered what Toru was so afraid of if he could easily hold his own against Sasuke.

Nebe chuckled, it was a low and almost dark sound. "Come now Toru, you know you're the better swordsman of the two us. Don't be shy." She started to circle her husband in a slow stalking manor; like a wild animal.

Predator.

"Now Nebe, you know I need to get a feel for how he fights so I can make a good sword."

She purred, "Ah yes, but I think you spend too much time picking on my patients and coworkers. I think it's time you picked a fight with someone who can and will give as good as they get."

Toru swallowed and was forced to turn to keep his wife in his view.

"Love-."

"I know you weren't just about to say something along the lines of I need my rest, because that would be an insult and you know it. An insult that would make me very angry." Her eyes glittered dangerously and both of them kept turning. The tension rose until it felt suffocating. "What is it you say to the students, attack, you can't win defending." A smile curled up her lips and with blinding speed Nebe darted at her husband. Daggers clashed against sword in an explosion of sound. Sakura winced and resisted the desire to rub her still ringing ears.

It took a bit of effort to follow the fight. Nebe's blinding speed and almost brutal strength battered Toru's defenses. It was on the twelfth time that Nebe swooped in to make another barrage of attacks that Sakura realized both were using a technique similar to what Lady Tsunade had taught her. They were channeling chakra into the legs and feet to move so fast. And also into arms and hands for the crushing blows. All she could do was stare at them. It was absolutely beautiful, the deadly dance these two warriors did. With a small pang of jealousy Sakura wondered if her and Sasuke could ever work this. So deadly, beautiful, and perfectly in synch. She glanced at Sasuke. She wanted that to be them. She wanted to walk beside him as Nebe did with Toru.

The moment she looked at Sasuke there was a clang and a skittering sound. When Sakura turned she saw Toru's sword lay feet from him along with one of Nebe's daggers. The smith was breathing heavily. Nebe stood right behind him, her right arm thrown over his right shoulder almost casually if it wasn't for her antler dagger poised at his throat. Her left arm had snaked around her husband's waist keeping him pinned to her. Nebe rested her forehead against his left shoulder and simply breathed. For a long time the two of them stood there like that breathing heavily. Finally Nebe lifted her head and whispered something in her husband's ear. Toru groaned as his wife let go of him and sheathed the dagger.

"Never forget that Toru."

He chuckled, "I never want to forget my love."

Nebe walked over to her other dagger and retrieved it, she was about to slide it back into its sheath when she glanced at up at Sakura. Sakura couldn't even begin to comprehend the look the older woman gave her. She was about to ask when Nebe unclipped the sheath from her belt and slid the dagger back inside. Then she offered it to Sakura hilt first.

"A gift. To help protect what you love. The bade is made of a special ore that Toru found, you can always change the hilt if the need arises. The antler is from Kaze Ran'na. It is two forms of protection. Do not waste it."

Sakura took the blade blinking in surprise. A glance at Toru showed that he was equally surprised by the gesture. When Sakura took the blade Nebe nodded as if satisfied that she would not waste the gift she had been given. Indeed the antler alone could make strong medicine that would help in a pinch. She drew the dagger and looked at the blade, which was a sturdy material if what she had seen was anything to go by, but she also sensed it would accept her chakra if she ran it into the metal. A very fine gift. When she looked up to say thank you she found that Nebe had gone. She looked to Toru.

"Why did she give this to me?"

Toru's eyes slid ever so slightly towards Sasuke, but she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Not even I know why Nebe does everything she does. But I think it means she likes and trusts you. I think she thinks there is going to be a conflict coming soon. Like the creatures here she feels it. Maybe she thinks it will help you in the coming conflict. Maybe there's another reason entirely." He shrugged.

She glanced at Sasuke whose face was a blank mask like usual. She wondered if he knew something he wasn't going to say tell.

The rest of the day was uneventful and the second day passed without further incident. It was the morning of the third day that Nebe shook her awake before dawn.

"It is time to go."

"Go?"

"I don't think those kids deserve to be blind a minute longer, what do you think?"

That made Sakura sit up and get moving faster than anything else could.


	27. Chapter 27

Nebe had already packed the things they would need the night before. The two packs were leaning against the door along with Nebe's mask. Sakura hoped Nebe wouldn't wear it into the town. She was certain the townsfolk would not take well to it. She shouldered her own pack and watched as Nebe did the same. The older woman's eyes seemed to constantly be pulled to her husband who was sleeping soundly in their bed. Sakura watched as Nebe took a deep breath then turned and left.

It was a lot longer traveling on foot than it had been traveling by deer and Sakura had almost asked why they hadn't ridden until she remembered the history between the Nara clan and this village. She touched the antler blade on her hip, Toru had insisted she keep it with her for now on.

"Why did you give me the dagger," she blurted out.

"Hmm?"

"The dagger, you had a strange look on your face when you decided to give it to me. I wanted to know why or what you were thinking."

Nebe looked over her shoulder at Sakura, "Do you not want it?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "It is a very fine gift that will be incredibly useful, so yes, but I would also like to know why you'd give it to me."

Nebe turned back and asked, "Is it not enough that I consider you a friend?"

That surprised Sakura, she hadn't realized the other woman considered her a friend. "But that's not the only reason you gave me the dagger, is it?"

Nebe chuckled lightly. "No wonder you do so well against Toru." She sighed. "No, it is not."

Sakura wait in silence as they walked.

"You found the answer to my earlier question. I gave you the dagger to help move forward with what you have chosen."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask what Nebe was talking about then she remembered a few nights ago Nebe had asked, what would she do now. Sakura blushed when she thought of how she had wanted Sasuke and her to be like Nebe.

"I decided I'd go with him, when I'm done here. I want to be useful to him and I want to be able to fight beside him like you and Toru can."

Nebe laughed, it was a deep and truly happy sound. A laugh that Sakura thought she hadn't made in a long time.

"Be careful idolizing us. We have our issues too. We are just better at working them out than others."

Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh and add mischievously, "You mean by sparring with him and threatening him at knife point?"

"Exactly."

The rest of the journey through the forest was done in comfortable silence. Several times Nebe would crouch low in the underbrush and motion for Sakura to do the same. She did as Nebe bid each and listened. Each time the forest would go deathly quiet as if a predator had passed close by, but Sakura couldn't see or sense anything. It gave her the chills. Finally they reached the forest path and Nebe motioned that it would be okay for her to speak.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Whatever it was that passed close to us. I couldn't see or sense anything."

Nebe was silent for a while as she followed along the path. "What do you know about chakra and death?"

Sakura shrugged. "I saw the ghost of a man who died centuries ago. He said that this world and whatever death is, is connected by chakra. That was how he could be here yet dead. I assume it was because of how much chakra he had. How close he was to the origin of chakra in humans."

Nebe nodded. "Correct. Chakra existed in nature and humans were unable to tap it. However animals were. Some places; like this forest, and animals are so steeped in that natural chakra that death is a very blurry line to them. Like calls to like and unfortunately for you, my mask calls to some of the more dangerous of those. They would leave me be, but I would rather not have to fight them to protect you. It would take too long for them to see reason."

The sun started to filter through the trees as they thinned.

"How do you know so much about chakra?"

"This place and its inhabitants are wonderful teachers if you respect them."

Before Sakura could ask what she meant the trees opened up and a meadow was all that separated them from the walls of a large town. Sakura stared at it. In all her years of doing missions she had never realized this town; city really, was here. It was quite as big as Konoha, or any of the other hidden villages, but it wasn't far off. She could pick out a sprawling market, a massive police station, a well crafted government building, a fancy hotel, but oddly enough she couldn't pick out a hospital. When Sakura asked Nebe the older woman grunted,

"The government building used to be the hospital. But most of the doctors were run out of town when the conflict with my clan started. I'm not surprised the people who blamed my clan bought it and turned it to their own purposes."

"But surely with so many people they need a large hospital?"

Nebe shrugged. "There are smaller clinics. The one we are going to is the largest. The couple were students of my mother. So they sympathize with my clan's plight, but they were forced to finish their studies under others, so they at least were spared losing their homes and business when the call to expel my clan came."

Anger boiled in Sakura. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Anger will do no good here. Besides, who knows, maybe with your help the Hokage and the other half of my clan's will be willing help we fix the problems of the past." Nebe reached up and undid the straps along her neck and pulled off the mask. She brought the mask over to a large three whose thick roots created a small cage in the ground. She set it inside the natural cage before straightening up and walking away.

"Aren't you worried something or someone will steal it?"

Nebe chuckled darkly. "No creature will take it, they know better. As for any human, there are consequences that will befall anyone who takes that. Besides, people are afraid of this forest they will not touch something that so clearly belongs to it."

They walked up to the gates, where two guards watched them carefully as they entered. Sakura noticed their gazes flitted over Nebe's tattoos, but neither of the guards stopped them. Nebe lead the way through the streets with surprising ease. She finally stopped at a large building at the center of a pretty square. On the front, above the twin glass doors, in four different languages was the word clinic written in flowing black script. The rest of the wall was occupied by a vast mural that a skilled artist had painted of a flowery meadow. Sakura could almost feel how well loved this building was.

Inside she found the artist had done more murals. The front desk was painted to look like a fence with various kinds of cats sleeping on while dogs barked up at them from the ground. The concrete floor of the waiting room off the right had been painted to look like a beach with many brightly colored shells scattered across it. The walls were painted with beautiful views of the sea and a harbor that blended smoothly with the floor. Even the ceiling was painted to look like the sky with the light painted to resemble the sun.

"This place is beautiful," Sakura whispered in awe. She could have sworn she saw a pride in Nebe's eyes.

"This clinic is specialize for children. The woman who runs it thought that kids would feel more comfortable surrounded by things they loved. Every mural here was a request done by one of their patients. They even display artwork done by the kids while they are here. One room has handprints from all sorts of children who were patients here, each with written notes of encouragement."

"You sound like you are," she paused trying to think of the right way phrase her thoughts. "A proud parent talking about your child." To her surprise Nebe blushed a deep red.

Warm laughter prevented Nebe from responding. Sakura turned to see a tall woman come from the hallway to the left. She had curly orange and dark skin. A crisp lab white coat covered her bright purple scrubs. Sakura guessed her age to be around thirty-five forty. The woman looked between the two of them with a genuine and open smile on her face.

"You aren't wrong. This place is kind of like a child to Nebe. Without her or her mother it might not have stayed open." She extended a hand to Sakura. "I'm Evans, head doctor of this clinic. My scattered brained husband will be joining us shortly."

Sakura shook her hand, "I'm Sakura, it is a pleasure to meet you." She looked around at the murals, "This place is beautiful. Who did all the artwork."

"My husband, Tom. He has gift of healing and painting and he agreed that it would make the kids and parents feel more at ease."

At that moment a man came around the corner.

"Firebird, when is N-. Oh, well I guess that answers that."

Sakura took her time to inspect the absolutely silly man who came around the corner. He was about two of three inches shorter than Evans. He had gold hair that fell in his face, almost completely hiding his golden brown eyes. A week's worth of stubble was on his chin, but the part that had Sakura nearly reduced to laughter was the bright green scrubs he wore. At the hems of his clothes there were daisies, daffodils, roses, lilies, lavender, amaranth, and a host of other flowers painted like they had sprouted out off him. The collar of his scrubs was painted with a garland of honeysuckle. While his wrinkled lab coat was covered in tiny little pictures of animals.

"Hello," he said cheerfully to Sakura, "I'm Tom, this lovely lady's," he nodded to Evans."Husband. You must be the assistant Nebe mentioned in her letter. Do you think the hospital in Konoha would be willing to loan out some of its equipment to us?"

Evans cleared her throat while Sakura stared at the man. He switch from one subject to another was enough to confuse her.

"Right, we have things we need to do. I will show to the prep room off the operating room. Then we can get ready. Patients should be arriving," he glanced at a worn wrist watch, "in thirty minutes." Then he turned smartly and walked back down the hall that he had come from.

Evans smiled after her husband.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't mean to be rude, his mind just works a little faster and bit differently than other people's. Though we should get ready."

They followed after Tom. The hallway was also painted. This mural showed a dusty plains with a herd of wild horses on one side and a river bank on the other wall. She smiled when she noticed some of the fish in the river and the horses had clearly been painted by children.

Evans past several rooms before stopping at a room at the end of the hall. It was a much larger room. Like all the others this room was also painted. Though this one was an accurate map of the night sky. The stars were painted in a breathtaking silver paint that actually glowed while the light was painted as the moon. Sakura could even pick out different planets based on their size, position, and color. Tom had out done himself on this room. The floor was plain concrete, except for the seal that Tom had just finished painting. It was the exact same as the one used to heal Abi, but this one was larger and held a space for two patients at the center.

"We are doing them at the same time," Sakura asked Evans.

The older woman nodded. "Since identical twins share enough of the source parents DNA we can work on them together. It's tricky, but with Tom running back up and providing support in case any of us if we get tired, we can manage."

Sakura nodded.

Evans lead Sakura and Nebe into a small room adjacent to the operating room. Inside was a large industrial sink and two folded pairs of blue scrubs on the counter. Nebe and Sakura changed and scrubbed their hands. By the time they were done, Evans was talking to someone outside the door. When they exited the room they saw a worn looking woman. Her clothes were too big for her as if she had lost too much weight in too short a span of time. The woman was firmly gripping the hands of two small boys as if her very life depended on it. Nebe laid a gentle hand on the woman. The children were indeed twins. Both had the their mother's brown hair and light colored eyes. While their mother was rail thin, both children looked relatively healthy and like they were no worse for wear despite being unable to see.

"If you need to watch, there is an observation room over there."

The woman turned her gaze on Nebe. For all that she was waning away her eyes were still sharp.

"You, you are the one who brought my boys back to me, Evans tells me you developed a way to fix my sons' sight."

Nebe bowed her head. "I'm also the one who took them from you." The admission was soft be rang like gong in the quiet space.

"I know. I do not want your pity." The words were sharp and bitter.

"No pity. No desire for forgiveness, one is not forgiven for this kind of thing. Just one person trying to right the wrongs of the past."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Nebe. "You're the one who paid for the tutor and medical bills."

"No, I don't have money."

Sakura thought about the small sack of jewels that had brought her onto this mission. Nebe may not have money, but she would bet that the man who loved her, knew the guilt she carried, and also knew the mountains well enough to mine gems from them did. Sakura watched as the woman drew herself up as if she was going to hit Nebe. Then she nodded in a agreement, shocking both Sakura and Nebe.

"I don't care about the past. Help my sons."

Nebe bowed deeply in response. "As you wish."

The children, who had been quiet for the most part now tugged on their mother's hand.

"Momma," one boy said, "This is the nice lady who saved us. She told us stories and saved us from the mean man."

The woman made a noise that might have been a sob or a groan. Evans intervened and had the mother sit in the observation room. The children were helped to lay down in the seal and laid a cloth over each of their eyes. Sakura glanced at Nebe who seemed a bit shaken. Her hands trembled slightly.

"Nebe, you ready?"

She looked up at Sakura as if her words had snapped her out of a daze.

"I'm ready." The shaking in her hands stopped so Sakura assumed she was indeed ready.

Nebe went to the head of the seal taking a small bottle from Evans. Evans passed a similar bottle to Sakura. The DNA source. Sakura took her seat at the foot of the seal as Evans whispered encouragement to the two boys. Both of the kids seemed to find this very exciting, but she noticed how they reached for their twin.

Sakura poured the DNA source into the small circle in front of at the same time as Nebe and Evans. Then all of them held the sign for Tori. Like when they did this for Abi, chakra flooded down the lines and converged at the center at the children's eyes. The children made soft cries as the chakra converged. The puddles of eye fluid rose in the air and started twitching in irritably as it gradually shrank. It was an hour before all the fluid had disappeared and the chakra and thickened over the clothes over the boys' eyes.

"Tom, dim the lights," Evans panted and he went and did as his wife bid.

Sweat dotted Sakura's brow and she could feel the exhaustion dragging her down, but they needed to finish. This was the most dangerous part. They had to pull all that chakra back slowly so as not to damaged the fragile new tissue that had been infused into the eyes. With agonizing slowness they pulled the chakra. With a final gasp the chakra was pulled back and both children were left shaking, silent tears tracked down their faces.

Evans managed to make it over to the kids without her legs wobbling underneath her. Gently she pulled off the blind folds from the children. Both of them blinked up at the painting above them. Their eyes wide in wonder.

"Pretty," they both chorused.

Evans chuckled. "It is a very nice painting, but You'll probably need sunglasses to go outside. But in the mean time you guys will rest here for the night, that way we can make sure your eyes work without hurting you -."

The twin's mom came crashing through the door and threw her arms around her boys.

"Momma, stop crying, we are better."

That only made the woman sob harder.

The woman and her children were shown to the room where they would stay the night. Sakura and Nebe were taken to a small kitchen off the main office. Tom passed them both cups of steaming tea.

"That will help restore your strength."

Sakura sipped the tea, and could actually feel a little bit of her strength returning. Nebe she noticed barely touched her tea.

"You did good for those kids back there."

Nebe said nothing.

"It's not your faul-."

"But it was and is. If I had acted sooner, those kids would have never been taken. I should never have allowed it."

"Nebe you were a child yourself then, it was the adults who could not find a better way to solve their problems that are to blame." He put a hand on her head and patted her. "Now drink up, your mother would be worried if she could see you neglect your health."

Sakura smiled to herself as Nebe drank her tea down to the dregs.

"Hello?"

All three of them turned to see one of the boys.

"Inari, what are you doing, you should be resting," Nebe moved to crouch down in front of the boy.

He beamed up at her. "I wanted to thank you. You kept your promise. I knew you would. I told them you would."

Sakura noticed Nebe's shoulders tighten.

"Who did you tell that I would help you?"

"My mom, and Kiri, he's an old guard from a few years ago, he had to retire because he got hurt in the forest. He said we were alike because we both got hurt in the forest. So I told him all the stories you told me to cheer him."

Sakura froze and she wondered if Nebe was thinking the same thing she was.

"And what did he think?"

The boy seemed to think about it. "He thought it was great, especially when I told him yesterday that you were coming to help me Tomoe today. He said he'd have to prepare a special thank you for you."

Sakura's blood froze. There was no way this child realized exactly what the man meant. Nebe was shaking, but she hid her emotions well.

"That was nice of him, but I think it's time for you to get back to bed. Tom here will escort you back, okay?"

"Okay, " Inari grinned and took Tom's hand.

Once they were both gone Nebe looked to Sakura with fear in her eyes.

"We need to get back to the herd, now."


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura was thankful that they had changed right after the surgery because running in the brightly colored scrubs would have attracted way to much attention as they ran through the streets of the village. Nebe was running ahead of her at a full tilt. It was all Sakura could do just to keep up with the older woman as she dodged around people with such speed and force that it left many bystanders tripping or falling over. Sakura ignored the curses that were shouted after them, not even bothering with yelling apologies over her shoulder. All she could think of was Tetora, all the children she had been introduced to, and the herd. Every single one of them Nebe's responsibility and she knew the older woman would take each drop of blood spilled personally.

The gates loomed up before Sakura could even blink. The guards were standing in the way with weapons drawn. They were clearly meant to slow; not stop, Nebe from getting back before the killing started, but they stood way too close to each other and their weapons were too low to be even remotely effective.

"Hold!" One of the two men shouted.

Sakura could have told them not to waste their breath, but she admitted it was far more satisfying to watch Nebe launch herself off of the two men like they were a living spring board. The force from Nebe's chakra infused legs was enough to send both men crashing to dirt with bone crunching force and effectively cleared the path for Sakura to follow without having to raise a finger. Within moments of clearing the gate they were across the meadow. Nebe barely even paused to snatch up her mask and place it on her head before veering into the trees.

Sakura didn't dare slow even as they moved into the trees, but she was unnerved. On the way to the village they had walked and Nebe had done her best to conceal them and her chakra. Now her chakra leaked out from her body, even her mask had come to life like it had that night. She was a living beacon for anything that could sense chakra.

"Nebe, aren't you attracting the attention of the ghosts."

"Yes, we might need them for the fight ahead. Sakura, when we get there, converse your chakra. We will need as many people capable of medical ninjutsu as possible when this is over." Her voice was gravely and echoed like it did that night too.

Sasuke woke that morning to find Sakura and Nebe had already gone. One glance at the beds revealed Toru was still soundly asleep. Not much to do then but train, he thought to himself. Sasuke quietly left making sure to shut the door silently. He turned and came face to face with Kaze Ran'na. The large deer watched him as if he was mildly curious to what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke stepped around the large animal and continued walking straight up a tree. Once he was high enough he went through the footwork of various blocks and parries with a non-existent sword against enemies of air. He worked for an hour before he was sure he would be able to cling to a tree even during battle. Sasuke wondered what he should do now.

Kaze Ran'na was still watching him, and he got the feeling that Nebe had left the deer to watch over him. Then Sasuke noticed the coy pond that the deer was hovering close to. That could work, he thought to himself. Within seconds he was standing on the edge of the pond and focusing chakra into his feet.

The first steps he took onto the water's crystal clear surface were wobbly, but after a few minutes of concentration he was able to direct his chakra into the water and move around without stumbling. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his progress. The brightly colored fish swam up to Sasuke and circled him as if they expected food. Suddenly they all scattered. Sasuke turned when he sensed another presence. He took a step then chakra rushed through the water. The spot directly under his right foot caved in. Before he could right himself, Sasuke fell sideways into the water.

When Sasuke sat up, water streaming down his face and body, he heard raucous laughter. He turned to see Toru sitting on the edge of pond with both his feet in the water. There were tears in the smith's eyes from him laughing so hard. Toru kept laughing for several minutes before he got control of himself.

"Don't look so sullen, Sasuke. Most of the time you are not going to battling on calm water. I was helping to prepare for the future." There was wicked amusement in the smith's eyes, an expression Sasuke was starting to get used to.

Sasuke started to climb out of the knee-high water. He watched Toru very carefully, knowing full well the other man would strike again, but Toru it seemed had lost interest in tormenting him when Sasuke was on guard. Instead the smith pulled a long pale stick. Sasuke recognized it as the sheath for his new sword. Though the wood was much too thick and rough to make a good sheath.

"That will burn if it gets anywhere near a fireball jutsu."

Toru smiled tightly at him. "If you believe that I would use inferior materials to make your sword or sheath, maybe you should leave and find someone else to fix your sword."

A smile tugged at Sasuke's lips. "If I didn't know better, Toru, I'd say you're pouting."

Toru scowled at him, but this time Sasuke was ready when Toru sent his chakra through the water to disturb the water. Sasuke adjusted his chakra to match the waves so he simply bobbed and moved with the waves, not even a slight wobble to his movements. Toru gave him a rude gesture when Sasuke didn't look fazed. His scowl turned to the grin.

"Just make sure you hurt those fish. They are dear to Nebe and she might not hold back even for one of her patients if you harm them. She holds animals in slightly higher regard than people."

"With you for a husband, I can't imagine why."

Toru blinked at him, then a sour expression crossed his face crossed him. "I hope she strangles you for being a fool," Toru mumbled under his breath.

"Nebe won't."

Toru snorted. "If you think I was referring to Nebe you are thrice over a fool." Toru snatched up a small pebble and threw it with deadly accuracy at Sasuke's side. Sasuke side stepped the stone to the right only to find the water under his right foot caved in. He struggled to right himself and just in time. A second projectile came streaking towards his shoulder. Sasuke ducked down so the stone skimmed past him.

Damn Toru, Sasuke thought viciously, he was deliberately aiming for painful places that wouldn't break easily. Sasuke stumbled out of the way as Toru alternated between throwing pebbles and disturbing the water. Over and over Toru pushed him to move, and slowly Sasuke was able to get into the flow of battle. With every step the battle smoothed out, he didn't have to struggle in order to fight or dodge. Sasuke even managed to catch some of the rocks and send them back to Toru. Slowly the mock duel turned to Sasuke's favor until the forest shook from an explosion.

Toru's eyes widened and he turned towards the explosion. The other man didn't even flinch when a rock smashed into his shoulder. Kaze Ran'na was also watching the direction that the explosion had come from. The large creature scuffed his hooves in the dirt as if eager to go and fight, but the creature turned and looked at him. No, Sasuke realized, he couldn't go unless Sasuke himself went. The deer would protect him as Nebe had asked him to do.

"We need to go." He pulled his feet out of the water and slipped on his shoes. Then the smith went to his forge. When he came back he was carrying the two practice swords that him and Sasuke had used the other day, a string of shurikens, and a couple paper bombs. Toru handed him one of the swords, and the string of throwing stars.

Sasuke accepted the weapons and asked, "What happened?"

"We won't know until we get there." Kaze Ran'na stepped up beside Toru and lowered his head. Toru's eyes widened in surprise. "You sure?" The creature made an impatient noise and that was all the goading Toru needed before he jumped up on the deer's back. "Come on Sasuke, we will get there faster with someone who runs like the wind."

Sasuke leap up behind Toru. He was barely seated when the deer's muscles bunched up and they exploded forward. The forest was a blur as they passed by. Sasuke suddenly understood what Nebe was talking about, had he ridden Kaze Ran'na when he was awake and sick as he had been, he would have vomited all over the deer and woman. Even now he felt queasy.

They were getting close when Kaze Ran'na slowed to a stop.

"What is it," Toru asked, then they both heard the pounding of hooves thundering towards them.

Several deer charged from the direction of the herd grounds. When they came into view Sasuke noticed most of the deer had burns on their sides and much of their thick coats had been scorched. Then he noticed many of the deer carried burdens. His heart pounded as he counted the children that clung to the deer's necks. There were nine heads, so all nine of Nebe's charges were present. He let out a small breath of relief.

Front most was Mai supporting a soot covered boy. Her face was streaked with dirt and ash. A cut ran across one of her cheeks and there was blood spattering the front of her. She caught sight of Toru and Sasuke saw it was all she could do not to sob in relief.

"There was an attack, right at the change of the guard. The enemy set bombs near where we were tending the deer." She glanced down at the boy who was unconscious against the deer's neck. Sasuke looked closer and his gut turned. Under the soot he recognized Russ, burns spread across his back and arms as if he had used himself to shield someone else. "Russ noticed the bombs and warned us, but we couldn't react fast enough."

Toru nodded. "He shielded you and Lili, didn't he?"

She nodded, her body trembling.

"What happened after that?"

She blinked trying to shake off the fear and guilt so she could report. "I gathered the females and the fawns and got the wounded out."

It was true. Sasuke could see several wounded people being held up by other children. There were even several smaller deer in the mix. But something struck Sasuke as odd. The clan would have more children that were younger than these. So where were they?

Toru must have wondered the same thing. "Where are the younger children Mai?"

Several of the more lucid children looked absolutely horrified. They must have forgotten about the others in their haste to escape. Sasuke was sure many of these kids had younger brothers and sisters who would be in danger.

"I asked the Wild One to protect them. He went to the nursery," Mai added.

"You saw him go?"

"He said he would and went in that direction." Mai looked suddenly nervous as several of her classmates turned and looked at her with a mixture of awe and shock.

Toru nodded, "That is a relief. Mai, I need to how many enemies you saw."

The girl bit her lip and seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "I counted thirty men."

"Okay, thank you Mai. I want you to lead everyone to the house. There is genjutsu that will keep intruders out, but you have to stay on the grounds. Make sure the deer understand that too. You may use whatever is in the house, forge, or grounds to patch everyone up, but stay there until someone from the clan comes and gets you."

The little girl's back straightened as she received her orders. She nodded and clicked her tongue to urge the deer forward.

"You did well Mai," Toru turned and looked at all the kids. "All of you did well, now get to safety and protect the wounded."

Sasuke almost had to bite back the smile. Every single one of the kids who were awake were sitting up straighter and no longer looked like their fear would over take them. This was Toru's true jutsu, strengthening those around him. They waited until the group was well on their way to Nebe and Toru's home before they continued on.

The screams and yelling were the first sign that they were approaching the battlefield. Then the smell of smoke and burnt meat followed the sounds. They broke through the cover of the trees to see the blood bath. Several deer lay in group, their fur and flesh scorched from the bomb, and their eyes were clouded over from death. That must have been where the children had been. The deer had protected them from the blast, Sasuke realized. Past the knot of deer corpses were several humans dead and dying while their comrades battled over them. One group dressed in everyday clothes with a few with mismatching armor of the Nara clan and the other group wore green and brown camouflage.

Swords clashed against antler daggers. Sasuke's gaze raked across the battlefield until he caught sight of a flash of light purple. Tetora was crouched over the body of a deer. The young healer shifted the deer to reveal a woman who was still breathing, but she was spattered in blood. Tetora's hand lit with chakra and she began healing. She didn't even move when a green clad man stood over her. Sasuke was off Kaze Ran'na's back and standing in front of Tetora. His sword sliced through the man's armor as if it were butter. Not deep enough. The man raised his sword to slash at Sasuke but this time he was ready. The practice sword sliced across the man's chest. Blood sprayed from the wound and coated him.

"You shouldn't stay here," he told Tetora.

A cackle came from right behind him. Sasuke turned to see Fatima. Unlike the rest of the Nara clan, Fatima wore matching armor. Like everyone else she was covered in gore, but gone was her cane, in her hand was now a long delicate looking chain with a wickedly sharp knife at the end.

"Tetora and myself are exactly where we need to be." With a flick of her wrist she sent the chain flying to her right. The blade buried itself in a man's throat, stopping him mid-stroke. "Now pup, how about you make yourself useful and protect Tetora while she works." Fatima looked past Sasuke as a roar echoed in the clearing. She sighed. "Toru is not in any position to watch your back."

Sasuke turned to find Toru dueling with two men and four bodies cut to ribbons at his feet. He could see the bloodlust in the smith's eyes. Sasuke grunted his agreement. Fatima moved off to where some of the homes near the edge of the herd grounds were burning. He stepped closer to Tetora as several men realized she was there. Their leers were enough to make Sasuke's skin crawl and they weren't even aimed at him

"Tetora, you need to get that woman to safety."

She made a sound akin to a snarl. "I can't. I need to close the wound in her intestines before it the bile spreads to her body."

Sasuke sighed to himself, there was no way around it.

The first man swung his sword in a downward sweep. An attempt to cleave Sasuke in two or maybe distract him. His own blade arched up and clashed against the inferior weapon ripping a small bit of metal from it. The other two men moved to strike at either side, wicked grins on their faces. Sasuke kicked the man in front of him and then brought his sword down and around in a wide sweeping gesture to block both attacks. The three men drove at his side. Forcing Sasuke to move to the left. One man glanced at Tetora with a sick look of satisfaction. That man didn't even notice Sasuke draw a shuriken until the throwing star was buried in the man's chest just below his throat. The first man snarled insults at Sasuke, but died when Sasuke stabbed under his guard. The second man screamed the names of the fallen men then turned on Sasuke with rage and hate in his eyes. He waved his weapon around wildly, swinging with all his might, but with little skill. After the second block Sasuke twisted his sword under the other man's sword and thrust into the man's side. Just the above his liver. His attacker crumpled to the ground with a wheezing cry.

Sasuke turned back to Tetora. She was gathering up the woman she had been working on. Bandages were wrapped around the woman's stomach and shoulder, and wounded woman's eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything. Probably a head wound, Sasuke thought.

"I'm going to move her off to the clinic. Most of the deer are there acting as guards."

Sasuke followed as Tetora moved off. His gaze constantly flicking over the dozens of different battles, but it seemed no one was taking notice of them. They made it through the make-shift streets, the houses were less damaged the closer to the clinic they got. A high pitched keening sound distracted Sasuke. A deer came charging out from one of the nearby houses, its antlers lowered in order to skewer him. Tetora jumped into the path and screamed a sound that made Sasuke's ears ring. The deer pulled up short, just barely avoiding impaling Tetora and her patient. The deer raised its head and sniffed the two women before snorting as if it was disappointed. Then it walked back into the building.

"Sorry about that, they get a little jumpy at times like this." Tetora glanced at the other homes. "I hope the Herd Master returns soon."

After that there were no more surprise attacks by the deer, but several of the creatures eyes Sasuke as they passed into the clinic. He tied not to flinch at the sounds and smells of the dying and wounded in the clinic. It was too much like one of Orochimaru's labs for his liking. Men, women, young, and old were laid out in the cots and spilling over onto the floor. Burns, cuts, and even a few that suffered the effects of poison. But other than Tetora there were only two people moving along the rows of cots tending to the wounded. Tetora laid the woman down in one of the few open spots on the floor. Once the woman was laid down, Tetora gave instructions to the two who were working then walked back out of the clinic. Sasuke took one last look around before following Tetora out.

Tetora moved through the streets quickly making her way back to the battle. She turned down a street just a head of Sasuke and screamed. He sprinted forward and around the corner. Tetora way laying on the ground and a man stood over her with his sword raised. Sasuke realized in that moment he wouldn't make it in time, his body still wasn't to full strength. He swore.

A roar shattered Sasuke's hearing and he clapped his hands over his ears. Even Tetora and her attacker clamped their hands over their ears. Then a great best was on the man. Huge jaws snapped closed over the man's neck and twisted with brutal force. He was dead before he could even utter a scream. Blood oozed from beneath the razor sharp fangs of a giant wolf like creature. It growled around its prey before dropping the corpse at Tetora's feet. The young woman got to her feet. Her whole body trembling as stood, never once did she take her eyes off the beast in front of her.

"Herd Master," Tetora's voice quivered as she uttered the words.

Sasuke watched the wolf-like beast tilt its head at Tetora. This was Nebe, he thought with a shudder. She was just like that last time. Her whole body was covered in thick fur, while bone like protrusions came out of her elbows and knees. She walked on two legs like a human but her body was slightly bent like she was trying to walk on all fours. She sniffed at Tetora and he got the feeling it was looking her over for wounds. Once it was satisfied that the young healer was in one piece it nudged her back in the direction they had come. Back to the clinic.

"No there are others that still need my help."

Nebe growled and this time nudged Tetora with more force.

"Where is Sakura?" The question came out of his mouth before he could even think to stop it.

Nebe turned to him, her eyes glittered with something close to malice. A growl rumbled up her throat and she moved to stand protectively by Tetora. The other girl snorted and pointed to the string of beads that still hung in Sasuke's hair.

"You can't eat him."

Nebe as a beast made a sigh then nudged Tetora's chest with her giant muzzle.

"Fine, fine," she snarled. "I'll go back and take care of the clinic." Tetora turned and started walking back. Nebe's wolf eyes watched her until she went around the corner. Then she turned and leered at Sasuke before turning to go back to the battlefield.

"Nebe!"

Sasuke's head snapped around at the voice. Sakura came leaping over the remains of one of the houses. She had blood streaked across her clothes, but she appeared unharmed. Relief wormed its way through him. Then a chill ran across his senses. Chakra, he realized, not unlike the old sage's, but this felt different; angry even, very angry. Sakura saw him and blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun." She looked back over her shoulder and shuddered. "We need to move. I'm not sure the ghosts can tell that we are friendly. And Nebe isn't really in a position to tell them so." She glanced around again. "Let's get moving." She moved off and Sasuke followed after her.

"How did you guys know to come back?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him. There was regret in her eyes.

"Apparently one of the children told secrets to a man with a grudge against the Nara clan. The child didn't seem to know the information he gave up. The man planned the attack the clan while Nebe was at the village healing the children." She ducked past a another smoldering ruin and drew out her kunai knife. The battle was still raging between the two groups. Though now most of the intruders were focusing on Nebe swinging weapons not unlike Fatima's bladed chain at her. The rest of the Nara clan seemed to be to their best to get to the wounded, both human and deer alike. Even Fatima was clutching a wound at her side while helping up a wounded man.

A sound to their right had both Sasuke and Sakura turning with their weapons at the ready. Toru stepped out from behind a building. He was soaked in gore and his clothes were littered with rips and scorch marks. The smith didn't even look at them, his gaze went to his wife, and there was fear in his eyes. Not of Nebe, but for her.

"Sakura, help those who are wounded. Sasuke, you and I need to clear some of the enemies swarming Nebe. Even the Beast can be overwhelmed with this many."

Sakura nodded and added, "Toru, Nebe thinks the man behind this is a former guard by the name of Kiri." Then she ran off to help Fatima and the man she was supporting.

Sasuke noticed the name was enough to make Toru stagger.

"You know him," Sasuke asked.

Toru's face turned hard. "Yes, he lost his arm when my village stole the twin deer. My understanding is the Beast bit it off and ate it. He was one of the few men who tried to stop me from returning the deer for our children. Afterwards he disappeared. I hadn't heard anything from him." That seemed to bug Toru that he had over looked this man.

There was another roar burst from Nebe. Sasuke turned and saw chains were looped around her neck and limbs. Two men on the end of each chain holding her while several others circled keeping the Nara clan at bay and far enough away that they couldn't use their shadow jutsu to free Nebe. One man was advancing on Nebe with a rusty blade in his only hand. The look on his face was crazy, he was absolutely consumed by the desire to slay the monster in front of him. Toru bolted forward screaming Nebe's name. All Sasuke could do was watch in horror as the dirty blade slid with grotesque slowness into Nebe's stomach. Nebe strained against the chains and roared another ear splitting roar. The sound was filled with so much rage and grief it was enough to turn his blood cold. All the men around her dropped to their knees and clutched their bleeding ears, the chains slipped from their grasp. Only the man who stabbed her seemed unaffected. He stood over Nebe laughing, not even aware of his danger. Even Sasuke was forced to his knees. But through watery eyes he watched as a red light bloomed under Nebe's mask. The light was twined by light coming from Toru. His chest legs and feet glowed with the same vivid red light.

 _"It is a practice from my mother's family. When two people are joined in marriage they paint the lines on their spouse's body. The lines stop at certain parts of one person's body and begin again on the same place on the other person. It symbolizes that we are two parts to one whole. Then we use our chakra to tattoo the lines permanently to the body of our spouse. This then creates a connection to the other person allowing either person to bolster the other's chakra with their own."_ Toru had said that weeks ago. It seemed the marriage lines did more than bolster each other's chakra.

Toru gripped his stomach and staggered sideways. Sasuke moved to catch the smith and slowly lower him to the ground. Fresh blood was spreading across his shirt. Sasuke swore and looked around for Sakura.

"Nebe," Toru's voice was incredibly weak and shaky. His eyes struggled to focus on Nebe as she fought her way free. The one who stabbed her was the first to fall. Curved nail ripped trenches down his chest before jaws closed on his skull. Blood, bone, and brain matter were crunched into mush under those powerful jaws. Then she shook her head and the horrible ripping sound was enough to have even Sasuke's stomach threatening to revolt. Then she launched herself at the nearest men. They didn't even notice they died. Slowly men staggered to their feet. The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end as he felt the chakra from earlier. Then the men were ripped apart as masses of chakra moved from one man to the next with brutal efficiency.

A shadow loomed over Sasuke. He looked up into the face of pure rage. Nebe's golden eyes were fixed on him and he knew he would be next. Hot putrid breath washed over him even as he raised his sword to protect himself and Toru.

"Nebe," Toru wheezed. "Come back to me."

The Beast froze and Sasuke stopped his strike just below its throat. It's yellow eyes flickered and turned to lifeless glass. It was just like a candle that had been blown out. Nebe's body returned to normal and with trembling hands she managed to rip the mask off. The lines on her faces glowed like they were on fire

"Toru you fool!"

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Your back. Good." He chuckled then winced and clenched his teeth against the pain.

Nebe sucked in a deep breath. "Take a deep breath Toru."

He did as she told him and took a deep breath. In one quick movement Nebe removed the blade from her gut and tossed it aside. Sasuke noticed their wasn't a drop of blood on it. The light from both their marriage lines dimmed to a muted light as if whatever Toru had done was slowing to a stop. Fear moved in Nebe's eyes even as her hands were alight with her chakra. Toru was getting paler with every passing second.

"Don't you dare die, Toru! Do you hear me? You have a lot of explaining to do."

The smith laughed weakly. "I wouldn't even consider it. I want to see their face. I can't very well leave you to raise our child alone."

Nebe's hands froze, her eyes widened. She swore explosively and creatively. "You damn fool! I should strangle you for this!"

Toru grinned, a complete lack of remorse. Sasuke sat there blinking at Toru then he looked to Nebe, more specifically her stomach. There was no way to tell by looking at her, but he didn't doubt the truth in Toru's words. Now he wondered if Nebe might truly strangle him, until he saw the tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes.

"Stupid boy."

Toru laid a bloody hand over Nebe's. "How could I do anything less than protect you and our child? How could I not see to it that you are happy? I love you Nebe."

Nebe ducked her head to hide her face, but Sasuke saw the tears fall into her lap. Sasuke stood up and walked slightly away from the couple. He felt like he was intrude on a private moment. Looking around at the carnage was enough to leaving him feeling drained. So much bloodshed and death, he reflected, all for revenge. Every man that had attacked had been ripped to pieces. The ghosts it seemed had left after they had done their bloody work.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura came running up to him. Her eyes wide with fear and a bloody antler dagger in her hand. She searched him franticly for injuries. It left him feeling warm and seemed to push away the dread of all the dead.

"It's not my blood."

She sighed in relief and looked like she was about to say something until Nebe called her over. Sasuke watched as both women struggled to stem the flow of blood from Toru's wound. He wasn't even given a moment to contemplate what she had been about to say when Fatima called out to him.

"Pup, we could use your help carrying the wounded."

He sighed and did as he was bid. This would be along day ahead him, he thought remorsefully.


	29. Chapter 29

The last few days had been brutal, Nebe admitted to herself. Fifteen clan members died in the attack three days ago. That was a tenth of her clan and more than half were still laid out in beds recovering from their wounds. Then there were the deer themselves. She winced as she looked at her beloved family. Twenty deer had been killed in the attack, a third of the herd. Then there were the bodies of forty enemy ninja. They had just finished burring the dead this morning Most of the clan's homes had been burned. Only the clinic and the library had escaped damage. Now a temporary homes were constructed between the clinic and the library. The old herd grounds were a mess of ash, mud, and blood. Not even the beasts of the forest would venture into the clearing, certainly not her deer who still grieved their loved ones. She took a deep shuddering breath, a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay. It was just too much

"Herd Master?"

Nebe swallowed back the sob and turned to look at Garret.

"What?" She was in the mood to patient or kind.

The man scuffed his shoe in the dirt and quickly looked away from her. Most of her fellow clan members were afraid to look her in the eyes. She almost snarled at him, but she controlled her temper. It was not Garret's fault her clan feared the Beast, was forced to remind herself. Most of them had never seen it much less seen what it was capable of. Well now they know, she thought bitterly.

"The Konoha shinobi, Sakura, said that Toru should be able to go home today."

A relief so strong that Nebe felt dizzy, flooded her body. She put a hand on the tree beside her to steady herself. She almost threw up then and there. But she clamped down on the feeling and dug her nails into the tree bark until it bit into her skin. She remembered those first few hours when her and Sakura were working desperately on Toru. Her chakra had sputtered out and Toru had practically thrown a tantrum. Sakura and Tetora had tried to kick her out and Fatima had backed them. Nebe had spent the next few hours pacing, shaking, and puking. Too worried to eat or sleep and sick from the battle.

"Though she says he needs to stay away from strenuous activity for a while."

"What about the convoy from Konoha?"

"Lili sent a message ahead. They should make it here very shortly with all the supplies and medics, along with the leader of the other half of the Nara clan. The guards are all waiting and keeping an eye out for them."

"The enemy?"

"It seems that without Kiri to drive them on with his money and madness those that remain scattered, all the shinobi were killed in the attack. Those left were never really looking to kill people, they were merely hunters who have since lost their appetite for our deer after all the bloodshed."

"Anything else to report?"

"No, Herd Master."

"You may return to your duties then."

"Yes, Herd Master." He didn't leave and Nebe could feel him hesitate. "Herd Master," He sighed and started again, "Nebe, are you going to be alright?" It was truly odd for him to address her in such an informal manner or even extend such kindness. They hadn't gotten along since she had claimed; in front of the whole clan no less, Toru as her husband. All the energy seemed to seep out of her at his question and the concern in his voice.

Eventually she sighed, "I don't know. Go check on Tetora. If she still working drag her away and feed her. She needs her rest and probably some comfort. This was her first real taste of battle and that is always harsh."

"Alright." He bowed and then left her to watch over her charges.

Her students moved easily among the deer. Though there were a few students missing. Russ was still at the clinic, he had the worst burns of anyone and they were healing slowly. Mai and Lili were going to escort the convoy through the forest. The Wild One had insisted on going with them. That had surprised her, but not as much as the sight of the raven haired Uchiha who moved through the deer. Despite herself and the dark mood that had been dragging her down, Nebe smiled. There were two toddlers walking beside him clinging to his pants legs. Even despite his cold demeanor there was something about him that the children seemed to like about him. They felt safe with him. The older kids greeted him warmly and asked him to join in their training, most of the time he turned them down, but he would watch them and give scraps of advice.

Without thought Nebe moved down towards him. He looked up at her. She was grateful he didn't look at her with fear, horror, and or pity. Instead looking at her patiently waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"May I borrow Sasuke for a moment," she asked the two toddlers. "If you can spare him that is?"

The two kids grinned and nodded shyly, they let go of Sasuke and waved to him as they walked over to their elder siblings. Nebe let out a small breath of relief, one of the few small mercies was none of the children had seen her transform into the Beast. None of them looked at her with the same fear as their parents.

"What is it?"

She nodded her chin in the direction of her house. "Walk with me." She wasn't even remotely surprised when he did follow her. They walked away from the newly made herd grounds. This one much closer to her home than the old one. Once they were far enough that she was sure no one would over hear her did she start speaking. "It seems Toru is well enough to come home and the resources you called in should be here very soon."

He nodded. "You didn't need to take me aside to tell me this."

"True." They walked into the clearing of her home. Without thought Nebe walked over to the pond and sat down in front of it. Sasuke knelt down beside her. "But I was also curious as to your plans."

"I'm still waiting on my sword."

Nebe snorted. "Knowing Toru he will be working on it the moment he gets home. So once that is done, what will you do?"

"I will continue my journey, I still have much to make amends for."

Nebe sighed to herself. He is too much like me, she thought to herself. Though, she admitted, he seemed a bit dense to some of things, like Sakura. Oh he knows she loves him, Nebe thought with amusement. He might even know he feels something for her too, but he hasn't realized her resolve, she almost chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Have you given any thoughts to what Toru and I said about having people around you?"

"I cannot change my life. I must do this and that is not compatible with a family."

Nebe sighed through her nose. "You're stubborn." She pointed to the pond. The beautiful water lilies bobbed and swayed on the water's surface. "What do you see," she asked pointing to one of the large flowers.

"A flower."

If she didn't know better she'd say he was trying to be funny.

"Thank you," She reached down into the water and scooped some of the soil on the bottom. When she pulled it up she showed it to Sasuke. What was in her hand was slimy greenish brown muck that looked toxic. "Isn't it funny the kinds of things and places that beauty and even life can grow? Even with this muck and three feet of standing water these flowers manage to not only grow, but thrive. People aren't that different, we are capable of growing in even extreme conditions. You and I are good examples of that. Besides, I don't think your flower is going to let you go alone this time."

She sighed. "Go home, Sasuke. I understand you have things to do that will take you away from your home. However, everyone needs a place to go, people to surround themselves with, and to feel safe. You and I are not exceptions to that."

She felt a vaguely familiar chakra stir around her. It wrapped around her hand and compelled her to lift her hand and poke Sasuke's forehead with two fingers. Sasuke looked at her, for once his calm expression shattered by shock. It might have been funny except at that moment she recognized the chakra. Then it was gone and she swore.

"Itachi you bastard! If you had something to say then you should have said yourself!" The miserable man, used genjutsu on her, refused to let her save him, died, and now he was using her to push his brother; if she could strangle him she would. In her furry and ranting she almost missed the sound of footsteps.

Sasuke was still staring blankly and Nebe wondered if the Uchiha noticed someone was approaching them from behind or was he still shocked by his brother's chakra. Two someone's actually, corrected herself. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Sakura came into the clearing supporting Toru. Nebe sighed, got up, and went to her husband. It took all of her strength not to run to him and crush him in a hug.

Sakura let Nebe take her place supporting Toru. The younger woman looked to Sasuke with determination in her eyes and her back was straight as she walked over to Sasuke. Nebe smiled and turned and walked towards her home.

"Wait, what are you doing," Toru hissed in her ear. "I've been waiting to see this."

Nebe glanced over to the young couple.

"You've done enough sticking your nose in their business, now let them be."

He sighed in defeat and didn't protest anymore. Nebe brought him into the house and laid him in their bed, which was amid a sea of beds, thanks to the fact that most of the kids now slept in her home. Nebe went to get lunch started, but Toru gently grabbed her hand and tugged her back to his side. When she looked into his the fear in his eyes nearly stole her breath away.

"I thought I'd lose you to the Beast."

Nebe raised his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I could hear you through the lines, the Beast didn't have a hope to remain in control."

"Will it be able to take control again, could it harm our child?"

Nebe felt the beginnings of her own anger stirring. In her fear for Toru she had forgotten he had lied to her about the marriage lines and what was wrong with him. He had made her worry for so damn long.

"I'm still angry with you, you know that right?"

He chuckled. "I'm aware. So will it?"

"The Beast is the left-over chakra from the strongest wolves who had been poisoned by humans. Back then I gave them their revenge they craved for those that were hurt, and they were satisfied somewhat. When the Wild One and I gave them a home inside our bond I also gave them a little peace. I guess you could say they see you, our son, and myself an extension of their pack. What they could have had, should have had. They will never be able to harm you guys."

"But during the battle-"

"They saw Sasuke as the threat to you. He would have been killed, but you would have been spared."

"What about the other ones, the ones not inside of you?"

Nebe shrugged. "I can feel them in the forest still watching, waiting, but they feel like they are faded from what they once were. In a few years they might disappear all together." She rubbed her cheek against his hand and he turned his palm to cup her cheek and fingers gently traced the lines across her face. It was impossible for her to deny the love she saw in his eyes.

"You are beautiful."

Now she grinned wickedly at him. "Compliments will not help you."

She watched in satisfaction as he visibly swallowed. "Now love-."

"Don't you 'now love' me. When did you know? We were careful."

Toru winced. "Once, we both forgot. I think you were really tired, it was when half your students were sick." He grinned wickedly. "You were really tired afterwards, and you might have remembered to take medicine if Russ hadn't broken his leg and sprained his wrist when he fell off Kaze Ran'na."

Nebe thought back to then. It had been almost six months ago. She did her best not blush at the memory of her Toru. He was right they had forgotten the condom. Then while she was dozing off in his arms afterward, Tetora had sent word of the injury. She had been worried there might have been more damage and she had been exhausted from caring for all the sick. Without thinking she gotten dressed and rushed over. Toru had been asleep when she had left.

She sighed. "I suppose I can't be too mad since you've been suffering from morning sickness the last?"

"Since a day or two before Sasuke arrived."

"But I only saw-." she stopped and thought about it. "No, that's right. I've been leaving before you got up."

Toru nodded. "You came home early that one day. Sasuke, I think guessed then."

"And Fatima knows. She did an examination on me this morning." She watched Toru's eyes go stormy. It was rare that he got truly angry, but she could see it, and feel its burn prickling through the marriage lines.

"You waited this long to see Fatima?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "With all the wounded, no one could be spared and I used up all of my chakra keeping you alive in those first few hours after the fight." She let her anger rise to her eyes. "It took a while to recover, plus I was kind of busy puking my guts out."

Toru winced. "The morning sick-."

"Toru."

He stopped.

"I ate people as the Beast." She shuddered at the thought. Her stomach heaved just thinking of it. She could still remember the coppery tang of blood in her mouth, and when she killed Kiri. She heaved a deep breath then squeaked when Toru's arms dragged her down to him. He cradled her against his chest with such gentleness that it brought tears to her eyes. He cooed soft sounds and nonsense to her until her shaking subsided.

"I love you Nebe," he whispered against her. "I have loved you since that first moment I fell into your lap."

Despite herself she smiled.

"The Beast cannot and does not change that." He nuzzled her ear until it was all she could do to stifle giggles. "What did Fatima say?"

"Our son is healthy, miraculously."

"Son?"

She looked up at him. There was wonder in his eyes. "Yes, that's what I said."

Toru laughed the sound and vibrations were enough to have Nebe grinning along with him. Then she stifled a squeak when with surprising strength Toru hauled her up so he could kiss her belly.

"Hello, little one. I hope you take after me in looks. Then you can be a little heart breaker too. Though if you take after your moms beauty you might stop hearts. Will you have your mom's temper I wonder?"

Nebe growled and gently bopped her husband on the head.

"See? How violent and I'm laid out in my sickbed."

Just then the door opened and Sakura came in followed by Sasuke. Nebe couldn't help but notice the dazed expression on Sakura's face, like she was on cloud nine. Sasuke for his part looked the same as usual, but there something lighter about him. Like he was happy too. Good, Nebe thought. Sakura finally seemed to come back to the present and noticed how Toru and she were laying. She blushed a deep beat red.

"We can come back later."

Nebe snorted and managed to pry herself free from Toru's grip. "Nonsense, he's just overly excited about the news I gave him. I think it's gone to his head."

Toru made unhappy sound, and she shot him a quelling look.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

Nebe started working on gathering stuff for their lunch. "Our son is fine, healthy even. There seems to be no adverse effects from the battle or the strain I've put on my body recently."

"That's a relief," Sakura sighed and Nebe could tell the younger woman was truly relieved.

"What about you two?"

Blush spread across Sakura's face and she glanced at Sasuke, who merely shrugged.

"I'm going to travel with Sasuke once we are finished here."

Nebe nodded, she had thought as much. Sasuke seemed pleased as well, but he kept glancing at her as if he expected his brother's chakra to appear again. He finally got up the nerve to ask her the question that seemed to be bothering him.

"So earlier, it wasn't a dream, it was real?"

Sakura and Toru looked at them like they were missing something. Nebe shrugged.

"A dream is a dream, does that make it any less real?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth like he was going to snap at her to answer his question. Nebe sighed before he could get snippy.

"I don't know what you dreamed, however this place is old and full of chakra. Since chakra links this world with whatever or wherever we go when we die. It is very possible not just your brother's chakra reached out to you. However, I have to warn you, don't go looking for whoever you saw. They are not here, just echoes of their former selves."

"I know." He didn't sound as disappointed as Nebe expected him. Instead he seemed content as if he had been given some form of closure. Before she could ask what exactly he had dreamt the haunting calls of the deer drifted through the open door. Nebe's head snapped up as she listened to the calls. Greetings to friends and a warning that people were here. Not enemies.

Nebe stood and snatched up her extra dagger, sliding it into her belt. She was about to leave when she saw Toru trying to get up.

"Toru, lay down and don't you dare get up unless I say otherwise." There was no room in her voice for him to argue. She didn't even wait to see if he obeyed just walked out. Behind her she could hear Sakura and Sasuke following as she strode towards the pond. Deer were gathering off to her left in the trees, watching, waiting.

The Wild One was the first to break the cover of the trees. Nebe almost snorted at regal way in which he held himself despite Mai clinging to his neck. No doubt he bolted ahead to give the poor girl a scare. It was just his sort of humor. Behind them was Kaze Ran'na and Lili, Lili's hair was windswept, but she didn't have the same look of terror in her eyes that her sister did. A little bit back from them was a man on a horse and Nebe had to bite her lip to keep from snickering. The poor man was not a good rider, sliding back and forth in the saddle, while his feet slipped too far into the stirrups. He was cursing under his breath while the two women riding easily on either side of him laughed and openly poked fun of him. Several others dressed in scrubs gathered behind them, their horses laden with packs. The women froze when they saw Nebe. The man noticed her hands resting gently on her daggers. His pale eyes were sharp and assessing.

"Greetings, cousin." She watched as Shikamaru Nara looked her up and down. The girl to his left, an long golden haired woman, gasped at her greeting and looked to Shikamaru as if she were hurt that he hadn't told her.

"It used to be a drag to go to family reunions, but I guess it's not so bad to find your family is a bit bigger than you realized."

Nebe felt the chuckle shake her frame and her hands slid away from her daggers. "I know what you mean. Well welcome to my home." Then she placed both palms on her thighs and bowed deeply. "Thank you for coming to help us." Tears stung at her eyes, and she did her best to hold them back. "I will take you to our Grand Elder so she can get you up to speed-."

"Sakura! Sasuke-kun!" the blonde shouted. "How long have you guys been here?"

Her cousin rolled his eyes as the woman climbed down from her horse and ran to Sakura.

"Sorry about Ino." Shikamaru nodded at the blonde, then pointed to the dark haired woman beside him. "This is Shizune." He proceeded to introduce the rest of his group all the while Ino was trying desperately to pry into what Sakura and Sasuke had been up. Finally the group managed to make it to what remained of the village. Shikamaru winced at the sight of the buildings, but seemed hopeful when people started emerging from the various tents scattered about.

Nebe was about to warn them that they might receive a mixed reception when Fatima hobbled out of the clinic. Her teacher was probably as exhausted as she had been those first few days, and it showed in her body. Nebe noticed her joints seemed just a little stiff and her knees shook slightly. But when the old woman saw their guests her back straightened and not even Nebe could see the exhaustion.

"You brought more pups for me, Herd Master."

"Grand Elder, this is Shikamaru, head of the Nara clan."

Shikamaru sputtered and tried give an appropriate response to Fatima's sharp gaze, but she saved him the trouble by nodding.

"Yes, I suppose you are, you have the look of your father. Nebe could probably even pass as your sister even though you two are cousins." She continued to look over Shikamaru much to her cousin's distress though he did try to hide it. "Your medics will be needed in there." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the clinic. "They can start now. If anyone gives you guys trouble, tell them I'll be having a talk with them."

Nebe winced knowing full well Fatima liked to "talk" with that knobby cane of hers.

"You, young pup, will come with me and we work out the finer details of the exchange. We might even be able to convince the deer to leave this place for good this time." With that Fatima dragged Shikamaru off to the research lab. Nebe couldn't help but pity her cousin. The man didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Fatima after the long journey.

Sakura reintroduced Nebe to all the medics that gathered, this time detailing their specialties within medical ninjutsu. Nebe watched with raised eyebrows as the blonde woman; Ino Yamanaka, moved closer to her with an openly friendly expression on her face.

"I didn't know Shikaku had siblings. How long have you guys been hiding out here?"

Nebe noticed Sakura wince out of the corner of her eye and she was about to say something to admonish her friend when Nebe shrugged in response.

"For the safety of our deer, and" she noticed the Wild One moving subtly over too Ino until his head was almost on top of her shoulder. "For the safety of those outside the clan."

The Wild One breathed heavily on the back of Ino's neck. The woman squealed and turned coming face to face with the deer's mouth. He gave her a very lupine like grin that flashed his unnaturally sharp front teeth. Her gulp was almost audible. Everyone around her was frozen stiff by the sight of his teeth. Everyone except herself and Sasuke, she amended to herself. Odd, she thought as she glanced at Sasuke, when had he met the Wild One.

"Enough," Nebe snarled at the Wild One. "She wasn't trying to insult you or the clan and you know."

The deer's smile seemed to grow. He snapped his teeth once close to Ino's nose then turned and bounded off before Nebe could reprimand him. As it was she swore at his retreating back, even as a small part of her wanted to laugh.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's never been a normal deer, but I'm afraid I made him, more." She didn't elaborate further. However she walked over to Ino and laid a hand on her that startled her. She noticed Ino was much paler than she had been moments ago. "I am sorry about that, and him, but you are safe. I will not allow any of mine to harm you." She made sure Ino understood her and waited until some of the color came back to her face before saying, "Shall we go look in on our patients." To Sasuke she said, "Can you keep an eye on Toru, and hit him if he gets up?"

Sasuke left with a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Nebe winced, maybe she shouldn't have told him to hit Toru after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Sasuke wasn't surprised when he returned to Nebe's home. Not only was Toru not in bed, but the man was dressed and moving around to gathering things into a bag slung across his shoulder. Though the smith's movements were a little slow and stiff. Toru looked over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"Ah good, I was hoping you would return soon. You saved me the trouble of sneaking around Nebe to find you."

"Didn't Nebe tell you not to move?" Much to Sasuke's surprise, Toru grinned at his question.

"I believe her exact words were, 'Toru, lay down and don't you dare get up unless I say so.' "

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the other man. For a man who knew how worried his wife was for him and how angry she would be when she found out he had gone against her wishes, Toru was awfully cheery. When Sasuke pointed this out Toru laughed, and there was true joy in his expression.

"Nebe rarely shows her emotions. So you have no idea how truly happy it makes me feel when such a beautiful woman will fight so desperately for me and to protect me. Trust me on this it is a very heady feeling."

Sasuke resisted the urge to point out that he knew exactly how that felt, how good it was to know that. It wasn't until a few moments had passed in silence that Sasuke realized Toru was silently studying him with a smug look on his pale face. Sasuke scowled at the smug knowing smile and resisted the urge to give Toru a rude gesture, knowing it would only encourage the other man.

"Oh don't have such a grim look on your face, Sasuke. You wouldn't want your face to get stuck like that, especially now that you have a pretty lady waiting for you." He was guessing, Sasuke knew, which Toru confirmed with his next question. "What exactly happened between the two of you by the pond?"

Now Sasuke smiled, "That is a question you will have to ask Sakura, as it has to do with things she asked not me."

Toru looked more than a little put out. He wanted to know badly, but the deal he made did not force him to reveal things about other people only himself. The smith sighed in defeat, but then perked back up almost immediately.

"Well, I guess I will just have to wheedle it out of the woman herself."

"You may certainly try."

Toru raised his eyebrows at Sasuke and a sly smile slid across his face, "Is that a challenge Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Is something considered a challenge when it is impossible?"

Toru chuckled darkly, "Nebe would be proud of your verbal battle skills. She seems to think she is the only one who can best me in verbal battles."

"Probably because she's the only one who can stand your presence for long." Sasuke moved to the beds and picked up the stress ball that Toru and Nebe had been using to test his strength. "But speaking of Nebe, I'm curious why you are deliberately going against her wishes. What could you possibly need to do that can't wait until you aren't limping?"

Toru opened his mouth to deny he was limping and Sasuke threw the ball with a quick flick of his wrist. Sasuke deliberately aimed low so it wouldn't cause further damage to Toru's still healing wound, but the impact would still jar him. The ball bounced off Toru's hip before the other man could even think to stop it. Instantly Toru was forced to grab the edge of the desk next to him to keep from hitting the floor. His face paled further if that was even possible. The smith grit his teeth against the pain and swore. Sweat broke out over his brow and Toru was forced to slide to the floor and lean his head back against the desk. He sat there taking deep breaths for a long moment before some color returned to his face.

"Something doesn't sit right with the attack."

"I'm listening."

"I heard Kiri was the one behind the attack."

Sasuke nodded.

"I met the man only a few times. He is certainly smart and passionate enough to come up with the attack plans. Kiri has a certain level of charisma. Enough to get people to follow him, but not enough to part them from their lives or money. It makes sense that he was the leader, but there had to be someone else helping him. Someone people would have trusted to pay them and was able to get people to keep attacking even after so many lives were lost."

Sasuke said nothing as Toru got to his feet and shuffled over to the corner where the two practice swords were leaning against the wall. He belted one on and handed the second one to Sasuke.

"How much does a guard at Konoha make?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Enough to pay bills, and have a life outside of work if they are careful. More so if they take on odd jobs."

"So how did a guard of a smaller town afford to pay for Ninja of roughly Chunin level in the numbers that they were attacking the clan and the equipment used in all the raids."

"How do you know the equipment was all paid for by the person behind this. Ninja are expected to provide their own equipment when they are given assignments."

Toru walked back to the desk and dragged out the box shaped chair from under it. He then lifted the carefully disguised led and tipped the box over to reveal regulating masks. The kind that allowed a person to go under water or enter poison smoke.

"Nebe and I both relieved our unwanted guests of their valuables, including their weapons and gear. These are all the same. Same brand, model, and they all have similar serial numbers. I suspect they came from the same batch, and they are all brand new. This leads me to believe they were all purchased at the same time. If the ninja had bought them there would have been some variations in group. There's no way so many people would buy the exact same gear, plus some would have had to have older equipment. Another thing is that none of these have been altered or painted. A lot of ninja like customize their things so they can tell them apart. None of these have that, implying they would have to be returned to whoever was loaning them out."

Sasuke picked up one of the masks and turned it over in his hands. It was indeed brand new and lacked any customization. He could even smell the faint rubbery smell which implied the owner of it hadn't used it enough for his or her scent to mingle with the smell of the rubber. But something occurred to him. Toru needed his help, not for getting around with his injury otherwise he wouldn't have lied about it.

"So, what is your plan?" He handed Toru back the mask he had been inspecting.

"I made a lot of friends when I was younger. I was planning on us going to meet him to see about finding who the money man is."

"So, if you are meeting a friend, why do you need me along?" Sasuke watched Toru's face very closely. He could almost feel the smith's reluctance to tell him anything. Like Sasuke Toru was used to keeping things close to the vest, it made things safer that way. But after a minute or two of internal conflict Toru sighed,

"I have good instincts and they are telling me that you care about this place and these people." Toru gestured to the house indicating Nebe and the Nara clan with such a simple gesture.

At Sasuke's raised eyebrows Toru smiled, "Don't get me wrong. There are plenty of people who could walk right off a cliff and it would be no skin on your nose or mine for that matter, but." Toru's fists clenched at his side and anger lit in his eyes. "But you don't like what happened to those kids. They should have never had to experience that . Russ-." Toru cut himself off and seemed to struggle with his temper. Sasuke however, briefly saw the flash of the boy, the burns that ran along his body, and the guilt in the twins eyes because Russ had protected them. "I think bringing you will make the difference in preventing more attacks rather than fending them off."

"And you'll use me to do it." It was a statement.

Toru looked up from the floor. Once again Sasuke saw Kusanagi in the older man's eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to protect the little piece of happiness that Nebe and I have created. If that means using you, then it is a very small price to pay especially when I consider the price Nebe has already paid for it."

Sasuke had to agree with Toru on the price. And looking into the smith's eyes he saw nothing but stark honesty and determination. It made Sasuke think, just this once more he'd be okay with being used, but it would cost Toru.

"I'll help, but on one condition."

Toru looked at him warily. "What is your condition?"

"My debt for my sword is paid, no more questions."

A sharp smile spread across Toru's face and he extended his hand to Sasuke. "You've got yourself a deal."

Sasuke took the hand and shook it.

"Then we should probably go before Nebe decides to come and check on you."

Sakura walked out of the clinic and took a deep breath to steady herself. She had been working on the boy Russ. His burns were extensive and it was enough to shake her just seeing them on someone so young, but then she also remembered the times when Naruto had ended up in the hospital with similarly extensive burns. Chemical burns were not dissimilar to chakra burns. The boy himself was also very similar to Naruto. He had done his best to make the pair of twins smile when they came to visit him, but he also seemed very pleased that they were there. Someone had deliberately burned that to this boy. Someone had tried to do that to several other children and probably would have murdered them if they hadn't gotten away. Sakura resisted the urge to scream and rage at this. It didn't matter that she had seen things like this before, when Konoha had been destroyed. She hated it. She hated that people were willing to do this. She clenched her fist and was about to slam it into a tree when a familiar voice shouted behind her,

"Sakura!" Ino came up beside her and Sakura felt her anger fizzle out.

"What's up, Ino?"

"You alright," her friend asked carefully.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, sorry for leaving so suddenly. Bad memories."

Ino nodded sympathy in her eyes. "You see Naruto in him too, don't you?"

"Yeah. I just need to rest a bit."

Ino pulled a basket out from behind her back and held it up. "Nebe said we should eat this. She would join once she finished changing the bandages of those who needed it."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that as Ino lead her over to the shade of a few trees. She wondered where Nebe had gotten the food because she certainly hadn't brought it with her. Her and Ino sat in relative quiet as they ate, and Sakura couldn't help but stare off into the trees. She wondered what Sasuke was up to because she had no doubt Toru had roped him into something. That man was nothing but trouble, she thought with a smile. Then she realized Ino had said her name.

"What?"

Ino looked at her curiously. "You've been spacing out a lot off the past few hours. At first I thought it was because all those kids were hurt, but now I'm not so sure that's the only reason."

Sakura did her best to keep the blush from creeping across her face, but Ino was paying too close attention for her to miss it. Ino knew something was up.

"Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"No! Nothing happened. Why would you think something happened?" It was too late, and Sakura knew it as Ino's devilish grin got bigger. Even if her sudden reaction hadn't given it away the rapidly changing color of her cheeks would have most certainly given her away.

"Spill it. What happened?"

"Not much happened."

Ino didn't believe a word of it and her raised eyebrow and not even concealed grin proved that. Sakura let out a breath. There would be no leaving it alone now. Ino would hang on until Sakura gave her at least some of the details.

"I kinda asked to go with him when he leaves here."

Ino blinked in surprise which was quickly overcome by the eager expression on her face. "What did he say?" Her face was so close to Sakura's that their noses were almost touching.

"Basically that I could."

There was a look of triumph in her friend's eyes as if she had been rooting for this outcome from the beginning. But then her expression was tempered by suspicion.

"What were his and your exact words?"

Sakura cringed, she should have known she wouldn't be able to get this passed Ino. "I told him I was going to walk by his side."

"And what did he say?" Ino was practically shaking with the desire to know.

"That only his wife could be by his side."

Ino looked confused for the briefest of moments then her eyes widened so far Sakura was worried they might actually pop out of her head. Her mouth formed a perfect O.

"You-! Him-! You guys are-!" She made a high pitch squeal of delight that had several nearby deer looking around in fear. "You guys are get-!"

Sakura's hand clamped over her friend's mouth to keep her from screaming the words.

"Ino, you can't say anything. That would dangerous for him." She watched as her words sank in and Ino realized the danger of the news she had nearly shouted to a bunch of people she didn't know well. Once Sakura was sure she wouldn't say anything she took her hand back and Ino threw her arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly.

"This is still really exciting. Are you guys going to make it official? I mean I know a formal wedding is out, but are you guys still going to do anything?"

Sakura smiled but shook her head no."Even if there wasn't a risk, it's not like his family can attend."

Ino opened her mouth to say something comforting when someone else asked,

"Whose family can't attend what?"

Nebe had come up behind them on silent footsteps. Sakura couldn't help but sigh and think to herself, so much for keeping it a secret. Then she noticed the slight smile on Nebe's face wondered how much the other woman had heard. Sakura carefully and quietly explained the conversation to Nebe who just shrugged.

"Does it matter, a wedding?"

Sakura blinked at Nebe. "Didn't you and Toru have one?"

Nebe shook her head no. "I claimed Toru as mine in front of my clan only because there were risks off him being hurt. What mattered was not everyone else but me and him. I love him, he loves me, he is mine, and I am his. Nothing else mattered, I just rather not murder or maim my clan members just because they were prejudice against my love."

Sakura blinked in surprise. It was a very beautiful thought and she definitely agreed with that. A glance at Ino's sour face said that she didn't agree. Sakura laughed to herself. It wasn't the wedding that mattered it was the people.


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke was positive Toru was screwing with him. So certain that he was already planning the best moment to use the punch that Nebe herself had told him to use if Toru was doing anything he wasn't supposed to. The man himself sat on the bench beside Sasuke grinning into his third cup of sweet green tea. They had been sitting at the dango shop just inside the curtain wall for about twenty minutes already. The woman who ran the shop came out for the fourth time and offered Toru a refill on his tea as well as anther helping of the dango. The man shamelessly offered compliments to the woman and her food until she was blushing and leaving with the promise of more food.

"I wonder how Nebe would feel about you flirting with a waitress while she is at home worried about whether you are hurt or not."

"I was not flirting!" Toru said indignantly. "Besides it's true, her food is good."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the smith. "Of course. And when Nebe asks where we were and what we were doing I shall have to inform her of the complete truth. That we were enjoying food and the company of another woman while searching for information." Revenge, Sasuke mused to himself, could be very satisfying, especially if no blood was spilled. Toru scowled at him even as the waitress returned with a second plate of dango and a refill for both their teas. Sasuke noted with no small amount of satisfaction that Toru's sweet expression couldn't hide the sourness he felt after his last comment.

They sat there for another ten minutes before a man with a heavy pack wandered over. He was hunched under the weight of his burden and a tattered straw hat hid enough of his face that Sasuke couldn't make heads or tails of him. Even the man's clothes showed signs of heavy use and repeated patching. Though Sasuke suddenly felt very wary of this man. Something about the man itched at his instincts. The man gestured to the empty space beside Toru and asked,

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope, feel free to sit. You a traveler?"

The man shucked off his pack and slid it to the ground with care before sliding into the seat. The new man nodded.

"I sell rare herbs from around the country. Business has been good now that many of the hidden villages allow for people like me to travel freely."

Toru looked surprised, "So then you would have heard of any strange happenings in your travels."

The other man paused and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, now that you mention it. There have been some especially strange dealings in this area."

Sasuke interest suddenly perked up, but he pretended to be more interested in a group of woman who were whispering to themselves across the street. So this was the man Toru had come here to meet.

"Oh, how do you mean?"

"Ninja have vanished into that cursed forest of yours."

Toru shrugged, "People disappear in there all the time. That's not new."

The other man nodded conceding to Toru's point. "But this time there was a force of about forty strong that went in, and none of them have come out. The way I hear it, the governor's wife; of this little town, is very distraught. Whispers are that her brother was among the missing. The governor himself is apparently going to try to meet with the Hokage no less to try and get Konoha's cooperation to search the forest."

"How will they manage that? Last I heard, Konoha claimed that forest as protected property. They won't take kindly to someone invading that space."

"Yep, but here's the kicker. Apparently the ninja Sasuke Uchiha was spotted going into the forest. One of the gate guards reported he went in and hasn't come out. I think the governor plans to spin it that someone is hiding in the forest and is holding the Uchiha hostage. Konoha's known for not leaving a man behind. I can't imagine they would leave someone like Sasuke behind, especially after all the trouble their sunny boy went to bring him home."

Sasuke snorted into his cup.

The other man leaned forward a little to look at Sasuke from under his straw hat. The merchant had a thin face with beady eyes which gave him the overall appearance of a rat. Dirt smudged his cheeks. But Sasuke more interested in the thin knife scar ran from the top of one cheek, over the bridge of his nose, across the top of his other cheek, and ended with the bottom of his right ear cut off. This man was a survivor and a fighter if that wound was anything to go by. "Perhaps I might even know where the meeting is taking place. Then if the young Uchiha could get there in time he might be able to prevent a lot of bloodshed." There was a wicked grin on the man's face and Sasuke knew that this man knew exactly who he was. "For a price that is."

Sasuke resisted the urge to use his Sharingan to make the man talk. His instincts told him that this man would be prepared for such an action, especially if he was aware of Sasuke's movements over the past few weeks. Toru glanced sideways at Sasuke and he could see the warning in the smith's eyes telling him not to be baited.

"As it happens I myself am a bit of merchant too. Maybe we could trade wares."

The other man sat back up and seemed to contemplate Toru's offer. Then he shrugged. "Depends on what you have to trade."

Toru reached into his bag and pulled out a small pouch. He dumped half the contents of the fist sized bag into his hand. Gem stones that had been cut and polished clicked in Toru's hand. Each one was a bright and vibrant color ranging from a deep purple to a bright yellow. The other man's eyes lit with something close to greed, but he ducked his head and pulled open his own bag to reveal a collection of tin cans that were labeled with different medicinal herbs. Toru selected a large tin can that's label was almost illegible then offered his other hand to the merchant so he could inspect the stones. The man selected twelve stones of various sizes and colors. Three were a deep blue, one was bright purple, two were a dark green, four were a rich red, another was bright yellow, and the last was solid black. The stones disappeared so quickly that Sasuke wasn't entirely certain where the man had put them.

The rat faced man pulled out a small note pad and quickly scribbled a quick note down on it. He ripped the paper out and handed it to Toru. "Those are instructions for that." He nodded at the tin can. Then he finished his tea and gathered up his bag.

"Before you go." Toru dug around in his bag again. "I have a gift." Toru pulled out a small jar of pills. "It's medicine, maybe you could sell it or maybe you'll find a use for it; instructions are in the bottle. To thank you." He passed it to the merchant who took the bottle almost reverently and tucked it safely in his bag.

He got up to leave then paused and turned to Toru. "A gift for a gift." He looked to Sasuke. "If you need medicine or just wanna talk," his eyes glittered with amusement. "Most teashops you can find me, just ask where they get there mint tea." He turned to Toru. "Tell your wolf my debt is paid." Then the man shuffled off and joined the throng of people moving off into the town.

"I'm surprised, even with Nebe's medicine, he normally does not offer that information freely. I would not remember his offer in the future. He and his clan might be able to help with your search." Toru passed Sasuke the note.

Sasuke read the scribbled note, it was an address in Konoha and the date for tomorrow evening. Anger surged as thoughts of the battle came unbidden into Sasuke's mind, along with the knowledge that there were people willing to continue the pointless battle. He saw Mai's scared face and Russ's burns then without thought his Mangekyo Sharingan opened and black flames incinerated the scrap of paper leaving no trace of it. Then the flames vanished as he blinked the Sharingan away. It took all of two seconds for him to realize that he no longer felt weak and drained. The relief he felt was almost tangible as he turned to Toru. The smith grinned at him.

"Well, I guess Nebe's medicine worked it's magic even despite you using your eyes when you weren't supposed to."

Sasuke nodded, "How well do you trust him?"

Toru gave him the consideration of actually thinking about it. "He was abnormally helpful, even for him. Though the fact that he let you know how to find him makes me think he was being honest." Toru tapped his finger on is cup. "My wolf? Could only mean Nebe, but how did they meet and what debt did he owe."

"Does Nebe know that you use some of the medicine she makes for these transactions?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know the who, what, or when I meet him." There was uncertainty in Toru's eyes.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Toru glanced at him over his cup and muttered, "I wouldn't either."


	32. Chapter 32

Sakura was worried because Nebe was worried. They had returned to the house to find both Sasuke and Toru missing. Sakura might have been worried that Sasuke had left without her except Toru was also missing. However she knew Toru was still healing and shouldn't be walking around. She glanced at Nebe who paced like a wild animal next to the pond outside her home. For what had to be the tenth time the older woman stopped and cocked her head to listen to the forest for some change. This time birds were sent scattered from their roosts and the deer called in their high pitch haunting call. Sakura watched as the tenseness left Nebe's shoulders and her fingers uncurled from the balled fists they had been in.

"Nebe?"

"The deer have scented them."

"And?"

"They are unhurt." The unsaid, 'for now' hung in the air between them.

Sakura hid her smile, and wondered what Nebe would do to the two men when they returned. Nebe sat down by the pond and drew out one of her daggers and a small stone. She proceeded to slide the stone down the blade, sharpening and honing it. The sound of the stone scratching away bits of metal was oddly intimidating. Sakura had a feeling that it was meant to be. After the first few passes of the stone Sakura sat down beside the older woman and asked for an extra stone. Nebe produced another one from her many pouches and handed it to her. Then they both sharpened their weapons as they waited.

The first hint that Toru and Sasuke were close was the silence in the insects and other creatures of the forest. Then there was the sound of soft footsteps that were just barely audible over the scrapping of stone against steel. Sakura glanced behind her to see both Sasuke and Toru paused in the shelter of the trees. Sasuke looked mildly amused, while Toru looked hesitant. Nebe's husband opened his mouth like he was going to apologize, but Sasuke helped him the rest of the way into the clearing. Toru shot Sasuke a glare before he turned back to Nebe.

"Nebe?"

"Hmmm?" She continued scrapping the stone down her dagger, like she hadn't been fretting for the last few hours.

"I'm back."

She paused mid stroke of the stone and turned to her husband. "So I see." Her tone was too bland to be natural.

Sakura had to fight the urge to grin. She could see Toru was getting more and more uncomfortable with each moment. She wondered how long it would take him to realize that Nebe was relieved that he was okay and was not actually as angry as she made it seem.

"I spoke with one of my informants."

Nebe arched one of her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"He had some information about the attack."

Nebe nodded as if she was interested, but her motions were a little jerky as if she was controlling her temper. Toru must have noticed because he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving when you told me not to."

"Is that all?"

Sakura had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. As it was her lips curled up into a slight smile. She noticed that Sasuke's face was carefully neutral as he watched the by play between Toru and Nebe.

"Um."

"You wouldn't be sorry for ignoring a doctor's orders? As if a doctor says things just because she likes the sound of her voice. Or perhaps you are sorry because I was left to worry about you without a word of where you were going and if you'd come back alive? Are you perhaps sorry because you risked a lot by simply wandering the forest after such a massive attack with someone who has no protection from things that live here? Or my personal favorite, leaving your wife; me, who is pregnant with our child, no way of getting to you should something have happened to you after I just finished burring several family members who were murdered. Which, might I add, that I nearly lost you during that same incident."

With each accusation Toru cringed a little bit more and seemed to shrink into himself. However Sakura noticed that around his eyes crinkled like he was smiling to himself. He ducked his head and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Nebe grunted and let out a breath, what little anger she had been holding onto she let go.

"So what did your informant say?"

Toru seemed to perk up at this. "The governor's wife is Kiri's sister."

"You think she was the money behind the attacks?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "Her husband was the one behind it."

Nebe scratched her chin. "Can you prove it? Even with Konoha's backing us, to accuse someone of his status without viable proof will cause a lot of problems."

Sasuke withdrew three scrolls from under his cloak and handed them to Nebe. Sakura leaned over the older woman's shoulders as she read through. The first was a contract with ninja and details of what they were to do, including harass the Nara clan and capture deer or cut of their antlers. The second was a contract with a company to purchase ninja supplies. Lastly were mission reports from Kiri.

"Where did you get these?"

Sasuke smiled grimly. "I had a discussion with some of the people at the governor's household. That's why it took so long to return." The smile left his face and he glanced at Toru.

Toru sighed, "Sasuke also spoke with Kiri's sister."

Nebe's eyes flicked between the two men, and she waited for Toru to continue.

"She's very ill. Has been since the attacks started again."

Nebe let a slow breath through her nose. "What did she say about it?"

Toru glanced at Sasuke.

"She's comatose, has been for a few weeks." Sasuke informed them. "I used my Sharingan to search her mind. She's aware, she can hear and understand, but her consciousness is fading. I'm not a doctor so I can't say for sure, but if something doesn't change she will die soon. Not today or tomorrow, but a few months, maybe more."

"So you think the renewed attacks were because the governor wants to save his wife," Sakura asked.

"Yes, and no," Toru wrung his hands and looked to his wife. "The governor is a greedy bastard. He does want his wife better, but he also wants to take advantage of the deer and the properties of their antlers. He should not be allowed to get a hold of either."

Everyone looked to Nebe as she considered everything. She tapped her dagger against her lip and her eyes stared out into space. The silence stretched until Sakura thought it might drive her insane. Finally Nebe spoke.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sakura and Nebe listened as Toru explained what the governor planned to do. How he planned to manipulate Konoha into helping him attack the Nara clan. Anyone would have thought Nebe was passively listening to what Toru said, but Sakura noticed her clenched jaw that betrayed her serene expression. Once Toru got to the plan where him and Sasuke would go to Konoha to confront the governor Nebe stirred.

"No."

"What? Nebe if he gets there-."

Nebe growled at her husband. "You will stay here. Sakura will go with Sasuke," She turned to Sasuke, "and Sasuke you will allow the governor to meet with the Hokage. You can crash the party after he says what he wants, but not before."

Toru tried to argue, "But he could-."

"He could potentially slip away or twist it to make it look like a set up by the clan if he doesn't set his cards on the table. Besides this way he will be distracted while myself and another healer see to his wife."

"Then you and Sakura should-"

"Toru." Nebe said his name softly. "I am not asking. You will stay at the clinic."

When it looked like Toru would argue further Nebe growled again effectively silencing his protests. "I do not want you attracting more attention to yourself than you already have. I need someone who can walk into the town and who's voice has weight. No one else in the clan can do that. What I am asking is not just for myself, please trust me."

Toru looked at the ground guiltily, but he nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

Of course things were very rarely as easily said as done, Sasuke reflected. It was dark by the time they had prepared for the two separate journeys. Every able bodied person was set on guard shifts. The deer had to be kept close to the people, and hospital had to be reinforced to withstand an attack if one came while Nebe was gone. Some of the clan started making a fuss when they heard that outsiders were being put in charge. Nebe silenced all protests with brutal efficiency. It seemed no one felt like challenging her and the Wild One.

Both Nebe and Tetora were outfitted with all sorts of medical plants and tools. Then Sasuke found out that Nebe was having deer take him and Sakura to the edge of the forest with guides. Mai and Lili were to be their guides while Kaze Ran'na and Inazuma were going to carry them. The four humans were outfitted with leather armor and weapons. Toru however pulled Sasuke aside and handed him a beautiful weapon. The hilt was wrapped in white silk, and the guard was a sturdy metal that would allow Sasuke to catch another weapon on his without fear of it breaking. The sheath was painted a vivid royal red. Sasuke drew the sword to find the blade was honed to a killing edge and perfectly balanced.

"When did you have time to finish this?"

Toru grinned at him. "You thought it took me that long to pack for that little trip did you? Finished it well you guys were getting ready."

Sasuke grunted, slid the weapon into his belt, and turned to go.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back to Toru.

"Thank you." He placed both hands flat on his thighs and bowed deeply, showing high respect.

"I didn't do anything to merit thanks."

Toru chuckled. "If you say so."

Nebe clicked her tongue ad everyone turned to her. "It's time."

Mai and Lili clambered up onto Kaze Ran'na's back. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how small the two girls were on the back of the great deer. He would have told Nebe that him and Sakura wouldn't need guides, He was certain the deer could find their way out and back on their own. There was no reason to risk the twins. Nebe gave him a quelling look as if she knew what he was about to say. Then she nodded at the twins, he knew she was asking him to look at them. He sighed but did as Nebe asked.

Mai's shoulders were set slightly back, her back was straight, steady hands gripped Kaze Ran'na's fur, and her jaw was set at stubborn tilt. Her twin was double checking all her weapons and her sisters. Her gaze was professional and quick. There wasn't a wasted movement to either girl. These were not children, they were ninja. Their experience with the attack had changed them, they were no longer care free and playful in their actions. It saddened Sasuke, but at the same time there was a bit of pride that the twins hadn't broken under the trauma of the blitz attack.

Sasuke smiled and admitted defeat.

Nebe helped Sakura climb onto Inazuma's back. Then she looked dubiously at Sasuke before offering her cupped hands to help boost him up on top of the deer. The amusement in her eyes made him rethink refusing her help. He gently stepped into her hands and then threw his leg over Inazuma's back. Once he was settle with one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist he looked back at Nebe.

"You wouldn't let the deer throw Sakura just to teach me a lesson would you?"

A smile slid across her face. "Safe travels Sasuke, be sure to visit once in awhile." She turned and began digging through one of her pouches. "Before I forget." She removed a string of beads and passed them to him. Sasuke took them and ran his fingers over the familiar designs. The first was a reddish brown bead with the silhouette of a white deer. The second was the crest of his family. The only differences between the ones he held and the ones woven into his hair were that the ones he held were warm with Itachi's chakra. "I understand you don't have any mementoes to remember him by."

Sasuke gripped the beads tightly before tucking them in a pocket. "Thank you."

Nebe waved him off. "I did nothing to merit thanks. Maybe if I'd been able to save him or at least heal him, but I didn't do anything worth thanking me for then or now." Then she went to the deer, placed a hand under their snouts, and made them look at her. She whispered things to them that Sasuke couldn't understand. Whatever it was the deer seemed to understand just fine because they nodded in agreement. She let her hands drop and looked at all of them. "May the wind be at your back, and those that went ahead guide you from this place today."

Before Sasuke could even think what to say to the that Inazuma's muscles bunched up underneath him and he was nearly jerked off the deer's back. Sasuke squinted against the air that basted his face. He could just barely make out Lili's smudged form ahead of them. He hunkered down close to Sakura which was how he heard her laugh. Her laughter was so infectious that it had even him smiling. They were going home, he thought.

As they traveled Sasuke watched the sky and the quickly sinking sun. Even with the deer running at full tilt they'd be close, especially if him and Sakura would have to run the last bit. However he was surprised when Lili and Mai lead them out onto the main road and continued on well past the forests bounds.

"Mai, Lili, I thought you were only supposed to take us out of the forest," Sakura asked.

Lili turned back to them and smiled. "The Herd Master, Mai, and I agreed that you'd be cutting it close if you have to run. Kaze Ran'na and Inazuma agreed that we owe you both for what you've done for us. So we will take you to the gates of Konoha." Her expression became a little more mischievous. "Besides, this is the first time we've really been allowed to leave the forest by own discretion. We're making the most of it." She grinned even as her whipped around her face.

Sasuke felt more than heard Sakura's sigh. He could tell she was worried about them.

"Don't worry, they can rest at my place. They will be safe enough there."

Sakura looked back at him, surprise clearly written across her face.

"The Uchiha properties were never bought. Konoha owns them, but since people believed they were cursed, no one was interested in them."

"But after all this time, wouldn't everything be falling apart?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Apparently, someone has been cleaning and keeping my home up. Just in case."

Sakura seemed very thoughtful then asked very quietly, "You don't want to live there, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look surprised.

Sakura shrugged, "Too many bad memories for you. Which means that it wouldn't be a good place to start over."

There was nothing he could say to that. Instead he turned he focus to everything around him, making sure there was no one preparing to ambush them. It turned out he was worried over nothing. After a few hours of hard riding, the gates of Konoha appeared ahead of them. The guards stiffened at the sight of the deer bearing down on them. Sasuke could see them hesitate and raise their weapons to defend themselves. It was only when Sakura waved and shouted,

"Kotetsu, Izumo, we're back."

The two shinobi lowered their spear like weapons when they caught sight of Sakura. Their gazes slid to Sasuke with a mixture of surprise and unease. Sasuke wondered if word of his 'capture' had been leaked to the shinobi of the Leaf. His suspicion was confirmed when the brown haired ninja, Izumo, leveled his weapon at him and Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we have it on good authority that Sasuke was captured."

Sasuke was as surprised as the guards when Sakura snorted, "And you think someone would be able to capture Sasuke without leveling miles of forest?" Sakura slid from the back of the deer and nearly fell sideways when she tried to stand straight. Her knees trembled and she swore quietly. Sasuke was pretty sure he heard Lily snicker to herself. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, the smile on her face told him exactly what she planned to do. "But if you need proof we are who we say we are, I suppose I could show you my strength. You both were Lady Tsunade attendants, you'd recognize her style and strength in a punch." Sakura cracked her knuckles menacingly which was at odds with the cheerful smile on her face.

Kotetsu winced and held up his hands in supplication. "That's not necessary."

"Don't bother with the clones, Sakura."

With his Sharingan he could see that the two in front of him were clones. Not even shadow clones, these were copies of the ninja with no real substance and no chakra of their own. Illusions meant to allow the shinobi a chance to attack or escape. The main bodies, Sasuke noticed, were positioned on either side of the road. Even without his Sharingan he would have been able to point their locations. It was just bad luck that the deer could smell them. Both creatures bent their heads threateningly and scuffed their hooves in the dirt. Lili patted Kaze Ran'na while Mai tried to reason with the big deer.

"Don't spear them, we are supposed to be on the same side." Her voice was forceful and firm. Kaze Ran'na seemed like he might have disagreed with the girl's assessment, but he grudgingly raised his head and snorted in the direction of the real Kotetsu. Inazuma looked even less thrilled by the idea of the two ninja being friends. He continued to scuff his front hooves until Mai snapped, "Inazuma."

The deer settled, but vocalized his dislike with a high pitched keening sound.

"You may throw your tantrum later," the girl muttered.

Sasuke smiled because the comment remind him of something Nebe would have said. The guards came out from their hiding spots. The suspicion wasn't completely gone from their expressions, but they were looking at his Sharingan warily. Some things are hard to fake.

"Sorry Sasuke, we had to be sure."

He shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"If you wanted to go, we really couldn't have stopped you."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Can one of you take these two to my old house." He gestured to Mai and Lili. Then he slid to ground. He was shocked by the wobbling bow legged feeling in his legs. Sasuke was forced to lock his knees to keep from falling over. Inazuma pressed close to him hiding him from the view of the two guards and allowing himself to be used as a support. After a moment Sasuke was able to get used to feeling and walk without stumbling. He patted the deer gently, thanking him for his help.

Sakura led him through the streets of Konoha, and he felt a sense of peace. He was home.

"Will they be okay?"

"Hmm?" He was pretty sure he knew who Sakura was talking about.

"The Nara clan. Do you think they will be alright. I mean they don't even have a place here to stay."

"I have some thoughts on the matter."

She glanced back at him, not quite surprising, more curious than anything else. "Oh?" When she realized he wasn't going to say anything further she pouted at him. "Not going share your thoughts with me?"

Sasuke had to fight not to grin at her. He wasn't sure exactly when teasing her had become so fun, but it was and he had to fight to keep her from realizing it. He must not have had a completely straight face because Sakura's expression turned sour.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?" There was suspicion in her voice.

He glanced at the large building they were approaching, "We are here."

Sakura's expression was wiped of emotion. It was almost surprising to see a fierce kunoichi in Sakura's eyes. Her body relaxed into her stride and she asked,

"How do you want to do this?"

Sasuke glanced at the sky. The sun was almost gone meaning their time was almost up. Not enough time to thoroughly search the building, but with his Sharingan he wouldn't really have to. His Sharingan rose to his eyes and he checked for chakra signals. There were a few a little farther away. The Hokage's guards were watching.

"We will go inside ad find a good place to watch. The rafters would work."

And so they waited.


	34. Chapter 34

It wasn't long before people started to arrive. Kakashi and two of his guards. None of them looked their way, but Sakura was sure that at the very least Kakashi was aware of their presence. A few minutes later they all watched as three other men approached from the side door. Two scarred and probably assassins. They wore clothes that were molted so the colors blended in with the darkness, even when Sakura stared directly at them they seemed to fade into the background. However the man in between them was different. He wore a light grey suit and nice shoes. Everything about this man from his walk to his slicked back silver hair screamed politician, soft. She snorted ineloquently and thought with a touch more aggression than she should have, this is the man who caused so much suffering. Sakura clenched her fists in her gloves, making the fabric creak under the force. She saw Sasuke glance at her, an almost smile on his face. He was as eager to stop this man as she was.

The governor strode up to Kakashi and greeted him warmly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person Sixth Hokage." He paused. "You are the sixth or are you counted as the seventh." It was intentionally veiled dig at the hardships Konoha had faced, Sakura was certain of it. The Hokage's two guards stiffened, but the Hokage himself grinned under his mask.

"The Sixth Hokage, if you please." There was light amusement in Kakashi's voice and Sakura wondered if the governor realized how much danger he was in. Her teacher was still ranked in the Bingo Books as an S class shinobi and as such deserved respect, that he was a Kage meant he was ranked higher than the governor himself. "Please you called this meeting and insisted it was of the utmost importance." The smile that came through the mask was mocking and Sakura was surprised the governor missed it. For a man who seemed to aim for high places he was very bad at reading the situation.

"Yes, recently we've been having trouble with a group of rabble that live in the forest just outside of our little town. Several of my people are missing and presumed dead. We've tried to deal with the problem as best as we could, but since they are trespassing on land that is claimed by you I figured you might have a vested interest in these matters as well."

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We have heard odd stories about the region, but I admit we've never had trouble with people going missing."

"Odd is one word for it. Children were spirited away by a beast."

"Your children are missing?"

The governor looked Kakashi in the eye and hesitated, "No, not anymore."

"Were they killed?"

"Not-"

"It is a simple question. Were there any confirmed deaths?" Kakashi's expression was a perfect mix of concern and curious inquiry. But there was also a slight smugness as if he already knew the answer to the questions.

"No, but two children were blinded."

"Ah yes, I had a request for one of my medical ninja to go work with some doctors in the area. I think she worked on the children in question." Kakashi beamed with what the governor would assume was pride, but actually it was just his amusement at pulling the rug out from under the man. "I actually was sent the report. It looks like there will be no lasting damage for either child." He paused, "Would you like to see the report? It is filled with a lot of medical jargon, but I'm sure you will understand a lot better."

Sakura had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing. There was just something immensely satisfying about someone else being on the other end of Kakashi's verbal lashings. Especially since it was the man who had basically set into motions events that almost wiped out half the Nara clan.

"No, that won't be necessary. As I was saying earlier we are also missing people. We fear they have been taken and are being held in the forest or were killed. My wife is especially distressed for her brother who has been missing for a while. So you can understand why I sought you personally, this is a personal matter for me. We would like permission to enter the forest in search of our lost comrades. I would also like to request Konoha's assistance with the endeavor. Of course we be willing to pay for any assistance you are willing to provide."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we believe this may also have some bearing on your people as well. I have it from so of my guards that were on duty that Sasuke Uchiha might have been captured as well. With him being so special to Konoha and one it's heroes it's only natural that you'd want to act."

Kakashi was nodding in a way that looked like agreement, but Sakura was pretty sure he was simply wheedling out more information by being agreeable. "Yes, Sasuke is very dear to us. But you will find it hard for me to believe that one of the heroes of this village was taken down some rabble that hides in the forest."

The governor shook his head no. "Cowards will never battle with the honor of a shinobi. Through some tests that have been run on people who have managed to escape the forest, we guess that there is some kind of powerful sedative that suppresses chakra. We believe these criminals use it protect their hideouts."

Kakashi smiled ironically at the man. "Cowards indeed. Hmm, is there any other information you can give us? If we are going to help you I'd rather my people not go in blind."

The governor was only too happy to take his bait. Sakura listened as the sleazy man did a shockingly good balance of truth and lies. The more she listened the more she clenched her fist against the rising anger she felt. Anyone who didn't know what she knew and had seen what she had would have believed this man. Just the thought of what damage he could have done if they hadn't been there to stop it was making her want to jump from her hiding spot and strangle the man. Until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up at Sasuke. He didn't say a word, and he didn't need to. Sakura saw his resolve, he would protect the Nara clan, and he needed her help. She looked back down at the gathered group and noticed one of the Governor's ninja. A clone. Her eyes widened and she searched the room for the real body. She saw movement briefly near the door. Then suddenly she was standing just outside the warehouse door. A look back over her shoulder showed Sasuke striding into the group a brief flash of the Rinnegan in his eyes.

"Be careful Sasuke kun," she whispered. Sakura could have sworn she saw his lips curve up into a slight smile before he started speaking to the gathered group. Then she turned and followed silently after the man who had slipped away.

Nebe's warning from earlier played in the back of her mind, "He could potentially slip away or twist it to make it look like a setup by the clan if he doesn't set all his cards on the table."

Sakura wondered what this man planned to do. She followed him towards the center of Konoha. Even though it was late, the closer they got to the center of town the more people that were up and moving around. Finally her quarry stopped in a dark alley and removed a small bag from under his shirt. He took out some kind of fur cloak and a stylized dagger. Once the cloak was draped over his shoulders he stepped towards a group of women who were gossiping animatedly just outside the alley. The dagger in his hand. Sakura moved with a blast of chakra into her legs. Her fists clipped the man's shoulder as he spun out of her way and she felt his bone give way under her.

The other shinobi turned to face her holding up the dagger one-handed in between them. Sakura noticed the antler hilt and nearly snarled. Then she realized what the cloak was, deer pelt. She remembered the Nara clan as the grieve their loss of deer as much as they had the humans. This was the equivalent of someone wearing a piece of the Nara clan's family.

"Those don't belong to you."

The man snorted. "What you don't like my clan's pets?"

Sakura blinked, now she understood. They were trying to insure that Konoha would never look too closely at the Nara clan and see the discrepancies in the governor's story.

"Those aren't your clan's." She cracked her knuckles menacingly and noticed that the man glanced around at some of the people who were either too scared to move or too dumb to realize the danger they were in. He would attack them first, complete his mission even if he had to die to do it. Sakura couldn't let him do that, and she would have to keep him alive. After all dead men tell no tales.

He moved and then so did she. He under estimated her despite her already maiming his right shoulder making that whole arm useless. The slash that had been intended for a woman's throat ended up slicing Sakura's shoulder as she slid the attacking hand away from its intended victim. It also sealed the man's fate. She grabbed his wrist at the end of attack yanking him off balance, then she used her chakra infused fist to crushed the bone. The crunching snap was sickening, almost as much as the shrieking scream that came out him. Then a well placed pressure point silenced the scream. He slumped to the ground. Sakura glanced at the woman behind her.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded in sharp jerking movements. Her limbs were shaking. Fear.

"Can you go the hospital, or do you need someone to help you," Sakura asked gently.

"I'm fine." The woman's voice was shaking. She was not fine.

"I want you to go to the hospital anyway please. Ask for Ino. Tell her what happened, she will help, and report can be written up."

The woman blinked. "Why would he do this? I didn't do anything."

"I know, this was not your fault." Sakura glanced at the group of girls that had been the man's initial targets; everyone else had fled. "Would you all mind escorting her to the hospital?"

The leader of the small group seemed the least shaken and nodded. Together they closed in around the other woman and murmured soothing and comforting things to her before they moved off. Sakura hoped Ino would be able to handle the sudden influx of patients who had been traumatized. They had a lot patients like that after the war. She sighed to herself, pushing those thoughts aside before hefting the other shinobi over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed back to the warehouse.

When she returned Kakashi smiled at her from under his mask. "Ah, Sakura, you've made it. And you brought us something."

Sakura dumped the man at Kakashi's feet, but stripped away the cloak and the dagger. Those she held under her arm. "I followed him as he left here. He went towards the center of town and then proceeded to dress in clothes of the Nara clan and then attempt to kill civilians." A look told her the clone had probably vanished when she knocked the original out. She glanced towards the governor and his other escort. The first paled a little, the second looked passive except for his clenched fists. "He's not dead, so he can be interrogated."

"That's, um, good. Yes, very, very good." The governor tried to smile but it came out forced. "He must have been a spy from the Nara clan sent to implicate me and stop an agreement from being reached."

"Hmm," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "But didn't you hear Sakura? He dressed in Nara clan garb. Now why would he do that if he were trying implicate you?" Kakashi continued in a pleasant voice, "I have different take on the situation. You wanted to implicate the Nara clan and steal resources from them that you could make a profit off while also attacking one of Konoha's allies." His expression turned quickly dark and thundering. "I do not take kindly to such attacks on my comrades."

The governor took a step back his face completely white. "How dare you! You have no proof. This was all just a setup. You're trying to take over my town with these false accusations."

Sasuke then withdrew the documents from his bag and handed them over to Kakashi. The Hokage took them and scanned their contents quickly before showing them to the governor. "How is this for proof? Those are your signatures at the bottom with the seal of your office." To his guards he said, "Arrest them."

Kakashi's two guards moved to apprehend the remaining guard and the governor. The shinobi stepped in front of his boss something shifting under his clothes. Sakura didn't even blink before Sasuke was standing in front of her with his sword drawn and slicing through the man. Cloth and armor parted to reveal a bomb. Sasuke's sword was so sharp and precise that it sliced through the mechanism behind the armor that connected to all the letter bombs without causing them to go off.

"Sakura the governor."

She watched the governor pop something into his mouth with a grin. Poison. She launched herself at the man and land a solid punch to the gut. The governor balked and a small pill was coughed up. But the man was starting to seize up already. Her mind blocked out everything else around her. She took note of the symptoms, smells, and the pill. This was something she had seen before. A quick check of her bag and she found what she needed. Something to stall the seizing until she could get to her proper equipment at the hospital. She injected the substances into the governor's arm.

"We need to get him to the hospital now. I will not let him die a freaking martyr."

Sakura didn't even remember the trip to the hospital she was too busy focusing on keep the governor's heart pumping. But soon enough they were in hospital and she had nurses bringing her requested tools and medicine. It wasn't long before the governor was in stable condition and under the watchful guard of several shinobi. Both his guards were also alive and in custody too.

Sakura slumped into a plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. Her head pounded under the glare of the florescent lights. She couldn't remember the last time she had had something to eat or drink or how long she had spent working to keep the governor alive. There was a soft creak of plastic from the chair next to her. Sasuke had sat down next to her, a plastic bag in his hand that smelt of take-out. He handed her one container and kept one for himself.

"Thanks."

He shrugged, "It's not as good as Toru's food."

"It's food." She dug into the food with gusto.


	35. Chapter 35

Sasuke walked down the main street of Konoha. He kept to the sides so the shadows would help hide him from anyone who might be looking in his direction. It was strange being home and being home for so long after all the traveling he had done. He took a quick left dodging some of his classmates and headed for the hospital. Once he reached the sprawling complex Sasuke was surprised to find there was a small crowd gathered outside. It wasn't hard to see what had caught everyone's attention. A large deer grazed on the hospital lawn. The creature paused in its grazing and lifted its head. It turned so one eye was peering at him. Then it suddenly gave one of its kind's trumpeting mournful cries.

I guess Nebe is here, he thought to himself unsurprised. The other half of the Nara clan had already begun the move to Konoha. Apparently the Hokage had allowed them to temporarily stay in the old Uchiha complex until arrangements could be completed for them to stay closer to their deer. Soft footsteps distracted him from these thoughts.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?"

Lili and Mai fell into step beside him while Russ stubbornly walked several paces behind him.

"Nope," Lili replied tucking her arms behind her head and looking smug.

"We are here helping big sister Tetora. We are delivering a report and some of our medical texts to the hospitals and assisting with teaching some of the students here," Mai explained, patting a bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Is that why Kaze Ran'na is here?"

Russ snorted. "He's the only deer that you can actually saddle up and bring into a crowd without worrying about someone getting gutted." Sasuke noticed the boy was eyeing some of the braver people in the crowd who looked like they were going to try and pet the deer. "Doesn't make him a pet," Russ shouted so that those who were inching closer to the deer could hear him. "He's still not overly friendly."

As to prove the point Kaze Ran'na snorted on the boy who was very close to his face. Snot splattered the kid causing him to shriek in disgust and run away. Russ moved off towards the crowd waving his hands.

"Leave him be. Nothing to see here. Now move it if you don't have business here." Sasuke was surprised at how quickly the crowd dispersed as the boy moved over to Kaze Ran'na.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." Lili tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm sure Baba and the Herd master will want to see you."

Sasuke allowed the small girl to lead him through the polished halls. Some of the nurses who he passed by saw him and whispered to each other. He ignored them. Lili took a left down a hall and Sasuke could hear the voices of women coming from one of the rooms. A few feet down the hall Nebe stepped out of a room, her mouth opened to respond to someone still in the room. Then she saw him, and a slight smile pulled on her lips. She murmured words too soft for him to hear. Next moment Sakura's head popped out the door.

"Sasuke-kun."

He felt a smile pulling on his own lips. Sasuke nodded in her direction so that he could duck his head in order to hide the amusement on his face.

"You're back already pup?" Fatima had moved to stand beside Nebe, she leaned heavily against her knobby cane. "What is the word?"

"A council confirmed the evidence that was provided. The Governor was formally charged and removed from office yesterday." He looked toward Nebe. "They issued a formal apology to the Nara clan, and are willing to work with Konoha to sign a non-aggression pact."

Nebe nodded woodenly as if it was all she could to not to collapse on the floor. Fatima had a hard look in her eyes; Sasuke suspected that she would believe it when she saw it. Sakura on the other hand seemed relieved.

"What about the Governor's wife?"

Mai stepped forward and handed her bag to Nebe. "Tetora sent along a copy of her medical history, she said there's a progress report in there too."

Nebe thanked her and took the bag. She pulled a slim book from the pack and scanned through the pages. There was a sudden lightening her eyes. "She is recovering. Out of the coma and going through therapy." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's something. Though I don't envy the person whose job it is to tell her about her husband."

"What about your people," Sasuke asked. He tried to ignore the appreciative look Sakura gave him.

Nebe sighed, "The caravans were sent, things are being gathered together. It will take a couple days, but everyone should make it. More doctors are being sent along to help the injured. I think we will be alright. In time."

Time, Sasuke thought. He looked to Sakura, they had time.

Sakura was looking at Nebe. "Where is everyone going to stay Nebe?"

Nebe's lips quirked up. "It turns out the old Uchiha estates have been left pretty much abandoned. The Hokage offered it up as a temporary residence until something can be arranged on the Nara clan's property." Her gaze turned to Sasuke. "I'm assuming we have you to thank for the generous offer."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't own that. It is technically Konoha's property since I became a rogue ninja."

"As you say."

Sasuke noticed Fatima was watching him very carefully. "Was there something else you needed pup?"

He nodded and drew out two books that he had borrowed from Fatima. She saw them and chuckled.

"Hold onto them a little longer, pup. We don't really have a safe place to store them anyway." Her gaze darted between Sasuke and Sakura an amused sort of smile pulled at her lips and made her eyes crinkle. "Nebe, I believe we were going to discuss plans for Abi's treatment with the Lady Hokage." She snapped her fingers at Lili and Mai. "Come pups, let's go make sure your little friend hasn't bitten off more than he can chew with some random stranger."

It was surprising to Sasuke to see everyone follow Fatima as she barked out commands. But soon enough it was just him and Sakura standing in the hall staring after the retreating backs of the Nara clan healers.

"What was that about," Sakura muttered then she turned to look at him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"I still have answers to find and you asked to go with."

Her eyes widened, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had thought he would try to leave without her.

She grinned, "Let me grab my bag, and let Kakashi sensei know."

He walked with her to her home. Sure enough her pack was sitting by the front door so she only had to grab it and lock up. Sasuke wasn't sure when she had gotten the time to pack, but he wasn't willing to ask. Then they headed to the Hokage's office. Surprisingly enough he almost seemed to have been expecting this. Kakashi gave them a light teasing before sending them on their way with his blessing and a warning to stay out of trouble. Sakura was still grinning as they approached the gate. A lone figure stood there waiting for them.

It was not Naruto, like Sasuke had been expecting, instead it was Nebe. The healer waited for them patiently then bowed when they were close.

"My clan owes you both great debt."

Sakura was shaking her head no. "Nebe-."

"But we do. Me and mine do not forget debts that are owed." In her eyes Sasuke could see not just Nebe, but the Wild One as well. Her voice became gravelly and echoed like several people were speaking at once. "We, me, mine will forever be yours to call. If you need shelter or aid, you and yours will have it. Where we guard you and yours shall pass safely through. So shall our children and their children honor this debt until it is deemed paid in full." Then she bowed as deeply as her waist and slightly swollen belly allowed. "Safe travels."

Sakura looked like she would protest, but Sasuke shook his head no to her. He understood perfectly what Nebe and the Wild One were doing and he would accept their gift. Sasuke bowed in response, matching the depth of Nebe's bow.

"Thank you, herd master. May you and yours be well." Then he straightened up and walked past Nebe who was still bowing. After they had left the village and put some distance between it and them Sakura made a thoughtful sound.

"Nebe is a lot like you."

"Oh?"

"She thinks she doesn't deserve the good things she has, you don't either. But you both do."

Sasuke fought the smile. "If you say so."

The End

Note from the author: So I plan on going back and editing this, but I also considered doing a couple of little short stories for this story if it seems like it is popular idea. If you think so and or have requests let me know.


End file.
